Siempre para ti
by Kaori Indx
Summary: Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho, narra como es estar en medio de una pequeña crisis entre descubrir que estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga y saber que ella ama a alguien mas, el esfuerzo que significa ayudarla a alcanzar su felicidad aunque en el camino acabes mas confundida y enamorada. Espero les agrade. Es de las parejas Yang X Blake y Yang x Weiss
1. Chapter 1

Era difícil de creer todo lo que ocurrió desde que salí de Atlas, si alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho que escaparía de casa en una nave de carga, seguramente lo habría considerado como una broma de mal gusto. Muchas cosas han cambiado para mí, ahora ya no me importan las apariencias, las cosas han adquirido un valor más allá del dinero y del estatus. Considero que me he vuelto una mejor persona, más fuerte y decidida a pelear por las personas que amo, y claro, por las personas comunes también. Eso es ser una cazadora ¿cierto? Ese era el punto al que un profesor trato de hacernos llegar.

Mi equipo acababa de volver a reunirse con la última integrante, Blake Belladonna, la chica fauno que llegue a querer como un miembro más de mi familia y claro que siempre tendrá mi apoyo incondicional. Las cosas deberían ser más fáciles desde ahora, pero aún hay algo que no puedo controlar y comienza a inquietarme cada vez que lo pienso.

"¿Weiss?" Sentí una voz que me hablo al entrar a la habitación

"¿Si?" respondí fijando mis ojos en mi compañera rubia, ella se rasco la nuca y se acercó sentándose en la cama frente a la mía

"Quería saber cómo estabas" Pregunto con preocupación, no importa cuántas veces esa noche les asegure a las chicas de mi equipo que estaba en perfecto estado, Yang aun lo dudaba.

"Yang, en serio estoy bien" asegure una vez más, ella hizo una pequeña mueca mirándome fijamente, entendía bien esa mirada, ella seguiría preocupada hasta comprobarlo por sí misma. Me puse de pie y me pare frente a mi compañera "No estoy herida Yang, Jaune pudo curarme sin problemas" hable.

Yang miro fijamente el agujero en mi ropa, donde ahora solo había una mancha de sangre "Me cuesta creer que Jaune pudiera salvarte de esta forma, es increíble"

"Lo se Yang, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, solo espero que estés tranquila"

"Lo estoy ahora" dijo sonriendo y se estiro. Tomo su pijama y se cambió en la habitación, yo como siempre me vi forzada a apartar la mirada de su bello cuerpo, luego se quitó su brazo robótico y se acostó "Ha sido un largo día, así que descansa Weiss"

"Buenas noches Xiao Long" Respondí, fui a ponerme pijama y me acosté en mi cama, pero no pude dormir.

Sentí la suave respiración de la rubia tiempo después, entendiendo que ya estaba profundamente dormida. "Yang…" murmure en un suspiro. La rubia que brillaba como el sol, ahora era la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Desde el día que destino nos unió nuevamente, en un momento y situación que no esperaba, supe que las cosas serían diferentes. Ese día por primera vez sentí que mis emociones se desbordaran, provocando acciones que me llevarían a la necesidad de estar cerca de Yang.

***Inicio Flash Back***

"¡¿Yang?!" grite y nuestras miradas se encontraron, violeta y azul. La chica fuerte que enfrentaba sus problemas directamente, la chica que vi por última vez cuando yacía en el suelo, con un solo brazo y el otro sujetado firmemente por Blake, ahora estaba frente a mí, fuerte y recuperada, con un nuevo brazo.

"¿Weiss?" respondió ella muy sorprendida de verme en aquel lugar supongo, y lo entendí, debía ayudarle a luchar, adiós a la sutileza. Mi Golem guardián creció rompiendo la celda y corrí junto a Yang, lista para el combate.

No fue lo que esperaba realmente, a los instantes de salir de la celda y en medio del caos, la pelea fue detenida súbitamente. Mi captora, y ahora, madre de Yang, ordeno que entráramos a platicar a la carpa más grande del campamento, que obviamente era donde Raven vivía. Vernal fue obligada a regresarme a Myrtenaster, y se retiró amargamente junto a todos los demás miembros de la tribu. Finalmente solo estábamos la rubia y yo en medio del campamento.

No pude controlar mi emoción por volver a verla, un miembro de mi equipo con el que solía discutir, sus puntos de vista eran totalmente opuestos a los míos. Yang siempre parecía no seguir reglas y tomar las cosas a la ligera, era osada y atrevida. Yo a diferencia, era sobria, recatada, de buenos modales y fiel a las reglas. Nada de eso importaba realmente, nuestra amistad era fuerte y yo adoraba a esa rubia, además estábamos a salvo por ahora.

"Perdón por…" Intento decir Yang, pero fue detenida por el fuerte abrazo que le di. Sentí como los brazos de la rubia me rodearon suavemente por la cintura, casi se sentían como un roce, un espejismo carente de fuerza. No podía culparla, jamás actué de esa manera antes, mi frase más conocida era 'No me toques' para cualquiera que se aproximara, pero esto era un momento especial ¿No? Era algo normal sentir la necesidad de un abrazo.

"Te extrañe tanto" dije sintiendo como la emoción me invadía, realmente estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Mi compañera de equipo estaba bien, tenía un brazo de reemplazo y aunque fuera más frio, seguía tan fuerte como antes. Yang pareció entender mis sentimientos del momento y salió de su asombro.

"Te extrañe también" dijo Yang acercándome más, eso sí era un abrazo como se esperaría de ella, su fuerza me hacía sentir un poco asfixiada, pero era reconfortante. Sentí una de las manos de la chica alta en mi nuca y su respiración rozándome la oreja, mis mejillas ardieron levemente por alguna razón. La emoción me invadía y era natural, mi querida compañera estaba aquí conmigo, estaba bien y podríamos buscar al resto juntas.

Yang parecía sentir y necesitar también ese abrazo, murmuro una frase que me dejo helada "finalmente volví a ver a alguien que aprecio, y más importante aún, a alguien que me extrañó también". Seguramente también la desconcertó que 'la reina de hielo' la estuviera abrazando así, fuerte, cariñosa, eso parecía tranquilizarla.

Dejándome llevar por ese reencuentro tan íntimo, por este abrazo que llevaba varios minutos y ninguna parecía detenerlo, dejé que un impulso me dominara. Lentamente moví mi rostro besando su mejilla, luego ambas nos dimos una dulce mirada y decidí cerrar la distancia besándola en los labios, para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió presionando más sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso suave, casto, tranquilo, pero lleno de sentimientos que no se podían expresar en palabras. No hubo mayor contacto que solo nuestros labios, no hubo profundidad, pero aun así el beso fue cálido y embriagante, duró lo que pudo ser una eternidad, pero a mí me pareció de solo un instante, habría seguido así si no fuera porque la rubia se separó de mí de pronto.

"Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar" soltó con nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos lilas y un pálido tono rosa en sus mejillas.

"También yo, no le des importancia, fue solo la alegría de volver a verte" respondí con una sonrisa y notoriamente más sonrojada, como su tuviera fuego en las venas.

Yang agradeció mi gesto con su mirada, quizás lo último que necesitaba antes de enfrentar a su madre era un melodrama amoroso, y no sería yo quien se lo daría, al final debo seguir controlando mi temperamento y sentimientos ya que no es ni el momento ni el lugar. Era momento de entrar y convencer a su madre de que nos enviara con Ruby.

La rubia se separó lentamente, dejándome con los pies de vuelta en la tierra, literalmente. Sin haberlo notado, estuve colgando de su cuello durante todo este tiempo. Se aseguró que estuviera bien emocionalmente, cuando me vio asentir y sonreír, supo que estaba lista para seguirla a ver a Raven.

Ambas entramos a la carpa, donde la madre de Yang esperaba, con una promesa silenciosa de no volver a mencionar el tema.

***Fin Flash Back***

Ese beso, había sido tan agradable, pensé tocándome los labios. Si cerraba los ojos y lo intentaba aun podía sentir su calor y el hormigueo en mis labios, aunque trataba de no pensaba en eso con frecuencia, sabía que las emociones suelen traicionar. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido mi primer beso, como para darle tanta importancia, además siempre he sabido que no debo pensar demasiado, porque en el corazón de Yang ya hay alguien, o al menos tengo la sospecha.

Cuando nos reunimos con Ruby y los demás, Yang al inicio parecía ser la misma de antes, alegre y carismática, con una radiante sonrisa, pero yo sentía que algo no estaba bien. Algo en la rubia me inquietaba, ella dejo su trauma a un lado por buscar a Ruby y sus heridas internas por el abandono de su madre, estaban abiertas nuevamente. Yo lo sabía, y por alguna razón me dolía, por esa misma razón trate de proteger siempre a Yang, incluso cuando Nora sugirió jugar a las vencidas, intente detener eso pensando que quizás la rubia aún no estaba preparada, pero una vez más me sorprendió la fortaleza interna que posee, eso la hace ser tan linda... a veces creo que debo confiar más en su fuerza.

Yang, otra vez, era en lo único que pensaba últimamente. Ser la mejor amiga de alguien nunca fue fácil para mí, mucho menos cuando llegas en un momento difícil en la vida de la otra persona, pero de alguna manera yo lo sentí natural. Había decidido hace mucho tiempo que sería el soporte de Yang, decidí estar con ella, sujetar su mano cuando temblara y ayudarla a sanar, dentro de lo posible, estaré ahí, siempre que Yang me necesite.

Todo pensando en el bien de esa chica de ojos lila, solo pensaba en eso, hasta que un día entendí que ya no la veía como una amiga, sentía algo más fuerte, algo más especial y mis sentimientos solo se han ido intensificando. Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me di cuenta…

***Inicio Flash Back***

Una mañana mientras tomamos café al aire libre, Ruby inocentemente menciono a Blake. Por alguna razón siempre evite el tema, por respeto a Yang, y cuando las respuestas de la rubia fueron automáticas, amargas y dolidas, supe que estuve en lo correcto.

"¿no quieres que Blake este aquí?" Pregunto Ruby casi herida

"¿Por qué la querría aquí?" respondió Yang con otra pregunta, seria y seca entrecerrando los ojos. Hace unos instantes Yang sonreía y ahora se notaba que estaba sufriendo, mi corazón pareció temblar en mi interior. La discusión con Ruby pareció alterarla cada vez más, esto amenazaba con empeorar y decidí intervenir.

"ok, cálmate" dije con voz suave, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad, pero fui golpeada por un fuerte grito y una mirada furiosa

"¡No me digas que me calme!" Reacciono la rubia

No pude modular palabra, solo sentí una profunda tristeza, sabia lo mucho que le dolía Yang la partida de Blake, pero al verla de esa manera sentí que hubiera dado lo que sea por ayudarla. Cuando Yang se levantó para irse, los ojos de plata se encontraron con los míos, ambas nos miramos tristes y preocupadas.

"No te enfades con Yang, estoy segura que no quiso gritarte" dijo débilmente la líder del grupo

"No podría enfadarme… Yang parece… muy lastimada ¿verdad?" respondí con inseguridad en mi voz

"Si, creo está enfadada porque Blake se fue sin decir nada, Yang nunca ha hablado de como perdió su brazo… sabemos que está relacionado con Blake, pero no podemos preguntar"

"No lo haremos Ruby, si eventualmente nos quiere contar, la escucharemos, pero no es momento de presionar esa herida" le sonreí suavemente "Déjame hablar con ella, intentare ayudar"

"¿Estas segura Weiss? Creo que como su hermana, debería estar ahí, debo apoyarla… yo… también la abandone" Cuando vi que las lágrimas comenzarían a caer por las mejillas de mi propia compañera, posé mi mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla

"Somos compañeras, somos amigas, somos una familia… yo también estoy preocupada por tu hermana. Confía en mí, yo hablare con ella" dicho esto me puse de pie y camine hacia los dormitorios

"¡10 minutos! ¡Iré pasado ese tiempo para asegurarme que estén las dos bien!" grito Ruby, obteniendo una mano alzada y una ligera sonrisa de mi parte, en respuesta.

Estaba decidida cuando hable con Ruby, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón ahora saltara fuertemente en mi pecho, Yang podía estar furiosa, podía estar llorando, podría estar entrenando, podía estar en cualquier lugar en ese mismo momento y el nerviosismo subía por mi espina dorsal. Solo deseaba estar en lo cierto con mi corazonada, golpee suavemente la puerta del dormitorio esperando una respuesta. Así fue, escuche la voz de la rubia y entré sin más.

Yang se veía sorprendida, yo seria, sigilosa me acerque a mi propia cama y me senté con la cabeza baja. Vi de reojo a la rubia secar algunas lágrimas, hubiera deseado ser yo quien las secara, pensé, pero sacudí la cabeza borrando la idea. La rubia comenzó a desahogarse, yo solo espere, hasta que Yang me pidió que hablara. La plática fue sobre mi familia y finalmente me moví para sentarme junto a la chica de ojos lilas. Seguí escuchándola y confortándola, entendiendo que Blake era la persona más importante para Yang, la persona que necesitaba ahí con ella, sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero no cambie mi expresión.

"Blake volverá" Afirme, apretando mis manos en un reflejo por calmar mi propia angustia al saber tan claramente que Blake era tan importante para mi compañera, mentiría si dijera que eso no me desanimo un poco, pero realmente quería y confiaba que la pelinegra regresaría, además también lo dije para animar a Yang. Solo esa esperanza era lo que la rubia necesitaba en este momento y la expresión de su cara me lo confirmo, puse una mano en su hombro "Aunque no somos muy cercanas, también estaré aquí para ti" Le sonreí viendo sus ojos brillar con mi afirmación y luego suspiro con una sonrisa. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, era un gesto simple, pero Yang tenía el poder de subirme al cielo o bajarme al infierno, antes de poder decir algo más, Ruby entro por la puerta, mi tiempo había terminado.

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunto tímidamente

"Estamos bien hermanita, vamos a despertar a los demás para desayunar" Dijo animadamente Yang, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Ruby, la más pequeña le sonrió entusiasmada, luego volteo a verme

"¿vienes Weiss?" pregunto la más pequeña con una sonrisa agradecida, supongo que por regresarle el buen humor a su hermana

"Adelántense, necesito tomar algunas cosas" respondí con una suave sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en cuando las hermanas salieron por la puerta. Tome la fotografía grupal que vi en la cama de Yang cuando ella se levantó, la sujete entre mis dedos "¿No pudiste darte cuenta Blake?... Yang está enamorada de ti…" Podría jurar que mi saliva se volvió amarga al decir esas palabras, solté un pesado suspiro y me recosté en la cama, con el brazo cubriendo mis ojos. Luego volví a observar la fotografía concentrándome en la rubia, mi corazón comenzó a golpear mi pecho fuertemente y mis ojos temblaron "y creo que yo… me estoy enamorando de Yang…"

Abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe, con las mejillas sonrojadas por mi afirmación anterior, dejé la fotografía a un lado y reflexione un momento. ¿Qué siento por Yang? Pensé en ella un momento, la rubia era fuerte, atractiva, con un corazón tan grande, inteligente, cuidadosa, bondadosa, protectora… solo de pensar en todo eso el aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones, mis manos sudaron y mi estómago se apretó.

La felicidad que sentí al volver a verla, no se comparó con lo que sentí al ver a Ruby y los demás. Mi encuentro con la chica de ojos lila fue tan lleno de emociones, que incluso llegue a creer que pude haber besado a cualquiera de mis compañeras al volver a verlas, si tan solo me sintiera igual con cualquiera de ellas…. Ahora entiendo que no podría haber sido así, con Yang fue muy diferente, mucho más fuerte que si hubiera vuelto a ver a Neptuno o a cualquier otra persona, diferente incluso a mi hermana Winter.

Suspire en resignación, definitivamente me estaba enamorando de Yang, pero ¿desde cuándo? No lo podría saberlo, pero si tengo algo muy claro, solo deseo que Yang sea feliz. La rubia ama a Blake y hare todo a mi alcance para que cuando nos reunamos, Yang pueda sanar y estar con la pelinegra, eso es lo correcto ¿verdad?

***Fin Flash Back***

Había llegado la hora, pensé. En medio de la intensa pelea, Blake había regresado. Seguramente ese fue el detonante para que yo comenzara a recordar todo esto y meditar tantas cosas de las últimas semanas. Lo mejor será dormir para mañana hablar con Yang.

Desperté la mañana siguiente, pensando que seguramente todos seguían dormidos, pero la cama vacía de Yang me indicaba que ella se había ido a algún lugar. Compartir la habitación solo con la rubia tenía sus ventajas, aunque no fue decisión nuestra. Cuando encontramos a Ruby, ella ya compartía dormitorio con el equipo JNR, pero ahora con el equipo RWBY reunido seguramente esta situación no duraría mucho tiempo más. Me puse de pie, me di una ducha rápida para vestirme y camine a la salida, tenía que hablar con Yang.

Después de recorrer algunos lugares decidí ir al lugar donde hace unos días tomamos café mirando el cielo. Tomé dos tazas de la cocina con el líquido negro y amargo, y salí. Definitivamente acerté, Yang estaba sentada sola mirando el horizonte.

Me acerque sigilosa y cuando vi la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, sonreí sabiendo que cumplí mi objetivo.

"¿Café?" pregunte segura que la rubia no lo rechazaría

"Hey Weiss, gracias" saludo ella recibiendo la taza y sonriendo de lado, pero melancólicamente

"Como siempre te despiertas primero que los demás, me has robado ese honor" bromee intentando animarla "Pensé que siempre seria la que te despertara a ti… y a Ruby claro"

"Naa" respondió Yang tomando un sorbo de café "a veces desearía poder dormir tanto como antes, es difícil cuando tienes pesadillas con…" La rubia guardo silencio bajando levemente la cabeza

"Yang… te lo he dicho antes, si necesitas hablar de algo puedes confiar en mi" dije tocando suavemente el brazo de mi compañera. Sabía que Yang siempre tenía pesadillas, mientras dormía la escuchaba hablar un poco, respirar agitado y despertar de golpe con pequeños gritos. Nunca pude preguntar sobre eso y ahora que había aparecido el tema, parecía un buen momento.

"Lo se Weiss… es solo que no puedo explicarlo"

"Puedes intentarlo" insistí clavando mis ojos azules en su rostro

"Son pesadillas sobre… ese día… cuando perdí mi brazo" Yang hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, parecía como si una punzada hubiera llegado al muñón de su brazo con solo recordar e instintivamente lo sujeto, aun con su prótesis puesta "Adam… ese tipo… no deja de perseguirme"

"¿Adam? ¿Es el nombre de quien te lastimo?" Pregunte más ansiosa de lo que debería, mirando fijamente sus ojos lilas, rogando por una respuesta

"Si… también fue quien lastimo a… ya sabes quién… y yo… ese día…" Yang apretó los dientes y se levantó de golpe "Ya no importa" dijo sorbiendo su café para calmarse, luego camino hasta la baranda apoyándose para continuar disfrutando la vista.

Yo deseaba saber más, deseaba entender, recordé que aunque intente preguntar qué había pasado ese día, solo me dijeron que Blake repetía una y otra vez 'Lo siento tanto, lo siento' en un estado de shock del que nadie pudo sacarla. Entiendo que algo muy malo ocurrió antes de que Yang perdiera su brazo y tenía relación con Blake. Una idea cruzo mi mente, quizás ahora que Blake regreso, podría preguntarle, pero tampoco quería presionar. Tenía temor de asustar a Blake, y esta corriera nuevamente, dejando a Yang en la miseria… otra vez.

"Siempre tienes razón" Dijo de pronto la rubia, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yang rio al ver mi cara confundida "Me refiero a que… dijiste de ella volvería… y realmente lo hizo"

"oh… eso" Jugué con mi vestido ocultando mi mirada dolida, luego la mire con una sonrisa radiante, me puse de pie y me acerque a donde estaba Yang, si había algo que sabía hacer era fingir que todo estaba bien. "Eso era de esperarse, somos un equipo, ella iba a volver cuando sus ideas se ordenaran. Así como todas lo hicimos, solo necesitaba su tiempo" Bebí mi café también.

"Yo si lo dudé…. Estaba enojada, pero ahora… la verdad no sé cómo tomarlo" Yang apretó los puños, teniendo cuidado de no romper la taza "¿Crees que volvió por nosotras o solo se quedó porque nos vio en el campo de batalla?"

"Yang…" lleve mi mano hasta su hombro ladeando mi rostro para mirarla mejor "No importa porqué lo hizo, lo que importa es que estamos juntas de nuevo, Ruby lo dijo también" Yang se alejó un poco de mi

"¡Pero a mí me importa!" Note que estaba alzando la voz y solo me limite a alzar una ceja sin cambiar de expresión, ella pareció comprenderlo y lucho un segundo para controlarse "quiero decir… es importante ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera quería quedarse y solo se sintió obligada?"

"Yang… en serio, no es importante" Deje de mirarla y me enfoque en el paisaje naranja "Ruby vino aquí buscando respuestas, tú viniste buscando a Ruby, yo vine para encontrar a Winter y Blake para detener al colmillo blanco" Mis manos se relajaron y volví a mirarla "Todos vinimos por nuestros propios motivos, pero una vez reunidas cada una decidió quedarse, Blake también decidió y es lo que debe importar" Los ojos de la rubia se ensancharon en comprensión y termino su café

"De nuevo tienes razón… eres casi una maldita bruja" rio Yang divertida con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Yo rodé mis ojos divertida captando la broma.

"Deja de agobiarte tanto Xiao Long, tu amor regreso y debes enfocarte en eso" Dije guiñando un ojo. Yang hizo una mueca avergonzada y los colores subieron a sus mejillas.

"No digas tonterías" Respondió a la defensiva y luego de comprobar que yo seguía con la misma expresión de 'no te creo', la rubia suspiro "Esta bien… si siento algo por ella…" Mi corazón, aunque estaba preparado para esa respuesta, se quebró un poco más, pero yo seguí firme "aun así, no sé qué siento ahora exactamente… ella aun hace temblar mi mundo, pero maldición… estoy herida… además estuvo con Sun todo este tiempo, quizás se estén entendiendo. Solo quiero mantenerme al margen hasta saber qué es lo que ocurre" dijo acariciando su cabello de una forma que me parecía adorable

"Yang… eso es absurdo, debes hablar con ella y…"

"¡Weiss!... por favor no digas nada más" Dijo Yang haciendo que mis palabras murieran en mis labios "Déjame manejar esto por mí misma, te lo agradezco y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, pero no entres en este tema, yo necesito tiempo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar con respecto a esto" Al ver su rostro tan decidido solo me limite a suspirar

"Está bien, solo prométeme que no harás tonterías que te lastimen"

"No puedo prometerlo" dijo ella sonriendo con su buen humor habitual, yo pude sentir nuevamente como el sol brillaba y creo que por un momento mire más dulce que lo necesario a Yang, ya que ella desvió levemente su mirada de mis ojos

"¡Eres incorregible!" chille golpeándole el brazo y tratando de que todo siguiera normalmente

"¡Oye!" Yang rápidamente pasó su brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome como lo solía hacer con Ruby "Hey, Ice Queen, creo ya es hora de despertar a los dormilones" una sonrisa malvada y juguetona se dibujó en su cara, y yo le correspondí

"¿Agua o camas de hielo?" pregunté

"¡ambas!" Chillo Yang y me arrastro por el pasillo. Me sentí feliz cuando la rubia recupero su humor, además desde que volví a verla me volví también la cómplice de sus pequeñas bromas al otro equipo, si eso hacia feliz a mi querida rubia, yo continuaría, siempre.

El día avanzo normalmente hasta el almuerzo, Yang jugueteaba con Ruby y conmigo. El equipo JNR, Sun y Blake también participaban, pero la rubia nunca hablo ni bromeo directamente con ninguno de los dos. De alguna manera logramos parecer todos relajados a pesar del cansancio, la batalla del día anterior nos tenia exhaustos, Oscar aun no despertaba y Qrow dijo que debían darle al menos una semana, ellos dos fueron los más dañados. El resto de JNR también requerían mucho descanso y a pesar de que Jaune logro sanar mi herida, de todas forma me sentía algo cansada, por esto Yang y Ruby estaban comenzando de nuevo con el tema.

"Debería verte un médico de todas formas" Dijo Yang tocando mi costado con su mano, una sensación electrizante recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirla, haciéndome tartamudear y apartarle la mano

"Po-Por última vez, e-en serio estoy bien" Gruñí sintiendo mis mejillas se calentaban

"¡Tu cara parece afiebrada!" chillo Ruby, todos me miraron al tiempo y rieron

"Ruby, si sigues insistiendo, dejare que Yang te dé abrazos de oso" respondí disimulando lo mejor posible

"¡Eso sería perfecto!" Yang se levantó y persiguió a Ruby por toda la mesa, mientras Ruby suplicaba que se detuviera. Blake sonrió mientras las observaba.

"Hey Yang, ¡tú nuevo brazo se ve genial!" Exclama Sun despreocupado, Blake lo mira atónita con las orejas de gato pegadas a la nuca

"¡Sun!" Lo reprende la pelinegra incómodamente

"Pero es cierto, se ve genial" dice el chico rubio en su defensa. Yang alza la mano con una sonrisa de lado

"Gracias" Responde y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí, ya era una costumbre que siempre nos sentáramos una al lado de la otra.

"¿Qué hay con ustedes Sun? ¿Qué han hecho estos últimos meses?" Pregunta Ruby realmente interesada.

"Estuvimos en Menageri ¡Es un lugar increíble! Está lleno de Faunos, Blake es una especie de princesa del lugar…"

"¡Sun!" volvió a protestar la pelinegra avergonzada, ocultando su cara en su taza de té.

"¡Pero es cierto! Si solo hubieran visto su casa, era como… ¡una gran mansión! Está justo en el centro de la ciudad y sus padres son los jefes del lugar. Ya los conocieron antes, su padre es un gran gigante, su madre luce unas hermosas orejas como las de Blake" Pude sentir el leve gruñido de Yang, pero preferí ignorarlo para que los demás no lo notaran. Moví mi mano sobre la suya, Yang me miro directamente solo para sonreír, no necesitaba mirar su mano para saber que era yo quien la sostenía, yo siempre estaría ahí.

"Luchamos con el colmillo blanco ¡quemaron su casa!... luego Ilia se unió a nosotros" Sun como de costumbre no paraba de hablar y de hacer ruidos. Yang parecía molestarse un poco cada vez que el rubio hablaba, más ahora que con su conversación confirmo que siempre estuvo con Blake. Sé que Yang deseaba internamente haber estado en lugar del chico fauno, aunque jamás lo admitiría, pero apretaba mi mano en ciertos momentos y eso me lo confirmaba. "cuando reclutamos al ejercito del nuevo colmillo blanco y vinimos aquí, apareció Adam ¡Y pateamos su trasero!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Yang se levantó súbitamente son los ojos rojos en furia, los puños apretados "¡¿Vencieron a Adam?!" ambos faunos se miraron ante la expresión de la rubia y sus ojos acusadores

"¡No!" admitió Sun "Es decir, solo lo detuvimos porque él escapo" La confusión general inundo a todos, incluyendo a Sun, que tampoco entendía bien lo que ocurría.

"¡Maldita sea!" Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir hecha una furia. Blake y yo nos levantamos rápidamente y fuimos tras Yang, dejando a todos los demás en la confusión.

"¡Blake!... ¡Blake!" Corrí logrando sujetar a la chica fauno del brazo, cuando la mire noté la conmoción en su rostro, preocupación, miedo, tristeza… "Blake, tranquilízate"

"¿Cómo podría?... Debí… debí decírselo a Yang yo misma, es solo que no tuve oportunidad, Sun solo… debo hablar con ella ahora" Intento alejarse, pero no la solté.

"Debes calmarte primero Blake, si vas ahora así como estas, Yang no te escuchara. Solo será peor" la pelinegra me miro con las orejas aplastadas en su cráneo y dolor en sus ojos

"Tú no entiendes Weiss… no sabes…" murmuro ella

"Se más de lo que crees Belladonna" interrumpí mirándola fijamente y con rostro serio "Adam… él lastimo a Yang y a ti ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé?" Me adelante a su pregunta "Solo fue algo que Yang menciono en una ocasión, ella sufre pesadillas con él Blake, te necesita con ella para recuperarse, más si él dejo de ser una amenaza"

"él aun es peligroso" Intervino Blake "él volverá, y por eso estaré aquí, no permitiré le vuelva a hacer daño" La mirada de Blake era decidida y fuerte, realmente la chica fauno había crecido en este tiempo

"Me alegra oírlo, por favor habla con ella, si Adam escapo ella seguramente estará dispuesta a volver a enfrentarlo" Termine de decir y Blake asintió, luego la vi alejarse caminando a paso firme por el pasillo esperando encontrar a Yang. Yo por mi parte decidí ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco, esperando que mi intervención ayude. No era la mejor sensación del mundo saber que estaba ayudando a que Yang se alejara de mí y volviera con su otra compañera, pero era lo correcto, aunque corriera el riesgo de que al volver a verla fuera Blake la que sostuviera su mano y compartieran un beso.

***Blake***

Sentí que camine lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de poder encontrar a Yang. Ella estaba afuera de la residencia, sentí sus gritos, gritos de combate, por lo cual me apresure a llegar a su lado. Cuando llegue a una especie de jardín que conectaba a un pequeño bosque, pensé que todo en esa ciudad estaba lleno de naturaleza. Recorrí revisando un poco más, logre ver a Yang golpeando un árbol con desesperación y aparente cansancio. Mis orejas de fauno desaparecieron en mi cabello de lo bajas que estaban, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que Yang pudiera decirme.

"Yang…" Llame suavemente, ella no parecía querer detenerse "Por favor, tenemos que hablar" dije tocando su hombro con cuidado. Yang apretó los puños, las marcas de su sangre habían teñido parte del tronco, pero gracias a su aura no se lastimo demasiado.

"Si quieres decir algo solo dilo" me respondió de manera fría, mirándome con los ojos aun rojos dejándose llevar por la ira del momento. Me sentí aún más nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y era la primera vez que hablaría con ella realmente.

"Solo quiero que sepas que… realmente lamento lo que ocurrió… yo solo…"

"Dime lo que quiero saber, lo demás no me interesa en este momento" nuevamente sus palabras me cortaban como el hielo, sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero comprendía su actitud hacia mí.

"Está bien Yang… Adam… estuvo aquí, estuvo ayer dirigiendo el ataque del colmillo blanco, mientras ustedes luchaban con el grupo de Cinder. Yo no sabía que ustedes estaría aquí, yo enfrente a Adam por la academia, nunca estuve buscando esto… cuando vi que estabas aquí, trate con más fuerza de detenerlo, fue en ese momento que Sun intervino y Adam escapo" acaricie mi propio brazo con nerviosismo, no quería causar más enojo en Yang

"No fue lo que Sun dijo, él dijo que habían pateado su trasero…" Los ojos rojos de la rubia se clavaron directamente en los míos "¿Sabes lo frustrante que suena eso? Sun es un payaso, siempre todo lo toma a la ligera, siempre está jugando… y aun así el logro ser de ayuda y enfrentar a Adam, quizás golpearlo o al menos tener un combate con él…" Los ojos de Yang temblaron y comenzaron a cambiar a su lila normal "En cambio… yo ni siquiera pude luchar con el 3 segundos, me acabo en un instante, me venció antes de siquiera darme cuenta y no hay día que pueda olvidar ese momento" Yang apretó los dientes y sujeto su brazo mecánico, donde debajo de él estaría su muñón.

"No es así…" Mis ojos ámbar no pudieron contener las lágrimas "El momento fue muy diferente, tu actuaste desesperadamente por salvarme, no teníamos a nadie más, solo estábamos tu y yo contra ese monstruo… y aun ahora que teníamos todo el apoyo incluso de la policía él escapo… él nunca será vencido por Sun, se necesita un plan, una estrategia. Confía en mi… cuando el día llegue pelearemos juntas… venceremos" dije tratando de sonreír esperanzada.

"Yo…" Yang me miro tristemente, parecía como que estaba resistiendo el impulso de acercarse a mí, lo sentía en sus ojos y el temblor de su mano. Quería abrazarla, tan fuerte como mis fuerzas me lo permitieran, necesitaba tanto sentir su calor, demostrarle que estaba frente a ella, que había regresado y nunca volvería a dejarla. Intente acercarme a ella, pero Yang retrocedió bajando la mirada y ocultando el rostro con su dorado cabello "El día que yo vuelva a ver a Adam… no lo entregare a las autoridades… ¡lo matare!" dijo casi en un gruñido y se dio la vuelta, parecía como si ella ya no resistiera estar un momento más ahí.

Yo sentí que estaba paralizada, Yang solo deseaba la muerte de Adam, y Adam la muerte de Yang, parecía un círculo que fuera cual fuera el camino, los llevaría a la destrucción. Cuando vi a Yang irse, el aire se sintió espeso y casi no ingresaba a mis pulmones, dolor y frustración era lo único que parecía sentir Yang hacia mí. Me quede de pie en el mismo lugar, limpie mis lágrimas con el revés de mi mano y trate de controlar mis sentimientos, debía ser fuerte.

***Weiss***

Estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando una vieja revista para distraerme. La publicidad de Dust Company, las modelos con vidas lujosas llamando a eventos de caridad por Beacon, las protestas de la gente contra la milicia de Atlas por 'atacar ciudadanos inocentes'. Todo ya lo había visto alguna vez, todo había sido tema central en la mesa de la mansión. Mi cabeza volvió al presente cuando escuche fuertes pasos, unas botas resonando con furia por los pasillos, la puerta se abrió y una rubia con la cabeza baja entro a la habitación.

"¿Yang?" pregunte poniéndome de pie, la rubia alzo la vista con los ojos violeta inundados en lágrimas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a mis brazos, llorando como una niña. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no caer, pese a mi sorpresa y mala postura, intente calmarla "¿Qué ocurre? Tranquila Xiao Long" mi querida amiga de cabello dorado no respondía, solo subía y bajaba los hombros tratando de ahogar su llanto. Entonces comprendí y comencé a acariciar su cabello, a riesgo que ella se enfadara aún más, su cabello era lo más preciado, pero contra mis pronósticos Yang se fue calmando poco a poco. También pude calmarme y al darme cuenta mejor de la situación, mi corazón empezó a martillear tan fuerte que tuve miedo, miedo que en silencio y la cercanía Yang lo escuchara. Yang solo pareció relajarse, ella siempre era tan cálida, tan fuerte, su olor a flores y su sola cercanía lograba nublar mi mente, llenar mi cuerpo de una sensación extrañamente agradable, pero también tortuosa.

"Hable con… ya sabes… sobre Adam" dijo de pronto sin apartarse. Quise parecer sorprendida y alce un poco la voz.

"¿y qué ocurrió?"

"Nada, solo aclare algunas cosas, pero me descompone el tema. Creo que por eso solo quería venir a mi cuarto, no esperaba verte aquí" La rubia se separa de mí y me mira de una forma que casi me derretía "Pero me alegra que estuvieras" al oír sus palabras, solo pude dedicarle una de mis sonrisas más encantadoras. Aunque Yang estuviera con los ojos un poco hinchados y restos de lágrimas en su cara, aun se veía hermosa, sus rasgos, su piel, su hermoso color violeta intenso. Sentí que me perdía en sus ojos y nacía en mí un nuevo impulso por besarla, pero me limite a limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de mi vestido.

"No podría decir lo mismo, mojaste mi vestido" respondí con una sonrisa juguetona ganándome un abrazo aún más fuerte.

"Dios, ¡Como te adoro Ice Queen! ¿Qué haría sin ti?" Rodé los ojos aunque Yang no pudiera verme, sus palabras causaban un efecto en mí que ella no imaginaba. Si solo supieras lo mucho que yo te amo… nunca pensarías que podría dejarte, pensé mordiéndome la lengua.

"Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta, serias un desastre" solté, ambas nos reímos y disfrute el momento. No pude evitar preguntarme si Blake y Yang habrán arreglado las cosas, por lógica asumo que no, ya que de lo contrario quien habría estado consolando a Yang seria Blake, no yo.

Transcurrió una semana desde el reencuentro del equipo y ya todos parecían recuperados, los padres de Blake decidieron volver a Menageri para encargarse del nuevo colmillo blanco, e Ilia regreso con ellos para ayudar, Sun decidió permanecer con nuestro grupo mientras se reunía con su propio equipo.

Cuando todos supimos que Atlas seria el nuevo destino, creo que fui la menos feliz, debía volver al lugar de donde escape hace poco tiempo y seguramente mi padre haría lo imposible por hacer mi vida miserable por esa traición. Él nunca fue un hombre de perdonar, menos lo haría si consideraba esto una tercera traición de mi parte; Primero ir a Beacon en lugar de quedarme en Atlas, segundo ridiculizarlo en la fiesta de beneficencia que organizó y tercero huir nuevamente de casa.

Cualquiera pensaría que Qrow seria de utilidad para llegar rápidamente a Atlas, pero al estar las comunicaciones cortadas entre los reinos, no había forma de que contactara al general Ironwood.

Yo pude ser una opción, pero al mencionarles que escape de casa, que fui desheredada y que además las fronteras estaban completamente cerradas, todos entendieron que debían valerse por sí mismos una vez más. Todo lo ocurrido y el poco dinero que teníamos, nos limitaba a realizar el viaje a pie. Por esa misma razón necesitábamos prepararnos para el largo viaje, eso incluía comprar comida, agua, mapas y carpas para poder dormir en la noche o al menos sacos de dormir.

"Muy bien equipo, hoy la misión es buscar las provisiones para llegar a Atlas, y no queremos tener los inconvenientes que tuvimos al venir a aquí" Dijo Ruby y los del equipo JNR respondieron fervientemente.

"Ya imagino las penurias que habrán pasado, irse sin un plan ni provisiones a viajar, solo a Ruby se le ocurriría" Dije con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡y a Jaune!" se defendió la joven líder "Pero… el punto es que nos dividiremos en equipos para comprar lo indicado" Ruby les dio una lista al equipo JNR "Sun, tú ve con ellos para estar iguales en número"

"¡Si señora!" respondió el mono fauno

"Ok equipo RWBY ¡nos vamos!" exclama Ruby enérgicamente y las demás integrantes la seguimos. Cuando vimos que la joven líder nos guía hasta una pastelería, Yang se adelantó y le quitó la lista mirándola rápidamente

"Hey, aquí no dice que necesitemos ni dulces ni galletas" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana

"¡¿Qué?!... seguramente alguien olvido escribirlo" se defendió la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente, a veces realmente parece una niña

"No sé cómo aun confió en ti" juguetee con mi particular tono irritante

"Oh ya sabes, debes confiar en mi hermana, aunque no te agrade es la líder" Rio Yang, yo rodé los ojos

"Al menos me agrada más que tú" Bromee de vuelta y Yang fingió estar herida dramáticamente, ante esto Blake rio y nos observo un momento, luego miro a la rubia directamente. Podría haber notado el brillo de sus ojos aunque hubiera estado a kilómetros, en ese momento me pregunte si ocurría lo mismo conmigo

"Creo que estaría más tranquila si tú nos guías esta vez Yang" Dijo Blake, la chica de ojos lila la miro de reojo y luego le dio la espalda

"Como sea, ¡sigamos!" respondió la rubia con despreocupación tomando la delantera, Ruby y yo la seguimos sin darle mayor importancia, esto pudo ser para que Blake no se sintiera mal o porque la pequeña líder estaba sufriendo demasiado por sus galletas, pero notoriamente Blake seguía sintiendo el rechazo de la Rubia, su expresión lo decía todo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ahora si escribo algo antes del capitulo, hace un año que no me dedicaba a subir algo y olvide un poco el tema del uso. De hecho me cuesta mucho recordar como subir el capitulo, disculpen por eso!

Espero que les agrade la historia, la escribí hace mucho como una forma de expresar emociones, pero hace una semana edite todo lo que había hecho dando un giro, esto sera publicado rápidamente ya que me interesa subir todos los capítulos antes que comience el volumen 6 de Rwby. Sin mas espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones :) gracias!

***Blake***

Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero pasados los días se hacía más evidente, Yang no parecía tener ánimos de hablarme directamente. Cada vez que yo quería acercarme a ella para intentar hablar, la chica de hermosos ojos lila se iba, también rechazo la oferta que hizo Weiss para cambiar de habitación conmigo y que estuviéramos como parejas de equipo, en las comidas o reuniones de grupo la rubia siempre se las arregla para quedar alejada de mí. Realmente esa distancia tan marcada estaba comenzando a cavar profundo en mi corazón, yo solo quería volver a estar bien con Yang, recuperar su confianza y sabía que debería darle tiempo, pero parecía que el tiempo solo estaba creando una pared más grande entre nosotras.

***Inicio Flash Back***

Ilia se acercó llevándonos helado a Sun y a mí, mientras nosotros discutíamos por alguna cosa irritante que él hacía, mi cercana amiga miro de reojo a mis compañeras de equipo

"Así que esa rubia es Yang, tu compañera y amor de tu vida" Dijo comiendo su helado, mi cara se puso completamente roja y agradecí que todos estuvieran con sus propios asuntos y no escucharan

"¡Ilia, cállate!" ladre ganándome, ahora sí, algunas miradas del equipo JNR, disimule comiendo.

"Blake aun es tímida para ir a hablarle a Yang" Menciona mi amigo Sun con el cono de helado sostenido en su cola

"Pues no conozco a esa rubia, pero se ve irritable" dice Ilia

"Ella no era así… ha cambiado un poco, pero lo peor es que siento que solo cambio conmigo" Mire a Yang con Weiss como siempre, también comiendo helado "Ahora solo se la pasa con Weiss, de alguna forma ella y yo nos llevábamos así" mi mirada se tornó triste

"¿Crees que ellas tengan algo?" pregunto Ilia, mis ojos se enancharon y apenas comencé a considerar la idea en mi cabeza

"No lo creo… Weiss es muy diferente a Yang" Dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma

"Los opuestos se atraen ¿no?" Dijo Sun

"Gracias… no veo como esto puede hacerme sentir mejor" gruñí sintiéndome irritada

"Solo te lo menciono para que consideres la idea, como sabes mañana me iré con tus padres y me preocupa te lastimen" Suspire recordando que era cierto, Ilia se iría

"Weiss es una chica de alta sociedad, siempre discutía con Yang por sus malos modales, su impertinencia, su falta de delicadeza. Realmente no veo cómo podrían congeniar de esa forma"

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto ella mirando nuevamente a mis compañeras y yo la imite, Weiss sostenía su helado favorito y Yang luchaba por probarlo, de un momento a otro logra quitárselo y comer. Weiss se veía irritada, pero solo se limitó a quitárselo de vuelta y seguir comiendo, Yang le guiño el ojo y ofreció regresárselo moviendo las cejas, la albina solo siguió comiendo con sus mejillas ¿sonrojadas? "Eso para mí es un coqueteo algo descarado"

"Ustedes están equivocados" respondí irritada retirándome de la sala, no quería considerar esa idea.

***Fin Flash Black***

Corrí un poco para alcanzar a mi equipo y me quedé junto a Ruby, observando de reojo a Yang cada vez que hablaba. No necesitaba mis oídos faunos para oír que discutía con Weiss sobre precios y cosas útiles que comprar, la ex heredera parecía que al igual que Ruby, deseaba comprar cosas que no eran estrictamente necesarias. Ocurrió un par de veces, cada vez que entraban a una tienda, pero en una ocasión Yang termino rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo, un gesto bromista que generalmente vi que aplicaba solo con Ruby y llamo mi atención. Aproveche que estaba con Ruby en un pasillo apartado y le pregunte

"Weiss y Yang parecen ser… muy cercanas ahora ¿no?"

"¿uh?" pregunto la chica más baja comiendo las galletas, las que pudo obtener en otra tienda, luego siguió mi mirada hacia Yang y entendió lo que quise decir "¡Oh sí! Desde que regresaron, ambas se volvieron muy unidas, Weiss siempre esta con Yang, creo que olvido que yo soy su compañera" Dice Ruby con una sonrisa juguetona sin demasiada preocupación.

"¿Desde que volvieron?" Pregunte levantando una de mis cejas y mis orejas fauno con curiosidad.

"Ya sabes, todas nos separamos después de lo de Beacon. Yang estaba en casa, Weiss donde su familia en Atlas, tú en Menageri, yo viajando a Haven y en algún momento cuando Yang recupero sus fuerzas salió a buscarme, se encontró con su madre y…" Mis orejas se crisparon.

"¡Espera!... ¿Yang encontró a su madre?" pregunte aún más sorprendida con mis ojos ámbar de par en par.

"Si, Raven, ella puede crear un portal con Qrow, y Yang pensó que le ayudaría a encontrarme fácilmente, después de algunos problemas Yang y Weiss se encontraron porque Raven había secuestrado a Weiss. El punto es que ambas enfrentaron a Raven y la convencieron de crear el portal, luego subieron en Bumblebee y llegaron con tío Qrow, él las trajo con el resto de nosotros" Termino Ruby con otra sonrisa y comió más galletas, mientras leía la etiqueta de un producto de su interés. Yo permanecí unos segundos digiriendo la gran cantidad de información.

"Oh, entiendo" Dije finalmente bajando las orejas, sentí como mi mirada se volvió triste al saber todo lo ocurrido, me mordí los labios al pensar que debí estar con Yang en ese encuentro. Seguramente fue duro, la chica que brillaba como el oro me había confiado la historia de su madre y su viaje para encontrarla, las preguntas que tenía y todo referente a eso. Me sentí como una tonta, si la ex heredera había estado ahí, apoyándola, por accidente o no, era obvio tendrían un nuevo nivel de confianza "Weiss debe querer mucho a Yang ¿verdad?" la pregunta abandono mis labios sin que yo me diera cuenta, Ruby abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal mirando en dirección a las otras integrantes del equipo.

"Si, eso creo" Respondió después de meditarlo "Quizás deberíamos cambiar de parejas" la chica de capa roja me golpeo suavemente con el codo de manera juguetona, ignorando totalmente el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba, y yo lo disimule con una sonrisa.

"Esa podría ser una opción" Reí un poco para aliviar el sentimiento que parecía asfixiarme por un momento. Yang… quizás estoy más lejos de ella ahora que cuando estaba en Menageri, pero no me rendiré, debo buscar un buen momento y hablar con ella, explicarle lo ocurrido y ganar su perdón.

Pasadas algunas horas volvimos al hotel con casi todo lo necesario, el otro equipo también habían cumplido con los encargo y estaban listos para disfrutar de una buena cena. Esta, por primera vez, era el turno del equipo Rwby de cocinar para los demás. La tarea entusiasmo a Yang, si había algo en lo que ella era buena, además de pelear, era cocinar. Bien lo sabía yo, que algunas veces tuve el privilegio de probar la comida que me ofrecía después de hacerla.

"Bien, creo que es tiempo de comer carne, así que manos a la obra" Sonrió mi querida compañera rubia.

"Entonces… ¿dices que no solo le ordenas al horno la comida que deseas?" Pregunto Weiss sonando calmada, pero su cara de angustia no dejaba dudas de su real estado de ánimo, era casi cómico verla tan afligida solo por materia prima y ollas.

"¡Oh por favor! Es solo cocinar, además si te quedas cerca de mi aprenderás de la mejor" Sonríe Yang con confianza guillándole un ojo. Entrecerré los míos al captar una pequeña sombra de rubor en la chica albina, pero no podría decir si fue por vergüenza o algo diferente…

"Ya veré si lo creo Xiao Long" Responde la ex heredera.

"¿A que puedo ayudarte?" pregunte apareciendo de pronto entre las dos chicas, algo había en su ambiente que no me dejaba tranquila.

"¡Blake! Me asustaste" dijo la chica de cabello plateado, casi soltando la olla que sostenía, Yang solo me miro de reojo y volvió a su tarea de rellenar la carne.

"Puedes preguntarle a Ruby, ella sabe lo que se necesita, es su platillo favorito" La respuesta de la rubia hizo que mi corazón se apretara levemente, luego de darle una última mirada para asegurarme no que cambiara de opinión, me fui con Ruby.

"¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura?" pregunto la chica entrecerrando sus ojos azules reprochando a Yang, agradecí mi herencia fauno en ese momento, para poder oírlas.

"Ya hablamos de esto… no intentes entrar en el tema" respondió ella sin mirarla y secamente. A veces sentía la rubia que estaba frente a mí no era la Yang que recuerdo. Ella continuo hablándole a la princesa de blanco "Ahora observa, el secreto es cortar de esta manera y poner las verduras" Le mostro jugando con su cuchillo y pareciendo muy hábil.

"Ok Blake ¿puedes ayudarme a cortar papas?" me dijo Ruby, sacándome de mi concentración y ofreciéndome una bolsa llena del producto "Debemos cocinar suficiente para todos" Yo asentí sin levantar la mirada y comencé, la joven líder me observo un momento y luego tomo mi mano suavemente "Tenle paciencia, sé que para ella también es difícil"

"Lo sé" dije suspirando "No puedo esperar a que me perdone de un momento a otro" las palabras me parecían amargas, deseaba tanto que Yang volviera a ser mi amiga, que me dijera sus tontos juegos de palabras, que hiciera tonterías e incluso me coqueteara descaradamente como siempre lo hacía, esa Yang parecía solo ser, por ahora, un recuerdo de mi mente.

"Lo hará Blake, solo dale un poco de tiempo" tiempo… mire de nuevo a Yang de reojo sonriendo ampliamente a la ex heredera mientras cocinaban, el tiempo se me está acabando…

"Si, lo haré" Respondí dándole una sonrisa de lado y continué con mi deber. Estaba concentrada en eso cuando tuve el impulso de mirar a Yang, era casi una necesidad cada cierto tiempo, quizás por los meses que estuve sin poder verla ni oírla. Ella seguía enseñándole a la albina los secretos de su carne especial, pero en un momento le pidió a Weiss que probara hacer lo que le enseño en una nueva carne.

"¡No! Debe ser de esta forma" exclamo la rubia al ver que Weiss casi no tocaba la carne con sus manos, y ahí estaba, mi querida chica de ojos lila poniéndose tras la ex heredera, tomando suavemente sus manos y mostrándole cómo hacerlo. Sentí que apreté los dientes, mi cuerpo se tensaba y mis orejas retrocedieron amenazantes. Sabía que no estaba bien sentir celos de la albina, al final ella estuvo tratando de ayudarme con Yang, pero aun así, verlas siempre actuando tan… afectuosamente, estaba empezando a crispar mis nervios. Una parte de mi herencia fauno de gato, era que podía ser muy territorial. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de calmarme, Yang no era un objeto y tampoco era mi propiedad, no tenían sentido las palabras en mi cabeza.

"¡ouch!" fue lo siguiente que salió de mis labios, distraída por observar a Yang, me había cortado con el cuchillo. Lo cure rápidamente con mi aura, pero aun así el ruido que hice fue suficiente para que Weiss atara cabos de lo que paso y por qué paso, eso sumado a mi evidente incomodidad y de un momento a otro se alejó de Yang, cosa que agradecí internamente. Si la rubia noto también lo mismo o no, era un misterio ya que no dijo ni hizo nada, la cena debía continuar.

Como siempre fue una cena espectacular, nuestro equipo se había lucido, todos nos felicitaron como chef designados y comimos. Hubieron las típicas bromas en la mesa y algunos juegos hasta que llegó la hora de descansar, al siguiente día debíamos continuar los preparativos para el viaje a Atlas.

Pasada una semana más, decidimos ir a los límites de la ciudad para explorar un poco, conocer más el entorno y entrenar suavemente, o esa era la idea. Yang no quiso pelear en la ronda de equipos y solo se limitó a una pelea uno a uno con Ren, ella gano rápidamente. La rubia permaneció recostada sobre la rama de un árbol todo el tiempo, masticando una manzana, cuando de pronto se levantó.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" Grito saltando y pudimos notar que varios Grimms se acercaban atraídos por el ruido. Ella salto a golpear al primero que llegaba, los demás nos preparamos para el combate y Ruby pidió que fuera por equipos nuevamente, para pulir falencias, o eso decía.

"¡Ok equipo, Checkmate!" Al instante que Ruby lo ordeno, Weiss y yo tomamos posición y atacamos desde distintos puntos en conjunto, acabando con varios Grimms. Yang ataco por su cuenta aprovechando los espacios. "¡Iceflower!" grito la joven líder y comenzaron el ataque combinado con la ex heredera logrando congelar a los Grimm, yo les dio el golpe final.

Parecíamos ganar cuando de pronto apareció un Grimm mucho más grande y feroz, tenía la apariencia de un gran León con alas, casi totalmente acorazado.

"¡Freezerburn!" Vi a Yang responde al ataque combinando con Weiss, logrando crear una niebla que pudimos aprovechar para atacar al nuevo Grimm. "¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ahora, Bumblebee!" Me prepare buscando a Yang para lanzar mi arma, pero algo no iba bien.

"¡Puedo sola!" Grito la rubia rechazando el ataque en conjunto que debíamos hacer y lanzándose de lleno a golpear al enorme Grimm León, el cual sacó enormes y afiladas garras dando un golpe certero a Yang. El Grimm preparaba el segundo ataque y el pánico comenzó a invadirme a pesar de su semblanza, ese Grimm podía herirla gravemente.

"¡Yang!" Gritamos todas a la vez, avance dispuesta a proteger a Yang, pero antes de yo pudiera ayudarla, una pared de hielo apareció frente al Grimm impidiendo el ataque, luego de esto el Golem de Weiss apareció cortando con su espada en 2 al León alado.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" grito la ex heredera corriendo a su lado ayudándole a levantarse, mientras su golem desaparecía. Ruby y yo también corrimos junto a ellas y Yang no dijo nada, solo tenía una mueca de disgusto. La sangre me hirvió al saber el peligro en el que se expuso por su terquedad, si algo le pasara yo...

"¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!... ¡Debías seguir el plan de equipo!" Grite con ofuscación y preocupación, las emociones esta vez me ganaron.

"No te necesitaba, podía yo sola" Dijo la rubia mirándome con arrogancia, fruncí el ceño mirándola fijamente.

"Sí, claro, vi lo bien que lo manejaste" respondí irónica, Weiss y Ruby se veían nerviosas sin saber que hacer.

"Yang, debes reconocer que lo que hiciste fue estúpido, si hubieras seguido el plan Blake pudo haberte sacado de ahí" comento Ruby tratando de ayudar.

"No creas que no sé lo que intentas Ruby, pero esta no es la manera, no lograras que confié en ella de esa forma" La aludida bajo levemente la cabeza murmurando una disculpa apenas audible, yo me irrite aún más.

"Sabes Yang… 'Ella' tiene un nombre y está aquí, ¿por qué no has siquiera intentado llamarme por mi nombre durante semanas?" Pregunte herida, pero con mis orejas en alto, luchando por no bajarlas. Yang simplemente me miro y comenzó a caminar pareciendo que me ignoraba, pero de pronto se volteó y me miró fijamente.

"¿Y tú sabes algo? Ya no necesito cubras mi espalda, alguien más se encargó de tú trabajo 'compañera'" soltó de forma tosca y con resentimiento, luego simplemente se alejó caminando, sorprendiendo al resto de nuestras compañeras y a mí. No pude soportarlo más y me alejé en sentido contrario a paso rápido, note de reojo que Ruby y Weiss se miraron una vez más, sin saber a quién seguir o que hacer exactamente.

***Weiss***

"Tu ve con Yang, yo iré por Blake" Dije rápidamente dispuesta a correr, pero antes que pudiera moverme, Ruby me jalo de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

"Tú ve con Yang, eres mejor en eso, yo me encargare de Blake" dijo con confianza "Además soy más veloz, no podrá escapar de mi" Asentí sabiendo que tenía razón, si Blake intentaba huir, Ruby era la más indicada para detenerla gracias a su semblanza. Ruby se alejó como un rayo tras nuestra compañera Fauno.

El equipo JNR y Sun apenas volvían de su pelea con el resto de los Grimm, solo Sun pareció notar lo ocurrido y salió tras Ruby fingiendo olvidar algo. Yo regrese mi atención a lo que importaba, Yang. Corrí tras ella alcanzándola en poco tiempo, la rubia solo estaba caminando a paso rápido.

"¿Qué diablos paso allá atrás?" Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, Yang me miro un poco fatigada

"Debía aclarar las cosas ¿no? Eres tú quien cubre mi espalda ahora" respondió con su acostumbrado tono seco cuando el tema era Blake.

"¿Puedes dejar de fingir que no te importa? ¿Qué disfrutas ignorarla y responderle de mala forma?" Dije sujetando su mano para que me mirara "¿De verdad crees que obtendrás algo con eso?" Los hermosos ojos lila temblaron, sentía el estómago apretado, pero no soportaba ver como se hería a sí misma y a Blake

"No quiero seguir sintiendo esto Weiss…" dijo con tono suave "No entiendes, no imaginas como se siente querer tanto a alguien que te lastima. Tengo miedo que ella vuelva a irse, no quiero sentir volvemos a acercarnos y luego correrá de nuevo. ¿Realmente crees que si las cosas se ponen difíciles, otra vez, no se ira?" Me mordí el labio por dentro al verla así

"Ella no lo hará Yang, ella aprendió de su error"

"No lo sabemos Weiss, nadie entiende realmente lo que ella piensa. Yo creí que lo sabía, pensé que ella era diferente, pero no fue así… ¿y sabes algo? Por alguna razón al verla frente a mí, me recuerda a mi madre, mi madre siempre corre… nada me asegura que ella se quedara"

"Yang…" No sabía que decir realmente, entendía perfectamente a lo que Yang se refería. Yo tampoco podía prometer algo en nombre de Blake, eso sería irresponsable. "Sabes que ella continua aquí por ti, podría haberse ido con sus padres, irse a reformar al colmillo blanco, pero te eligió Yang. Ella ha sido fuerte y está esperando una señal para poder hablar contigo y explicarte lo que ocurrió, creo que deberías darle al menos una oportunidad" Sentí el sabor de la sangre recorrer mi boca, estuve apretando mi labio más fuerte de lo que esperaba antes, estaba haciendo lo correcto, Yang debía estar con la persona que ella amaba. Vi su expresión confundida y esperanza en sus ojos

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto, sentía su mano temblar, la solté y puse mis manos en sus mejillas

"Las cosas volverán a ser como antes Yang, ya lo veras" Dije mirándola, tratando de ocultar el amor que sentía y que creí podría traspasar mi interior reflejándose en mis ojos, ella apoyo su frente con la mía y nos miramos un momento. Yang, la persona más increíble que tuve el gusto de conocer "Tú la amas, Yang… necesitas intentarlo… ve con ella" Dije sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a pinchar mis ojos. Yang… la persona más importante y especial de mi vida, la persona que convencí para que corriera tras Blake.

Pude ver cuando mi querida rubia se alejó, determinada y llena de confianza gracias a mis palabras, dejándome sola en el camino hacia la ciudad. Si dijo algo antes de irse no pude entenderlo, solo pude sentir cuando mis manos cayeron al soltar su cara, como mi corazón se apretaba y ahora que estaba sola lágrimas frías resbalaban por mis mejillas. Hice lo correcto… me repetí varias veces. El amor más grande que puedo darte es ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños.

***Blake***

No importaba lo mucho que llorara, no me sentía mejor, Ruby y Sun intentaron todo, pero yo solo quería que me dejaran sola. Les prometí que no escaparía, que no me iría, pero lógicamente ninguno de ellos me creyó. Solo me resigne a verlos apoyados a unos metros de mí, dejándome llorar lo que necesitara.

Solo quería entender que merecía ese castigo, que mi hermosa compañera que ojos brillantes y un corazón de oro, ya no me quería en su vida, yo ahora solo era una sombra oscureciendo sus días. Como un fantasma que regreso de la tumba para reclamar su alma y torturarla, como si no fuera suficiente ya el castigo que recibió por querer ayudarme y protegerme. Yo solo deseaba su perdón, pero cada vez parecía ser más un deseo imposible…

Con mis orejas de fauno escuche disparos, disparos de los guantes de Yang que se acercaban, y… ¡Oh Dios!... lo que parecía un sueño, un recuerdo de mi querida rubia… Yang estaba gritando mi nombre… ¡ella me estaba buscando!

"¡YANG!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que aun sin audición de fauno, ella pudiera escucharme. No quise tentar mi suerte y corrí, corrí tan rápido que las piernas me dolían, quizás ni la misma Ruby podría haberme alcanzado. Tenía que acercarme a ella, tenía que saber que aún estaba aquí. La sentí cerca… "¡YANG!" volví a gritar sintiendo mi garganta se rompería con mi grito, pero lo logre, los disparos se detuvieron.

"¿Blake?" Sentí más cerca y me voltee "ahí estas…" La vi.

"Yang…" Mis ojos aún estaban hinchados por mi llanto previo, trate de disimular y peinarme un poco, seguro estaba fatal y Yang se veía tan hermosa como siempre "Yo…" Comencé, pero ella me abrazo fuertemente, con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo ardía… o quizás solo era el calor normal de su cuerpo, el que me provocaba a fundirme en ella y no volver a soltarla "Perdóname… ¡lo siento tanto!"

"Tranquila, estas aquí. Te quedaste a pesar de todo, has seguido a mi lado" Dijo Yang acariciando mis orejas en un acto relajante "Perdón también por cómo te he tratado estas semanas, yo… tenía miedo…"

"Shhh…" Dije tapando su boca con uno de mis dedos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, miel y lavanda… como siempre debió ser. Note como su rostro estaba más cerca del mío y como su aliento chocaba con mi piel, nos miramos unos segundos más y terminamos la distancia. Yang y yo nos estábamos besando, como siempre soñé, como debió ser hace meses en Beacon, cuando tuvimos cientos de oportunidades. Fue un beso ansioso y cargado de emoción, su lengua jugando con la mía en un baile extraordinario que solo parecía haber sido hecho para nosotras, fue dulce, apresurado, maravilloso. Después de unos minutos, ella fue la primera en apartarse para recuperar el aliento, yo aproveche mi momento de respirar también, lo repetimos una y otra vez hasta calmar nuestros corazones, la conversación podía esperar. Ella me apretaba contra su cuerpo, tanto que si la ropa no hubiera estado presente seguro habríamos parecido ser una sola persona, sus manos recorrían mi espalda acariciándome y yo sostenía su cara entre mis manos. Te amo tanto Yang, pensé sintiendo mi cuerpo envuelto por un calor interior que había reemplazado cualquier otra emoción, todo era calma y paz ahora.

Después de un tiempo prudente nos sentamos en ese lugar del bosque con nuestras manos entrelazadas, comencé a contarle toda la historia y todo lo ocurrido, por fin estaba explicando mis razones y Yang pareció comprenderlas. Todo parecía irreal, hace unas horas estuvimos discutiendo y ahora estábamos felices, juntas. Fue entonces que la curiosidad me ataco, como buen fauno gato.

"¿Yang?" Ella me respondió con un murmullo "¿Qué fue lo que cambio?... ¿Fue por nuestra discusión?" pregunte sonrojándome. Yang se enderezo, quitando la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme, su mirada se tornó un poco melancólica, y aunque algo me inquieto de esa mirada preferí esperar su respuesta

"Weiss…" Dijo su nombre y todo calzo "ella me ayudo a entender, ella me cuestiono y me di cuenta que tenía razón, estaba siendo estúpida contigo, conmigo, con nosotras, solo por miedo" Sonreí un poco incomoda al notar en sus ojos una especie de admiración o ¿adoración? Por muestra albina compañera

"Si… ella se ha portado muy bien contigo" Yang me abrazo por sorpresa

"¿Estas celosa?" me pregunto con una voz burlona

"Claro que no, Weiss no es tu tipo después de todo, y lo más importante, nunca serias el tipo de Weiss" dije con una doble intención que no sabía que tenía, la cara de Yang se puso un poco seria

"Lo sé, tienes razón. La princesa y yo no somos, ni seremos, compatibles" me regalo una sonrisa

"Mmm… pues ya oíste a Sun…" La abrace por el cuello y la atraje hacia mi "Soy prácticamente una princesa también en Menageri" ella me sonrió de nuevo

"Cierto, tengo a mi propia princesa gatito"

"No me llames así" proteste acercándome a besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran como un vicio para mí.

"Oblígame…" Respondió coquetamente mi rubia, ganándose otro beso de mi parte. Yang me miró fijamente con brillo en sus ojos lila "Blake… sé que quizás suene apresurado, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Me lleve una mano a mi boca con emoción y me lance a sus brazos besándola una y otra vez

"Por supuesto que si Yang"

***Weiss***

Volví al hotel antes que los demás, aunque realmente no, ya estaban ahí el equipo JNR. Intentaron preguntarme algo, pero yo solo subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación. Al entrar como siempre pude sentir el suave olor a perfume de mi compañera, un olor peculiar, pero agradable. Solo quería tirarme a mi cama y quizás dormir, pero luego lo medite y comencé a guardar mis cosas en mi maleta, seguramente esta vez sí necesitaríamos cambiar de habitaciones y prefería adelantarme antes que me lo pidiera.

Pasado un tiempo sentí que Ruby y Sun llegaron, no quise bajar ya que todo lo que Ruby hablaba se podía oír a mucha distancia, siempre sutil mi compañera. Sorprendentemente no la escuche gritar nada, no parecía hablar de lo ocurrido en el bosque y pensé que estaba en lo correcto con esa actitud, Yang y Blake eran quienes podían comentar algo con el grupo, de cualquier manera mi maleta estaba lista para el cambio que se aproximaba.

El sol había caído y estábamos próximos a cenar cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, sentí que mi corazón casi se detenía, solo podían ser ellas. Mire en dirección a la puerta igual que todos los demás y las vi, ambas tomadas de la mano y con amplias sonrisas. Cuando Yang me vio, sonrió como si el sol hubiera vuelto a salir pese a la noche y alzo su mano con la de Blake, en un intento de decirme 'lo conseguí'. Levante el pulgar sutilmente en su dirección y Blake sonrió también, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Desvié la mirada instintivamente, una punzada de dolor amenazaba con aparecer y empañar la felicidad que sentía en cierto punto.

"Amigos, quiero hacer un anuncio importante y quizás obvio. Blake y yo ahora estamos juntas, somos novias. Los malos entendidos quedaron en el pasado" Hablo Yang, sentí como todos gritaban cosas en estado de felicidad y yo solamente podía limitarme a mantener mi sonrisa, eso hasta que Yang arrastro a Blake hasta donde yo estaba parada y me abrazo por el cuello como siempre "Quiero agradecer a mi Ice Queen también por ayudarme a razonar, esto no habría sido posible sin ella" Me beso la mejilla antes que yo pudiera decir algo. Yo sentí un leve calor y como sus labios me quemaban la piel, pero desencadenaban un hielo en mis vanas, decidí apartarme.

"No necesitas agradecerme, hasta un idiota habría notado lo que pasaba entre ustedes" dije cruzando los brazos con mi actitud ice Queen regular.

"¡Yo lo note también!" grito Sun moviendo su cola

"A eso me refería" respondí y todos reímos. Yang me dio un abrazo suave y luego abrace a Blake "Felicidades"

"Gracias por todo" respondió mi compañera de cabello negro manteniéndome en un largo abrazo, me sentí un poco incómoda. Realmente estaba feliz por ellas, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme de esta forma, podría jurar que mi corazón apenas latía o que su ritmo era tan lento que casi no podía respirar "Desde ahora puedes estar tranquila, yo cuidare a Yang" Dichas estas palabras casi en mi oído me soltó. Yo quede perpleja por un segundo, pero luego caí en lo obvio, Blake siempre fue el mundo de Yang y ella no quería seguir compartiendo la atención de la rubia.

"Hora de comer muchachos" soltó Qrow, salvándome de esa incómoda situación. Me apresure a pasar al comedor junto con los demás y cuando iba a tomar mi usual asiento me detuve en seco, cambiando a sentarme con Ruby. Cuando Yang llego miró el lugar vacío junto a ella y luego me miro

"Hey, ¿Por qué estas allá?" preguntó mientras Blake permanecía de pie junto a ella

"Xiao Long, tu novia debe estar a tu lado ahora, no seas boba. También aprovecho de comentarles que Blake puede cambiarse habitación, empaque mis cosas" les dije con mirada suave y voz tranquila, no quería más malos entendidos

"¿Qué…?"

"Te lo agradezco Weiss, me cambiare cuando terminemos de cenar. Sentémonos Yang" Interrumpió la pelinegra jalando a la rubia de la mano

"Espera, Weiss, tu puesto está vacío de todas formas" Dijo insistiendo en el tema

"Ruby podría moverse y estar ahí" Respondí un poco incomoda

"¡Naa!" dijeron ambas hermanas al tiempo

"Ruby siempre está en ese lugar a tu lado, anda solo faltas tú aquí, o el equipo Rwby quedara dividido" Ella me dio una sonrisa brillante, solo pude suspirar y limitarme a usar mi lugar habitual, esto no estaba resultando tan fácil como esperaba.

Más tarde esa noche me acomodaba en mi nueva habitación individual, no iba a compartir con Sun bajo ninguna circunstancia y no habría poder en la tierra que me convenciera de lo contrario. No tenía nada realmente contra él, solo que no quería acabar congelándolo para que cerrara la boca. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos "Adelante" Dije sin saber a quién esperar, podía ser cualquier persona en realidad, pero de igual forma me sorprendió que fuera ella

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Pregunto arqueando las orejas hacia adelante y mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos ámbar

"Por supuesto" Respondí haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a mí en la cama. Ella lo hizo en silencio, yo le dedique mi atención mirándola expectante, Blake medito un momento y suspiro como tomando una decisión

"Weiss, sé que esto puede sonar tonto, pero necesito preguntarte esto antes de que sienta que me estoy volviendo loca" ella apretó las manos en puños arrugando un poco su pantalón "¿Sientes algo por Yang?" Sus ojos temblaban levemente, mi rostro estaba sin expresión, ya sabía que ella me lo preguntaría en algún momento y estaba lista

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta Blake?" pregunte seria, realmente quería saber sus motivos

"No lo sé, quiero decir…" ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado por la habitación "Has estado con ella todo este tiempo, Yang realmente parece diferente ahora contigo, ella te necesita y no puedo evitar sentir…"

"¿Celos?" pregunte cortando sus palabras

"Cielos, hasta hablan parecido ahora" Dijo Blake con una media sonrisa nerviosa "Creo que puede ser algo como eso… quizás" murmuro la última palabra.

"Blake, sé que tuviste tus razones para irte y nunca te he culpado por eso, pero Yang estuvo herida mucho tiempo, ella necesitaba un hombro, alguien a quien contarle ciertas cosas que no podía decirle a Ruby. Ella necesitaba a una amiga, y es lo que he sido todo este tiempo, te he defendido, he abogado por ti de cierta forma, todo lo que quiero es que Yang y tú sean felices" Me levante y la tome por los hombros mirándola fijamente tratando de expresar correctamente lo que quería transmitirle "Ruby, Yang y tú, son mis compañeras de equipo, son mis amigas, las amo más que a nadie y haría lo que fuera por ustedes tres" La abrace y sentí que Blake correspondía con mucho afecto, diferente a nuestro abrazo anterior. Al separarnos le sonreí y continué "Yang te ama Blake, desde Beacon que lo hace y siempre lo supe, para ella eres la persona más importante en su corazón" vi cómo se sonrojaron sus mejillas

"También la amo, cada día sin ella fue más difícil que el anterior…" Ella se mordió el labio "La quieres también ¿verdad?" Suspire mirando a un lado

"¿Eso importa realmente?" Blake cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego volvió a mirarme con sus grandes ojos

"Es imposible no amar a esa rubia cuando estas cerca de ella…" la chica fauno tomo mi mano "Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi Weiss, como Yang dijo, si no hubiera sido por ti nada de esto habría pasado… Sé que debe ser duro para ti, pe…" callé sus palabras alzando mi mano, sus orejas jugaron subiendo y bajando en sorpresa

"No necesitas decir más, solo quédate tranquila y dale tiempo, las cosas volverán a ser como antes, ya lo veras" sus ojos volvieron a brillar con paz

"Gracias, que tengas buena noche" Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta. En cuanto se cerró yo caí sentada en mi cama, apretando las mantas tan fuerte que mis dedos se pusieron blancos. No sé cómo podía contener los sentimientos que tuve en ese momento, quería gritar, quería maldecirme y llamarme estúpida. Aun así lo único que logre fue repetir una nueva promesa silenciosa en mi cabeza, 'siempre estaré ahí para Yang, pero solo después de Blake'. Mis lágrimas cayeron antes de que me diera cuenta, tragaba con dificultad, mi corazón se sentía pesado, mi estómago estaba revuelto en emociones frustrantes, mis manos más frías que de costumbre y mi cabeza tenía un fuerte zumbido, aun así no me arrepentía de nada, mis compañeras de equipo destinadas a estar juntas lo estaban, yo lo veía venir y las apoyaría hasta el final sin importar nada.

Una semana después estábamos a dos días de partir nuestro largo viaje, decidimos tener un día relajado, permanecer juntos y salir a dar vueltas por última vez a la ciudad. Pasamos a varias tiendas a comprar golosinas y cuando veníamos de regreso Sun comenzó a gritar, todos volteamos a mirarlo y él corrió con una gran sonrisa a una multitud, en menos de un minuto regreso con alguien.

"¡Miren a quien encontré!" Grito de nuevo el mono fauno

"¡Neptune!" Grito Ruby, yo me gire lentamente sintiendo un hormigueo en los pies al ver al chico de cabello azul y sonrisa encantadora

"Neptune…" Dije suavemente, él se me acerco lentamente

"Snow Angel" dijo alegremente, tomó mi mano y la besó de forma suave haciendo una reverencia, yo me sentí feliz de volver a verlo y lo abrace con mucha fuerza, él me correspondió cariñosamente.

"Wooow ¿el amor nos ataca de nuevo?" Pregunta Sun burlón, yo me separo riendo nerviosa

"Solo me da gusto verlo" Respondí

"A todos nos alegra" dice Yang con una sonrisa "Debemos volver o Qrow se volverá loco"

"Nos estamos quedando en el hotel central ¿tu donde estas amigo? ¿Qué hay de los demás?" pregunto Sun

"La verdad se fueron hace unos días y yo solo he estado rondando, quedándome donde he podido últimamente" dijo el chico de ojos azules

"Ven con nosotros" Ofreció Sun

"Oye, no puedes unir gente sin consultarnos, es un viaje peligroso" Gruño Yang

"Por favor cariño, que puede hacer una persona más" Le dijo Blake besando su mejilla para suavizarla

"Estoy de acuerdo" agregue "Me agradaría que Neptune se uniera a nosotros"

"Ok, entonces bienvenido al Club" Dijo Yang más tranquila empezando a caminar y el resto la seguimos, por mi parte me fui junto a Neptune para saber que había sido de él en este tiempo, de verdad me alegraba volver a verlo porque me hacía sentir cosas especiales y era buena forma de dejar de estar tan cerca de Yang.

***Blake***

Nuestro encuentro con Neptune no pudo ser más afortunado, pensé, justo un día antes de irnos. Tome el brazo de mi novia acercándome más a ella, me agradaba su calor, pero por alguna razón su brazo se sentía tenso, como si fuera rígido. La mire y se veía seria, cosa extraña en Yang, así que comencé a hablarle de cosas para distraerla, preguntándome si sería falta de sueño.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando note que ya casi llegábamos al hotel, al entrar decidimos preparar algo de comida y que cenáramos juntos. Fue una velada agradable, Yang quiso cocinar y yo le ayude, solo nosotras dos en la cocina y Weiss con Ruby se encargarían del postre. Neptune se sentó en la barra de la cocina americana a seguir platicando y coqueteando con Weiss, la ex heredera estaba encantada y hasta jugaba a ponerle crema en la cara, ambos reían y se veían muy bien juntos.

"¿No son tiernos?" exclamo Ruby apareciendo de pronto en nuestro lado de la cocina

"Lo son" asegure con una sonrisa, Weiss reía de una forma que hace tiempo no veía, solo la recordaba reír así en Beacon y eso me alegraba por ella.

"No confió en él, es un mujeriego, si me lo preguntas podría golpearle su pretenciosa cara ahora mismo por todos los desaires que le hizo a Weiss en Beacon" comento Yang

"No digas eso, quizás ahora sea una persona diferente" dije defendiéndolo

"Pues más le vale, si le hace algo malo a mi Ice Queen le partiré la cara" Yang apretó el puño y lo golpeo contra su otra mano. Yo hice una mueca de molestia que pareció llamar su atención "¿Qué?"

"No entiendo tu costumbre de llamarla 'Mi ice Queen'" Dije cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido

"ah por favor, es solo un decir, Ruby es mi hermana, Weiss mi Ice Queen y tu mi gatito. Son mi equipo y son especiales para mi" dijo sonriendo y robándome un rápido beso "No estés celosa"

"Está bien, si tú lo dices" murmure sin convencerme, pero sintiendo agradable sensación por su beso, Ruby puso una mano en mi hombro

"No te enfades, Yang es cariñosa"

"Lo se Ruby" respondí solo para no seguir el tema y continuar ayudando con la cena.

Después de cenar Neptune se fue con Sun y el equipo JNR a su habitación, nosotras nos quedamos un poco más antes de ir a dormir para platicar.

"Weiss, te ves feliz" mencione sin poder evitarlo mientras me sentaba en el sofá junto a Yang y veía a la albina en el sofá de enfrente con Ruby.

"Es agradable volver a ver un rostro amigo y además una excelente compañía para platicar de temas diferentes" me respondió la ex heredera.

"Así que… ¿él sigue siendo como tu novio?" Pregunto mi rubia casualmente y casi pareciendo desinteresada

"¿Hmm? No, él no es mi novio, pero no me desagrada" Menciono Weiss rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que ya no te gustaban los cabeza hueca, pretenciosos y egocéntricos" Al ver la expresión de la albina un poco más triste, puse mi mano sobre la mano de Yang y la apreté un momento. Yang lo noto también "Oh… discúlpame, ese no es mi asunto. Solo no quiero ese idiota te lastime"

"Se cuidarme sola Yang, no necesito tu protección" Respondió la ex heredera secamente y se puso de pie queriendo irse a dormir "Mañana saldré con Neptune a recorrer un poco, les aviso por si no estoy en el desayuno" Termino de decir y Yang chasqueo la lengua

"Pensé que mañana haríamos entrenamiento grupal"

"Yang" dije tratando de detener una discusión

"Solo se lo estoy recordando" dijo mi rubia alzando las manos con una media sonrisa. Gracias a mis orejas de fauno pude sentir los dientes de Weiss rechinar y supe que comenzarían nuevamente.

"Suficiente" Dije mirando a mi novia "vamos a dormir amor" continúe suavizando mi tono. Yang pareció entender y se levantó para irnos.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, yo me recosté a su lado abrazándola, Yang pareció un poco sorprendida de que yo no quisiera usar mi propia cama, me sonrió y me dejo espacio a su lado. Me quede mirando sus ojos que tanto me gustaban, pero seguía viéndose molesta… Le di un beso para sacarla de sus pensamientos y funciono, ella me beso de regreso mientras me abrazaba

"Estas siendo osada" me dijo mirándome fijamente

"Me siento segura contigo Yang" murmure dejando que me siguiera besando, era la primera vez que compartíamos cama y era un día antes de partir a un peligroso viaje, ambas parecíamos algo nerviosas e inseguras de que hacer. Ella rascaba mi cadera con su mano izquierda, yo me acurruque en su pecho, después de un tiempo nos dormimos, estábamos demasiado cansadas como para intentar algo más.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté pude ver a Yang aun a mi lado, ella estaba despierta, pero se quedó en la cama, cuando vio que desperté me acaricio el cabello y me beso los labios.

"Buen día" Dijo sonriendo

"Buen día" dije correspondiendo la sonrisa y abrazándola, por instinto gire una de mis orejas fauno "¿Salió temprano tu compañera del café?" Pregunte divertida

"Si, creo que entre ojos azules se entienden" Bromeo Yang, pero su tono era un poco serio y preocupado. La mire y acaricie su rostro

"Yang… ¿No crees que estas siendo… un poco dura con Weiss?" ella me miro con sus ojos lilas muy abiertos y alzando una ceja

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a eso, que estas siendo dura en tu intento de sobreprotegerla. Todos sabemos que ella correrá un gran riesgo en Atlas y seguro está preocupada también por eso, pero es solo cosa de verla ahora, ella está feliz. Neptuno le está quitando por un momento esa carga" Los ojos de mi novia temblaron un poco "¿No crees que es justo dejarla disfrutar un poco esa felicidad? Ella estuvo para ti todo este tiempo, y tú ahora estas bien conmigo, ella necesita estar bien también"

"¿Crees que lo estará con Neptune?" me pregunto dudosa, yo sostuve su mano

"Creo que ella tiene derecho a intentarlo, siempre ha estado interesada en él, creo que es el momento perfecto de dejar que se acerquen y puedan intentar algo, sabes que ella es inteligente y puede cuidarse a sí misma" mi rubia suspiro resignada

"Tienes razón Blake, estoy siendo egoísta y demasiado protectora con ella, va a estar bien" dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa y abrazándome más

"Te amo Yang" ella me miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que se lo decía

"Te amo más que a nada Blake" respondió mi rubia dándome un cálido beso, nos quedamos en la cama acurrucadas disfrutando nuestro momento de pareja.

***Weiss***

Debo admitir que mi paseo con Neptune fue más agradable de lo que esperaba, ya era casi de noche cuando caminábamos de regreso. Si bien en un principio solo acepte porque me agrado la idea de no estar cerca de Yang, ahora lo estaba disfrutando. Neptune había cambiado, parecía ser el perfecto caballero que era antes, pero sin caer en los halagos baratos ni se distraía coqueteando con otras chicas, al parecer todos maduramos desde Beacon.

Nuestras platicas fueron casuales y comentábamos de lo que fueron nuestras vidas hasta ahora más en profundidad, yo note que sonreía mucho con él, era agradable y un buen amigo, pero no parecía llenar mi corazón como antes. Si es que alguna vez lo hizo… pensé, aun así era un alivio no sentir unos ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, ser la chica que parecía estar en medio de una relación era increíblemente asfixiante, aun cuando no pretendía hacerlo, solo deseaba la felicidad de mi grupo, en especial la de mi querida amiga rubia.

"¿Entonces todo lo de Yang y Blake fue por ti?" Pregunto Neptune y yo parpadee confundida, insegura de que responder ya que no entendí la pregunta, él pareció notarlo "Me refiero a que estén juntas"

"¡Oh! Sí, claro" Reí un poco "Ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y solo necesitaban un empujoncito"

"Si, Sun me lo comento, aunque su corazón está completamente destrozado, ya sabes, él ama a Blake"

"Lo sé, no es bueno disimulando" comente con una sonrisa boba

"él me dijo que siempre se arrepiente de no haberle dicho nada a Belladonna sobre sus sentimientos, al menos estaría en paz de que pudo confesarse"

"Eso no siempre ayuda mucho Neptune…" respondí y él siguió hablando del tema, y yo creo que volví a perderme en mi propio mundo. El frio de la noche era reconfortante y mis pasos se hacían más pequeños a medida que nos acercábamos de vuelta al hotel, Neptune tomo mi mano dándome seguridad y yo internamente agradecí el gesto.

A los pocos metros vi a Yang, besándose con Blake a la entrada del hotel, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el pesar en mi pecho no dejaba de aparecer y solo pude apretar más la mano de Neptune. Él obviamente ignorando lo que yo sentía saludó desde nuestra lejanía, mis compañeras se separaron avergonzadas. Blake le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Yang y entro sin decir nada.

"Hey chicos" Saludo la rubia animada, mi acompañante de pelo azul siguió el gesto y abrió la puerta para que entráramos "De hecho galán, estaba esperando a mi Ice Queen" Yang clavo sus ojos en mi "¿Podemos charlar un poco?" Sentí como la confusión subió por mi cara y solo pude mover mi rostro afirmativamente, me despedí de Neptune y seguí a Yang.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Pregunte impaciente

"Tranquila princesa" respondió lanzándome uno de los cascos de su moto "Estoy improvisando, así que dime ¿dónde te gustaría ir a platicar en paz?"

"¿Es necesario ir lejos?"

"Quiero tener una plática de chicas, así que si" ante su tono animado solo me limite a ponerme el casco y darle indicaciones de un lugar tranquilo. Al llegar me quite el casco y me senté en una de las bancas del enorme mirador que permitía ver la gran ciudad con sus hermosas luces en todo su esplendor.

"Muy bien Xiao Long ¿Qué ocurre?" Dije mirándola de pie frente a mí, ella me dio una sonrisa brillante, que pareció iluminar la noche más que las luces lejanas y mis mejillas ganaron color. Ella se arrodillo tomando mis manos

"Quiero decirte que acepto tu relación con el tonto de Neptune, no los volveré a molestar, ya que quiero que estés feliz Weiss" Mis ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa

"No tengo una relación con él" dije algo estupefacta con mis mejillas aun ardiendo

"Lo sé, pero eventualmente podrías y no quiero arruinar eso con mis rasgos sobreprotectores" Ella suspiro y se sentó a mi lado "Creo que nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre estuviste apoyándome, me ayudaste a entender lo de Blake y a estar con ella. Has hecho más de lo que cualquier otra persona ha hecho por mi" ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras y yo solo podía sentir mi corazón latiendo más fuerte

"No podría haber sido diferente, como te lo dije ustedes me importan más que mi propia familia" Respondí intentando calmar mi nerviosismo

"De todas formas Weiss, lo hiciste y estaré eternamente agradecida" Dijo ella mirándome tiernamente. Apreté los puños desviando mi mirada y recordé las palabras de Neptune 'Sun siempre se arrepiente de no haberle dicho nada a Belladonna de sus sentimientos' sacudí la cabeza cuestionándome de por qué pensaba en eso ahora. "Sé que es un poco tonto decírtelo hasta ahora, pero yo también quiero que estés con la persona que amas, y siempre ha sido Neptune"

"No siempre Yang…" Me mordí los labios al notar las palabras que escaparon de mis labios, no debí decir eso…

"¿No? ¿Y a quien amabas antes o a quien amas ahora?" preguntó curiosa, yo solo la mire con los ojos temblando y una mueca

"No es importante" Negué mirando al cielo y ella rio un poco tomando mi mano, la sostuvo con fuerza dándome calidez

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo Ice Queen… ¿será que la conozco?" Pregunto con ojos juguetones, yo entreabrí la boca con el rostro totalmente rojo intentando balbucear alguna oración, en mi cabeza solo pensaba '¿Sera que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella?' Al verme tan nerviosa Yang solo rio fuertemente y me pregunto de nuevo "¿Es Ruby?" cuando su pregunta llego a mis oídos intente sonreír, pero la decepción era mayor. Por un momento llegue a pensar que no tendría que seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, pero solo me quedo claro que es algo que debo continuar…

"No Yang, pero no te preocupes, Neptune es el indicado" respondí dándole un pequeña sonrisa y Yang me la regreso poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

"¡Esfuérzate con él! Es un tonto, pero es buena persona" dijo Yang poniéndose de pie mirando el horizonte

"Si…" Respondí y me puse el casco "Sera mejor volver"

Yang subió a su moto y yo subí detrás de ella también, sujetándola con más fuerza de la necesaria y apegando mi cabeza a su espalda, algunas lágrimas cayeron por el camino, pero agradecí al viento por secarlas y al ruido por opacar mis lamentos. Yang… mi hermosa rubia, la persona que más amo, quería verme feliz, lamentablemente no fue capaz de notar que solo sentía la felicidad más grande a su lado.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este "pequeño" drama. Espero les agrade y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme ya saben como hacerlo, gracias a las personas que me escriben :) Disculpen si los capítulos son largos, estoy publicando rápido ya que el Volumen 6 esta a la vuelta de la esquina jaja Que estén bien!

***Blake***

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde nuestra salida de Haven con destino a Atlas, las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles para nosotros, muchos Grimms, poco descanso, el frio intenso que aumentaba cada vez que avanzábamos más a nuestro destino. No era de extrañar, después de todo el frio y las empinadas montañas eran la defensa natural de Atlas.

Recorrimos mucho camino a pie y cada vez se hacía más necesario un descanso, para nuestra fortuna, después de unas 3 horas de caminar, encontramos un pequeño pueblo abandonado, nos refugiamos ahí, tomamos una casa y la sellamos lo mejor posible. A pesar de que había una chimenea que con algo de leña podía prender, decidimos no hacerlo ya que el humo podría atraer a personas no deseadas, solo nos metimos dentro de nuestros sacos de dormir y comimos alimentos enlatados.

Yang estaba más cercana a mí últimamente, pero aun así podía sentir como su atención siempre se desviaba hacia Weiss con una mirada melancólica. Weiss había estado evitándola y pasando casi todo su tiempo con Neptune, cosa que le agradecía infinitamente desde mi corazón, de lo contrario creo que Yang hasta podría olvidar que yo era su novia. Aprendí lo que Weiss me menciono cuando regrese, en las noches Yang sufría de pesadillas, yo la calmaba con caricias en su cabeza hasta que dejara de moverse bruscamente entre sueños, también aprendí que no debía preguntar ya que nunca me daría detalles de lo que soñaba, pero también recordé que Weiss en esa conversación me dijo que Adam era el causante. Muchas noches apreté mis puños con impotencia de no poder entrar a sus sueños y sacar a Adam de ellos. Por otra parte, mi rubia había sido de mucha ayuda para mí, entraba con ella en su saco de dormir para mantener el calor, Ruby y Weiss también se quedaban a nuestro lado, ya que la rubia era por lejos la persona que más calor transmitía y todos lo necesitábamos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y mi novia ya no estaba, no me sorprendió, ella era siempre la primera en despertar, a veces pienso que hasta odia la idea de dormir. La busque con la mirada por la habitación de la casa donde estábamos, la vi frotándose las manos y bromeando con Weiss

"Ahora si necesito una de tus tazas de café Ice Queen"

"Ja… Ja… si pudiera tener una créeme que la bebería antes de dártela" respondió la albina y Yang jugo a estar herida

"Te has vuelto cruel conmigo" Chillo mi rubia juguetonamente "Quizás la guardarías para tu nuevo novio"

"Yang, no es mi novio… no aun" Sonrió Weiss y Yang le dio una mirada divertida.

"Buenos días" dije levantándome y mis dos compañeras me respondieron, mire que los demás también comenzar a despertar. Camine estirándome hasta donde estaba mi novia y le di un beso de buenos días "Realmente extraño los colchones, mi espalda me está matando tanto dormir en el suelo"

"Lo ves Yang, te dije que debimos comprar colchones inflables también" hablo Weiss

"ah por favor Ice Queen, eran costosos y no teníamos dinero para esos lujos, pensé que solo eran tus caprichos de princesa, pero nunca creí que íbamos a tardar tanto viajando" Respondió Yang

"Claro, aun te duele haber dejado a Bumblebee atrás ¿no?" Hablo la albina

"Por supuesto, pero la recuperare después, cuando lleguemos a Atlas veré la forma de pedir una nave que me la lleve"

"Tú y tus malas ideas" respondió Weiss

"Al menos si fue buena idea la ropa" Dijo Sun apareciendo en la conversación, ya no me parecía tan extraño ver su poderoso torso oculto bajo un abrigo azul, lo usaba desde hace una semana aunque se quejara que no le agradaba estar empaquetado.

"Lo dice el rey de los exhibicionistas" Dijo Yang con una sonrisa burlona "Tus fan estarían desilusionadas de no verte sin dejar nada a la imaginación"

"Ni que lo digas" respondió mi amigo mordiendo una manzana que sujetaba con su cola

"Al menos conservamos nuestros vestidos" aporta Ruby uniéndose a nuestra platica

"¿No que era una falda de combate?" Pregunte con expresión divertida, la cara de nuestra líder se vio confusa y Weiss solo cubrió su cara con su palma dando un suspiro. Realmente no podía quejarme de los abrigos que compramos en esa ocasión, nos ayudan a brindar calor a nuestros entumidos cuerpos, aunque la desventaja es que nos dificultan un poco el combate.

"Estaremos bien" Dice Yang abrazándonos a todas por el cuello, un habito que a ninguna de nosotras nos molestaba, solo correspondí el abrazo para disfrutar su calor.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Qrow?" pregunto mi rubia

"Salió esta mañana" Informo Oscar "él tratara de llegar a Atlas y enviar una nave a recogernos cuanto antes"

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Ruby

"Él considera que todos estamos muy agotados por el viaje, pensó que en su forma de ave sería más rápido llegar a Atlas desde aquí, podrá pasar las fronteras y volver aquí con ayuda. Además él puede observar lo que ocurre en la ciudad y contactar a Ironwood, le contara lo ocurrido y lo convencerá de que nos permitiera la entrada a Atlas. Nosotros solo debemos esperar tranquilos su regreso"

"¿Por qué no nos dijo antes eso? nadie podría estar tranquilo en nuestra situación tan vulnerable, incluso unos simples bandidos podrían darnos pelea en nuestro mal estado actual" Dije sin saber si hablaba con Ozpin o con Oscar.

"Lo lamento, aún hay algunas cosas que él decide por su cuenta" responde Oscar

"¿Cuánto crees que tarde Qrow?" Pregunto Jaune. Ruby y Weiss se alejaron de Yang y de mí, vi a Neptune ponerse junto a Weiss, la albina sonrió y se quedó a su lado.

"No debería ser más de uno días, lo que para todos nosotros nos habría tomado más de un mes" respondió el joven.

"Creo que sería mejor si yo pudiera ir por mi propia cuenta" soltó Weiss sorprendiéndonos a todos

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunte intrigada

"Ironwood trabaja para mi padre, si el general se entera que estoy aquí querrá enviarme con él y eso sería mi fin, no lo culpo después de todo a mi padre es mejor tenerlo de aliado. Por eso a veces pienso que podría ir por mi cuenta a partir de aquí" Su voz sonaba cansada, quizás más que la de cualquiera de aquí.

"¿En qué demonios estás pensando?" Ladro Yang, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Weiss se calmó y continúo "no puedes quedarte sola en este basurero, llegamos todos juntos y nos iremos todos juntos"

"Yang, tu no conoces el poder de mi familia, ellos son prácticamente dueños de Atlas, nadie sería capaz de oponerse si mi padre me quiere de regreso, ni siquiera el general sería capaz de desobedecer"

"Pues que se vayan al diablo, si alguien quiere alejarte de nosotros tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver" dijo Yang con convicción, ella estaba determinada a pelear con Ironwood si era necesario

"Y sobre el mío" dije sumándome a sus palabras, realmente no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a Weiss.

"Y el de todos" Dice Ruby expresando el sentir de todos los que estaban en la habitación.

"Sabes que no te dejaría sola nunca" Le dijo despacio Neptune en tono más íntimo que hizo sonrojar a la ex heredera.

Los ojos de Weiss brillaron al sentir tanto apoyo y soltó una leve sonrisa, aunque yo supe ver que bajo esa expresión se ocultaba un profundo miedo a que las cosas se cumplieras tal como ella lo dijo. He pasado por la misma situación, pensé.

Más tarde ese día, decidimos salir a los alrededores para mantener nuestra área libre de Grimms, lo último que necesitábamos era que destruyeran lo poco que teníamos. No debíamos alejarnos mucho, pero me percate que la albina se alejaba cada vez más, sigilosamente y sin que nadie lo notara. Decidí estar atenta, aunque peleaba con Grimms y cuidaba la espalda de Yang, no le quite los ojos de encima a Weiss, hasta que desapareció y yo por instinto la seguí sin decírselo a nadie. Por supuesto fui más rápida que la ex heredera y la alcance fácilmente, me puse frente a ella cortando su paso.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" pregunte alzando una ceja

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que hago" respondió desafiándome con sus ojos azules

"Weiss, nada malo pasara, debemos estar unidas, si te vas por tu cuenta solo conseguirás lastimarte y no estás en condiciones de pelear por ti misma hasta Atlas, estar sola te pondrá en más peligro" ella chasqueo la lengua ante mis palabras

"Cuando la nave de Ironwood llegue será más problemático, él es amigo de mi padre y aunque le tengo aprecio ya viste como fue antes, con el tema de Yang, fue duro e inflexible. Estoy segura que nada de lo que digamos lo convencerá de no entregarme a mi padre, solo dirá 'Debes volver a casa y cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a reunir' ¡y eso es basura!"

"Puede que tengas razón…" Acepte "Pero eso no significa que nosotras dejemos que eso ocurra, antes veríamos la forma de sacarte sin que él lo note o sabotear la reunión"

"Eso las pondría en riesgo, si él no ayuda a proteger la reliquia y se reúsa a prestarles su fuerza, es el fin"

"Weiss no te vas a ir, imagina como se pondría Yang" supe que toque un punto sensible cuando vi su mirada caer de mis ojos, con una pisca de dolor ocultándose tras ellos.

"Ella te tiene a ti, además solo será temporal, una vez que llegue a Atlas las buscare"

"Yang no aceptara eso y tú lo sabes, si vuelvo ahora sin ti, ella sabrá que te fuiste y no se quedara tranquila. Te buscara por todo este lugar, quizás llegue a Atlas y desafié a todos con tal que le digan donde estas, podría hasta pensar que te capturaron o algo" Mis palabras estaban acertando y la postura de la albina cambio, de desafiante a insegura "Weiss, nosotras haremos lo que sea por ti, somos amigas y compañeras ¿no?" Ella cerró los ojos resignada y me devolvió la mirada.

"Gracias Blake, vámonos antes que esa rubia haga un alboroto" La vi sonreír más tranquila y comenzamos nuestro retorno. No dejare que tomes las mismas decisiones equivocadas que yo tomé… No si puedo evitarlo querida compañera.

***Weiss***

Cuando volvimos al campamento Yang estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, se oía a lo lejos como Ruby intentaba razonar con ella diciéndole que estábamos bien y que seguro algo se presentó, pero volveríamos. Y fue exacta, aparecimos frente a ellas 3 segundos después, pude ver su enorme sonrisa y en sus ojos un alivio enorme, sus hermosos ojos lila mirándonos como si fuéramos oro. Corrió hacia adelante para abrazar a Blake, por supuesto, ella era la razón por la que tenía esa expresión para empezar. Neptune apareció para abrazarme con tanta fuerza como deseaba que la rubia lo hiciera.

"¿Todo bien?" me pregunto Neptune

"Todo bien" afirme yo, queriendo entrar a la casa y alejarme de la pareja enamorada.

"¿Dónde estaban? Me estaba preocupando" Hablo Yang después de alejarse un poco de Blake, mirándola y también a mí a la distancia

"Solo cazando algunos Grimms" Dije y fue mi excusa para entrar a la casa, tome mi saco de dormir, lo apegue a la pared para sentarme y apoyarme. Neptune se puso a mi lado y me recargue en su hombro, era por lejos más cómodo que la pared.

El frio era normal para mí, después de todo Atlas es mi hogar e incluso podía transmitirme cierta paz. Los demás comían algunas raciones enlatadas tranquilamente, incluso Sun estaba en silencio, cosa bastante peculiar. Fue entonces que Yang y Blake entraron, la chica fauno sosteniendo del brazo a Yang disfrutando su calor con una sonrisa. Creo que mi cara se opacó aún más, me había acostumbrado a ese vacío interior al verlas juntas, pero obviamente era algo que evitaba lo más que podía. Al desviar mis ojos de su dirección, accidentalmente me encontré con Sun, su cara parecía casi tan falta de emoción como la mía, quise asegurarme y seguí sus ojos, era evidente y también siempre lo fue, el mono fauno estaba loco por Blake. Estudie su cara un momento para notar el tipo de expresión que muchas veces yo misma debí gesticular, ojos sin brillo, piel un poco pálida, labios tensos, respiración lenta y finalmente apartar la vista. Parecía una copia exacta de lo que yo había hecho hace unos segundos, siempre supe que no era la única sufriendo en la habitación, pero nunca me había sentado a meditar sobre Sun.

Sun, realmente era compleja su situación, estuvo con Blake siempre, desde que ella se separó de nosotras. Viajo con ella, conoció a sus padres, vivió en su casa, peleo con el colmillo blanco, crearon juntos una revolución, fueron a Haven, pelearon con Adam, tuvieron la opción de juntos ser los nuevos líderes de colmillo blanco, pero Blake se quedó. Ella eligió a Yang y quizás él no estaba tan preparado como yo a asumirlo, muchas veces antes de que el par fueran novias, lo vi intentar coquetear con Blake, acompañarla, cuidarla, tratar de estar ahí. Blake a veces le respondía con buen humor, otras le gritaba, otras solo hacia una mueca y lo dejaba solo, nunca entendí el tipo de relación que tenían o si alguna vez tuvieron algo más que amistad, solo puedo recordar su expresión cuando las chicas declararon que estaban juntas, como si su corazón se quebrara lenta y dolorosamente, a pesar de que bromeamos, esa noche el fauno ni siquiera ceno con nosotros, dijo estar cansado y subió a su habitación. Debió ser aun peor cuando Blake fue a la habitación que compartían para empacar sus cosas e irse con Yang. Quizás el dolor de él era más intenso que el mío o quizás no, al menos él lo intento, yo en cambio solo despeje el camino y entregue a la persona que más amo en bandeja de oro a otra persona, a mi querida amiga Blake.

Si me lo preguntaran, puedo afirmar que no me arrepiento, realmente soy feliz de ver a Yang feliz, solo procuro no ver sus 'actos' de felicidad con Blake, ya que eso si logra afectar mi humor y hacerme sentir como ahora, celosa y miserable… si, lo reconozco, siento celos de que Blake pueda tener cada vez que quiera los labios de la rubia, los que yo solo probé una vez y de forma muy diferente, solo un suave roce era lo que permanecía en mi memoria y no… no era suficiente consuelo saber que eso sería lo único obtendría de Yang… solo el triste recuerdo de un beso fugas que se dio por la emoción del reencuentro de dos amigas.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mire de reojo nuevamente a la pareja, Yang me estaba mirando fijamente, seria, casi podría decir que estaba molesta. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella la desvió y supuse lo que era, Yang sospechaba que yo intente escapar y puse en riesgo a Blake. Sentí el aire más pesado, no quería compartir techo con ellas en este momento, por eso me levante rápidamente y mire a Neptune

"¿Vienes conmigo?" pregunte

"Donde tú quieras" Me responde él, sentí alivio de no tener que mentirle sobre donde ir o alguna razón

"¿Dónde van ahora?" Pregunta Yang soltándose de Blake y parándose junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante, mi corazón se apretó ante la idea de que ella estuviera molesta conmigo

"Solo necesito tomar algo de aire, además me agrada el clima frio" Dije jalando a Neptune de la mano, el entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

"Tranquila Yang, yo la cuido" Dijo mi compañero y vi un leve color rojo en los ojos de Yang, pero se desvaneció en un segundo, quizás lo imagine.

Caminar con Neptune era agradable, él podía hablarme de cualquier tema para distraerme, incluso me dijo que podíamos jugar con nieve. Yo sonreí, pero decline la invitación. Caminamos tomados de la mano por los alrededores, en realidad solo se veía nieve mezclada con tierra, para nuestra fortuna la nieve solo cubría pequeñas partes y dejaba mucha tierra, y hierbas a la vista. Él me sugirió que podíamos buscar algún animal o similar para cenar, y aunque admito que la comida enlatada me traía cansada, no podía imaginarme desollar un animal, aun así le dije que intentáramos cazar algo, esperanzada en que realmente no atraparíamos nada.

Pasaron dos horas y efectivamente, fuera de matar Grimms, no conseguimos nada más que algunas frutas. Ambos tomamos suficientes para todo el grupo y volvimos con las manzanas silvestres.

Cuando llegamos todos parecieron encantados con nuestro hallazgo, incluso Yang parecía un poco menos tensa, estaba sola en un rincón, pero me sorprendió no verla con Blake. Trague saliva esperando que no hubieran discutido por mi culpa, Yang recibió una de las frutas que Ruby le lanzo.

La mañana siguiente me pareció reconfortante, Yang para mi suerte seguía dormida con Blake, al parecer ya estaban mejor, a veces envidiaba que la chica fauno pudiera dormir así con mi querida rubia, pero solo suspire y busque el saco de dormir de Neptune. Lo vi tendido cerca de la cocina y tome mi saco para irme a su lado, cuando estaba acomodándome, él se despertó y me sonrió

"¿Tienes frio?" pregunto

"Un poco" dije con una sonrisa cálida, él salió de su saco y tomo una manta del mesón, ambos nos acostamos sobre nuestros sacos y nos cubrimos con la manta, admito que se sentía muy agradable y termine volviendo a dormir. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo paso, pero desperté al sentir golpes y disparos fuera de la casa.

***Blake***

Desperté al sentir disparos, se escuchaban muy cerca y más por mi herencia fauno, mire a mi lado y Yang no estaba. Busque frenéticamente con la esperanza de que estuviera platicando con nuestra ex heredera, fuera de peligro, pero vi a Weiss dormida y ni rastro de mi rubia.

Me levante de un salto, tome mis botas y me las puse rápidamente, vi que Weiss y Neptune despertaron, pero solo pude salir corriendo apenas mi última bota entro. En cuanto di un paso afuera el frio me golpeo, había olvidado mi abrigo dentro de la casa, solo tenía puesto mi top negro, pero no me importaba, mi sangre ya estaba congelada desde el momento que pensé que Yang estaba en peligro.

Un poco adentrada en el bosque, logre ver a Yang, con sus ojos rojos, golpeado algunos Grimm que aparecían y a su alrededor era un desastre de árboles rotos y algunos quemados. Cuando ella me vio, note que me dio la espalda y siguió peleando. Comencé a pelear a su lado y en unos segundo Neptune y Weiss me alcanzaron, todos comenzamos a matar Grimms hasta que dejaron de aparecer.

"¿Yang que ocurrió?" pregunté un poco alterada, la rubia solo respiraba rápidamente y se secaba el sudor.

"No fue nada, solo sentí unos Grimms cerca y los quise eliminar, pero comenzaron a llegar más"

"¿Por qué no nos despertaste?" Pregunte con el mismo tono "Pudimos ayudarte" Yang me miro y chasqueo la lengua

"No tuve tiempo, todo paso muy rápido" Hablo la rubia con soberbia. No quería que comenzar otra pelea así que trate de calmar la situación

"Está bien, ahora volvamos… a… ¡achus!" Un estornudo salió de mí mientras intentaba hablar, recordé que salir sin abrigo fue mala idea. Yang pareció notarlo solo en ese momento y se alarmo, se quitó su propio abrigo marrón para dármelo, incluso se dio el trabajo de abotonarlo. Yo temblaba tanto que Yang reacciono abrazándome con fuerza por unos segundos, luego comenzamos a caminar de regreso.

"Gracias Yang… pe-pero te vas a enfermar" Dijo algo pausado por el frio que sentía, mis dientes castañeaban, pero su atención me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

"Para mí no está frio gatito… además esto paso por mi" Respondió Yang, me sentí feliz de tenerla a mi lado y me abrace a su cuerpo, Yang podía ser tan dulce cuando quería.

Vi a Weiss y Neptune adelantarse, iban abrazados y noté que él también había salido sin su abrigo.

Al llegar a la casa, Yang tenía una mirada de culpa "Espera un momento aquí" hablo, dejándome sentada en el suelo. Vi a Yang sostener en su mano izquierda una taza para calentar el agua con su semblanza, yo la miraba fijamente, la rubia me miro de reojo y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía. Yo tenía curiosidad, era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso y cuando ella logro hacer el agua hervir tomó otra taza para cambiar el agua. La vi ponerle limón y algunas hierbas, espero un momento y finalmente volvió conmigo "Ten, toma eso para que no te resfríes, perdón por preocuparte mi amor" Dijo abrazándome.

"No debiste molestarte" Dije sintiendo mis ojos temblar de emoción, busque su cara con mi mano libre y bese sus labios. Yang se esforzó tanto por mí… ella era tan increíble que solo quería ser también la mejor para ella.

"Daría mi vida si fuera necesario con tal de verte bien a Blake" Mis orejas de fauno de crisparon, sabía que era cierto.

"El sentimiento es mutuo cariño" respondí, la vi sonrojarse de forma encantadora a mis ojos y me acurruque en ella mientras bebía de mi taza. Nuestro amor era tan fuerte que estaba segura que nadie podría competir con eso… En ese momento sentí la mirada de Weiss, ella aparto la vista rápidamente, estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Neptune, se veían lindos juntos, pero algo en sus ojos me inquietaba y no podía evitarlo, no me gustaba como miraba a Yang. Recordé de pronto la discusión de ayer

***Inicio del Flash Back***

"Yang, amor, pareces un león en una jaula dando vueltas en círculos, me tienes algo mareada" Comente divertida para llamar su atención, desde que Weiss había salido no dejaba de caminar de una esquina a otra mirando ocasionalmente las ventanas.

"No es mucho mejor lo que tenemos, esta casa es pequeña Blake" Dijo algo molesta y se paró a mi lado. Los demás estaban jugando alguna especia de juego muy ruidoso en la habitación, cosa que agradecí, aunque Sun estaba en nuestra cocina improvisada y estaba segura que él si podía escucharnos, por lo mismo trate de bajar el tono de la plática.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Pregunte

"No creo fuera una buena idea que Weiss se fuera sola con Neptune, las cosas allá afuera son peligrosas y aun no exploramos los alrededores"

"Cariño, ellos pueden cuidarse bien"

"No me gusta lo que hacen, lo mismo paso contigo y ella antes, se van sin decir nada y nos dejan a todos preocupados" Su tono se ofusco mas

"Weiss y yo necesitábamos hablar…"

"¡¿Y por eso está bien que se arriesguen así?!" Grito de la nada con sus ojos rojos, todos pudieron oírla y se giraron a mirarnos, pero al darse cuenta volvieron a su juego tratando de no hacer más incómodo el momento

"Solo debíamos platicar… de cosas" Hable algo afectada

"¿Algún buen consejo de escape?" Hablo hiriente, yo sentí una puntada en el corazón y mis ojos de llenaron de lágrimas, en ese momento vi que Yang reacciono, lo supe por su expresión y sus ojos cambiaron a lila, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar Sun apareció de la nada frente a mí

"¡¿Qué demonios Yang?! ¿Crees que es bonito hablarle así a Blake?" sus ojos se veían como una tormenta y los de Yang volvieron a arder en rojo, tenía que hacer algo

"Sun, por favor, no te metas en esto. Yang y yo estamos platicando" hable intentando componer mi voz

"¡Te está gritando!" dijo volviendo a mirar a Yang "Que sea tu novia no te da derecho a hablarle así"

"¿Nadie te enseño a no meterte en conversaciones privadas?" Respondió la rubia

"No es privado si le gritas frente a todos ¡No te mereces a Blake! Siempre parece estar en el segundo lugar de tus prioridades" Hablo duramente y Yang pareció afectada, pero más que eso enojada

"Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor ¡adelante!" Las palabras de Yang me dolieron aún más, la mire afectada y luego a Sun

"No intervengas en esto" Hable amenazante sin saber por qué, el dolor te hace actuar de formas erráticas a veces. Tome a Yang de la mano y salimos fuera de la casa para hablar, en cuanto salimos la solté y la mire "¿es en serio Yang? ¿Realmente piensas todo lo que dijiste?"

"No Blake, perdóname…" Ella intento abrazarme, pero no la deje "Sun… tiene razón en lo que dice, no puedo gritarte por algo tan estúpido"

"¿Realmente crees que yo aún pienso en huir o darle un consejo así a Weiss?" La mire a los ojos fijamente, pude ver la duda en ella aunque no hablara, tampoco le di el tiempo de hacerlo "Sabes que… esto es estúpido" Volví a entrar a la casa dejando sola a mi rubia, ella entro tiempo después y se quedó al otro extremo de la habitación, en silencio, solo pensando.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Aun me duele que Yang dude de mí, pero por otra parte puedo entenderlo, lo que no entiendo es que se deje afectar por temas que solo le conciernen a Weiss. Anoche aunque seguía enojada, no pude dormir lejos de Yang, no quería que nadie preguntara razones y creo que ni siquiera ella quería hablar de eso, cuando vio que iba a su lado solo me dio espacio y yo dormí de espaldas a ella, por primera vez no abrazaba a mi novia.

Ahora estábamos bien por el momento, quería olvidar nuestra discusión de ayer y disfrutar este momento con Yang, pero antes debía también hablar con Sun.

***Weiss***

Más tarde ese día las cosas parecían seguir un poco tensas, yo por mi parte tenía muchas dudas sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana, en especial que Yang saliera sola a pelear sin despertar a su novia. Fije mi atención en Blake platicando con Sun en una de las esquinas de la casa, para mi sorpresa el mono fauno parecía serio y la pelinegra parecía algo fastidiada con él. Estaba deseando poder escucharlos, pero Ruby estaba gritando mucho junto a Nora, Neptune y el resto del equipo JNR, sentía que un pequeño dolor de cabeza aparecía y quería gritar que hubiera un poco de silencio. Yang pareció notarlo y me dio una mirada para salir de la casa un momento, yo vi que Blake seguía discutiendo con Sun y salí en silencio, lo último que deseaba era un problema, pero el ruido era ensordecedor y solo quería escapar de ahí.

"Están animados ¿no?" rio Yang

"Demasiado… no sé de dónde sacan tanta energía" respondí un poco fastidiada disfrutando que el ruido había bajado, pero aun no parecía suficiente.

"¿Caminamos?" preguntó en voz baja, yo la mire y asentí siguiéndola hacia el bosque cercano, yendo por la ruta que hice ayer con Neptune.

"¿Cómo sigue Blake?" Pregunté

"Bien, creo que solo fue un pequeño susto" respondió Yang cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra" Respondí con una sonrisa verdadera.

Seguimos caminando alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio, de pronto la rubia volvió a hablarme "¿Ya es oficial lo tuyo con Neptune?"

"¿Eh?" Parpadee un par de veces "no, es decir… él no me ha propuesto nada" respondí sintiéndome boba por decir eso, yo estaba bien y tampoco quería que él me preguntara algo.

"¿No? Pff… ¿qué espera ese hombre?" su tono era bromista, pero algo decepcionado. No entendía su punto o a lo que quería llegar, solo me limite a guardar silencio y dejarla continuar "Esta mañana creí que ayer se te había declarado y ya comenzarían a dormir juntos"

"¿Cómo tú y Blake?" Respondí un poco irritada, sin reflexionar hasta que ya las palabras me habían dejado "Quiero decir… seria lo normal ¿no?"

"Si, tienes razón" Ella se detuvo y me miro, yo la imite, ella se rasco la nuca desviando sus ojos violeta "¿Crees que Blake sea feliz conmigo?" sentí la tristeza en su voz y me alarme

"¿Paso algo Yang?"

"Ayer discutimos… quiero decir, no lo sé…" ella pateo el suelo "Ayer no estaba de buen humor, después de que te fuiste Blake empezó a decirme algunas cosas, quizás bromas, pero yo le respondí mal muchas veces. Vi lagrimas caer de sus ojos… la lastime…" La rubia se veía mas dolida "Solo entonces quise controlarme y disculparme, pero Sun salto a defenderla, me grito que yo no merecía a Blake y que siempre la dejaba en segundo lugar…" Yo sentí que el frio llegaba a mi corazón al ver su triste expresión de nuevo, ella continuo, mirando el suelo "Me enfade más, le grite a Sun que si él podía hacerlo mejor, que lo intentara… Blake se molestó, luego me miro dolida y tomo mi mano para que saliéramos. Hablamos, pero creo que las cosas no están muy bien… además con lo de hoy, por no avisarle… Blake se asustó y salió sin abrigo, por mi enojo no lo note hasta que la vi temblar. Ella pudo enfermarse y eso sería muy malo en nuestra actual situación…" Ella apretó los puños "¿Crees que Sun tenga razón con que no le pongo suficiente atención?"

"¡No!" exclame con seguridad "Amas a Blake, hoy te esforzaste mucho por ella. Ayer seguro discutieron porque sentiste que la puse en riesgo, y lo siento mucho, pero no dejes que Sun te fastidie" en ese momento entendí porque la chica fauno discutía con Sun esa tarde.

"¿Crees en los celos de amigos?" me pregunto

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" pregunte

"Creo que fue una de las razones que me hizo discutir con Blake… yo… diablos, me enfade por Neptune" Mis ojos se enancharon en sorpresa "Ayer me preocupe mucho cuando no las vi, pensé que algo malo les había pasado, ¡casi me volví loca!" Continuo la rubia gesticulando con sus manos "Luego las vi, sentí mucho alivio, quería hablar contigo luego que volvieron para salir de una duda… quería saber si Blake había intentado irse… pero Neptune… ahora aparece cada vez que intento hablar contigo. Se fueron a quien sabe dónde y estaba muy preocupada porque ya no me dices nada, pareces evitarme todo el tiempo"

"Yang…" Luché por ordenar mis ideas, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire por lo fuerte que latía mi corazón con las palabras de la rubia, ella estaba muy preocupada por mi "No tienes que preocuparte, soy fuerte puedo cuidar de mi misma…"

"Lo se… pero… me importas mucho Weiss ¡No quiero te alejes!" Grito de pronto Yang y me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí su abrazo e intente calmarla. Yang tenía muchos problemas de abandono, sé que alejarme tan drásticamente de ella con Neptune podía estar desatando esta crisis en ella, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle que lo hacía porque la amaba? Que Blake prácticamente lo sabía y yo le asegure que me mantendría a distancia, por supuesto que Yang no lo entendía ahora, pero no podía confesárselo en este momento, ni nunca…

"Yang, tu siempre serás muy importante para mí, nunca te dejare sola, pase lo que pase estaré contigo… si necesitas hablar siempre podemos hacerlo" sentí un nudo en mi garganta "Pero si estoy más distante es porque… Yang… yo te…" las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, luche por contenerlas, no debía. La rubia se apartó mirándome con sus ojos lila afligidos.

"Perdón Weiss… te dije que aceptaba tu relación y no volvería a molestarte, quiero estés feliz también, solo que es difícil acostumbrarme a que no estas siempre ahí conmigo. Se lo fastidioso que es tener a un tercero sobreprotector, lo vivo con Sun" Ella me dio una mirada intensa con sus hermosos ojos, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos

"Sun solo está tratando de cuidarla, pero si quieres evitar sus intervenciones debes ser más atenta con Blake" Le sonreí "Por mi parte Neptune está demostrando ser merecedor de esta Schnee" dije en tono presumido tratando de cambiar el ambiente a uno más animado "Si me necesitas siempre estaré para ti, pero solo después de Blake. No pretendo que ella sienta que prefieres hablar con una amiga que con tu novia" Yang pareció entenderlo y me agradeció, luego decidimos regresar.

Volver a la casa arruinada y ruidosa parecía más incómodo ahora que cuando salimos, carraspee un poco para que Yang me mirara "Arregla las cosas con Blake, dile que te cuente lo que paso ayer conmigo" dije seriamente, Yang asintió y entramos. Vi que todo seguía como cuando nos fuimos, solo que Blake ahora estaba sentada en su saco contra la pared y Sun jugaba con los demás.

Yang fue con la chica fauno y luego de hablar por un tiempo, Blake me miro esperando aprobación, yo asentí con una sonrisa y Blake comenzó a hablar. Vi como la expresión de Yang cambiaba y un sentimiento de tristeza se reflejaba en su cara, luego se abrazaron y Blake beso a la rubia, una pisca de dolor se posó en mi corazón, pero estaba consciente de las consecuencias de estar cerca de Yang. Desvié mi mirada como siempre, fui con Neptune y Sun a participar en los juegos que hacían.

La mañana siguiente despertamos al sentir el ruido de una nave, todos saltamos por nuestras armas y nos pusimos en guardia. Esperábamos que fuera Qrow, pero estábamos preparados en caso que solo fuera una nave de reconocimiento. Para tranquilidad de todos, cuando la nave aterrizo, un borracho salió riendo de la nave y gritando que todo estaba bien. Al ver que incluso tuvo tiempo de conseguir alcohol le creímos.

Todos salieron al encuentro, yo conserve respetable distancia con mi compañero Neptune, hasta que Ruby corrió hacia nosotros

"Puedes estar tranquila, Ironwood solo mando una nave y tío Qrow no te menciono con él, el general no sabe que te encuentras aquí" dijo nuestra líder con voz chillona y metió mi cabello dentro de mi abrigo, luego me puso la capucha "Solo debes irte tranquila y dudo que los soldados de la nave te reconozcan"

"Gracias Ruby" Sonreí realmente agradecida de tener algo menos de que preocuparme y subí a la nave mezclándome con el grupo, Neptune y todo el equipo JNR usaba las capuchas también justificadas por el frio, así que pasaba desapercibida.

El viaje en nave fue solo de una hora, y cuando aterrizamos pudimos ir directo a la ciudad. Qrow había avisado al general que necesitábamos tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y que estaríamos unos días en eso, después, cuando estuviéramos listos iríamos a verlo. Ironwood fue comprensivo al saber el viaje que pasamos e incluso le dio suficiente dinero a Qrow como para pagar un buen hotel, comida, ropa y lo que hiciera falta, únicamente restringido al alcohol. Por fin podríamos tener unos días de calma.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, tomamos tres habitaciones, una por equipo y la sobrante para Qrow y Oscar, Sun y Neptune compartían con JNP. El plan era reunirnos en las salas comunes al día siguiente, por ahora todos solo queríamos descansar. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, era suficientemente grande como una casa, tenía sala de estar, televisión, comedor y cuatro camas, desafortunadamente todas en la misma habitación, tendría que seguir viendo a Yang y Blake… en ese momento no me importo tanto, solo tome toallas limpias y una muda de pijama para entrar al baño a ducharme.

El baño me relajo y me dio más sueño, cuando salí pude ver a las demás que habían pedido servicio a la habitación, cosa que me hizo feliz, tener comida de verdad después de tanto tiempo se sintió como el cielo.

Las demás chicas, al terminar de comer se ducharon también, agradecí internamente que Ruby se metiera con Yang a bañar, y luego, por separado Blake. Aun no me sentía lista para verlas llegar más allá en su relación. Cuando Yang salió con su cabello mojado y una descuidada toalla cubriéndolo, sentí el impulso de ofrecerme a secárselo y peinarla, lo hice durante un tiempo antes de que Blake regresara y admito que lo extrañaba. Seguí observándola, ella como de costumbre dejaba su prótesis sobre la cama antes de bañarse y no se la ponía hasta que se levantara al día siguiente, al menos eso me daba la oportunidad de mirar su muñón, pensé que aun sin una parte de su cuerpo me parecía perfecta y hermosa. De un momento a otro me vi perdida en sus divinas curvas, pero fui descubierta

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto divertida la rubia sentándose a mi lado en la cama, sentí un alivio enorme cuando me asegure que Blake estaba duchándose, sus bromas parecían menos graciosas desde que era novia de una de mis mejores amigas.

"Por favor ¿cuándo dejaras de creerte el centro de atención?" Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida y Yang sonrió arrugando la nariz

"Es un hábito" dicho esto, me dio su cepillo de pelo "¿Te molestaría? Hace mucho no lo haces y Blake estará ocupada con su propio cabello cuando salga"

"¿Y crees que yo no tengo trabajo con el mío?" pregunte entre perpleja y bromista

"claro que sí, pero ya lo secaste, además antes dijiste me ayudarías siempre" Su sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que me daba hacía que mi corazón pareciera derretirse, sentí mis mejillas ganar color y ardían como si el fuego las quemara, sabiendo que eso divertía mas a la rubia, ya que ella pensaba que era porque me avergonzaba admitir que la ayudaría. Si solo ella supiera que es un sonrojo de amor… quizás así no me haría morir por ella con sus sonrisas y peticiones, pero nunca lo sabría, yo no se lo diría… Recordé mi momento de debilidad en el bosque, también era esa una razón para jamás volver a intentarlo.

"Ok rubia, siéntate y yo me encargo" la oí exclamar de felicidad y comencé a cepillar su cabello, su aroma que tanto extrañaba, su suavidad, su rebeldía a veces. Puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros apoyándome, su piel tersa y fuerte, moldeada perfectamente por su musculatura, antes de poder razonar ya estaba delineándola por el pulgar en un suave roce. A Yang no parecía molestarle, solo estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación de el cepillo bajar por su cabello, sacudí un poco mi cabeza, detuve mi pulgar y continúe mi labor.

A veces me gustaría saber cómo poder actuar más normal cerca de Yang, como poder ser su amiga sin dejar que este amor afecte mi conducta… Estaba concentrada un su cabello cuando levante la vista hacia el baño y vi a Blake, ella solo avanzo secándose el cabello con la toalla algo distraída.

"Amor ¿no quieres que te seque el cabello?" Pregunto la chica fauno, 'amor' Esa palabra… se sentía como un cuchillo en mi corazón, detuve mi mano apretando un poco el cepillo de pelo que sostenía. Yang abrió sus ojos para mirar a su novia, pero no se movió

"Estoy bien, Weiss se encargara, ocúpate de ti cariño y de verte hermosa" Respondió la rubia ignorando la importancia de sus palabras, solo entonces Blake noto que Yang estaba conmigo, parpadeo un poco confundida

"No me importaría ayudarte" insistió Blake y Yang solo se rio

"Deja de ser un gatito celoso, estoy con mi Ice Queen ahora" Nuevamente Yang ignoro el efecto de sus palabras tanto en Blake como en mí. La chica fauno abrió los ojos enormes y yo sentí que mi mente se nublaba. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil? Le pregunte solo en mi mente, tenía que hacer algo…

"No soy de tu propiedad Yang" dije tratando de no sonar temblorosa

"Pero eres mi amiga" Dijo sonriendo y yo sentí el pesar de haber hablado, se sentía mejor esa corriente cálida que este frio en las venas de la palabra 'amiga', Golpee con el cepillo su cabeza "¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Qué hablamos sobre novia y amiga?" le susurre al oído, Yang abrió los ojos y comprendió, no quería que se alejara, pero era lo correcto para las tres.

"Blake, pensándolo bien, me encantaría si continuas tú, Weiss solo me ayudaba un poco" Vi como los ojos del fauno volvían a brillar

"Encantada cariño" Yang se sentó en la cama con Blake y ella conecto el secador de pelo, secaba su cabello con cuidado para no quemarlo, yo me esforcé por ignorarlas un rato.

"Listo" Hablo el fauno y Yang estaba feliz, abrazo a Blake con su brazo izquierdo dándole besos en la mejilla mientras la pelinegra se ocupaba de su propio cabello. Finalmente ambas se metieron a la cama.

"Que tengan buenas noches" dijo la rubia despidiéndose por hoy. Yo me acomode en mi cama y trate de dormí, eso sería lo mejor.

La mañana siguiente desperté y me frote los ojos, mire la cama de un lado y estaba Ruby cómodamente dormida, tanto que babeaba. Al mirar la del otro lado, como de costumbre solo vi a Blake y Yang no estaba, a veces me preguntaba si la rubia dormía lo suficiente.

Me levante y mire el reloj, eran las 10 AM y debíamos bajar a desayunar con los demás, tome una muda de ropa y me dirigía al baño para prepararme. Al salir ya vestida vi a Yang dormida en un sofá frente a la televisión encendida, me acerque cuidadosamente y me senté en la mesa de café frente a ella, definitivamente esta mujer no duerme lo que debería y creo que puede ser por sus pesadillas.

Me quede en silencio, solo observando la paz en su rostro, su boca entre abierta tomando y sacando aire, el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, sus doradas pestañas, los mechones rubios esparcidos desordenadamente por su frente. Trague saliva, sus labios parecían un imán que me atraía a acercarme y tomar un beso, era una atracción casi fatal que agradecía poder contener y contrario a mis deseos solo acaricie su mejilla con mi mano. Sus parpados temblaron y murmuro algo

"Ya voy…" Soltó un suave ronquido y yo me quede confundida, ¿Sera que sabe que estoy aquí?, me moví despacio sentándome a su lado en el sofá

"¿Yang?" Pregunte en tono suave, tratando se despertarla, vi que nuevamente sus parpados temblaron y vi como aparecieron sus hermosos ojos lila, aunque adormilados "¿estás bien?"

"¿Weiss?" soltó suavemente, me miro parpadeando rápidamente "Yo... creo que me dormí de nuevo"

"Luces cansada ¿Segura que estas descansando bien?" pregunte preocupada

"Si… solo…" Sentí su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro y mi corazón salto al instante "5 minutos más…" La rubia guardo silencio y solo sentí su respiración, me quede inmóvil por un momento hasta que ella volvió a murmurar despacio "hueles bien…" Mi rostro se sintió completamente rojo, la mire por encima del hombro notando que seguía con sus ojos cerrados, solo está dormida Weiss, me repetí. Su calor, su olor, me hicieron relajarme también y me dormí apoyando mi cabeza en la suya.

"¿Yang? ¿Weiss?"

Abrí los ojos despacio solo para encontrarme con los ojos de Ruby casi en mi cara

"¡Aah! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!" No fui yo la que exclamo, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo, sorprendida mire a mi lado y me encontré a centímetros del rostro de Yang que también acababa de despertar, ella había hablado. Nos miramos un segundo y desviamos la mirada, nerviosas por la cercanía, mi expresión era confusa y fue cuando recordé que me dormí en el sofá

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunte

"La 1 PM, Blake y yo nos quedamos dormidas creo, y al parecer ustedes nos estaban esperando y las venció el sueño" dijo la joven líder

"Algo de eso recuerdo" dice Yang estirándose "Me levante y me dormí en el sofá, luego Weiss intento despertarme y volví a dormirme"

No pude decir palabra después de eso, Yang tenía su rostro sonriente como siempre y se veía más repuesta, Blake trataba de no mirarme de forma extraña, pero aun así podía ver la confusión en su cara, no podía culparla, todo se estaba tornando muy extraño otra vez y en mi contra. Las chicas estaban listas para bajar cuando les anuncie que me quedaría.

"¿Qué?" dijo la rubia mirándome, yo suspire

"Por si no lo notas estamos en mi ciudad de origen donde todos los Schnee somos altamente conocidos, lo mejor es que me quede en el hotel y no salga hasta que sea el momento"

"Pf… naa… Te perderás la diversión" Dijo Ruby y miro a Yang, ella saco sus lentes aviadores del bolsillo y me los puso cubriendo mis ojos

"Con esto bastara, mientras no asomes tu cabello, apenas yo misma podría reconocerte" Hablo la rubia, parecían haberlo planeado con anticipación.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, muévete" ordeno Ruby jugueteando y uniéndose a su hermana. Yo me puse mi abrigo con capucha para ocultar mi cabello y me acomode los lentes, ella tenía razón, eran suficientes para cubrir mis ojos azules y mi cicatriz, estaría bien.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores, paso a dejar el penúltimo capitulo de este pequeño Fanfic y espero lo disfruten, le puse mucho esfuerzo tratando de reflejar ciertas cosas que hace demasiado tiempo no escribia xD despues de leer entenderan. Si quieres escribirme que les parecio o que esperan del final, se los agradecere, saludos!

***Blake***

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con los demás, una sensación de calma me invadieron cuando vi a Neptune tomar la mano de Weiss y sonreírle cálidamente, la ex heredera correspondió sonrojándose. Por razones que aun intento comprender, desde hace unos días había empezado a sentirme extraña de nuevo con Weiss. Sé que no era su culpa, pero su cercanía con Yang me incomodaba un poco, la albina era nuestra amiga y me ayudó mucho, pero también soy consciente de que no debo tentar mi suerte con ella y Yang.

Su salida al bosque esa tarde me sorprendió, pero cuando volvieron, Yang había cambiado su actitud y parecía más tranquila, pensé que Weiss como siempre la había ayudado a comprender mejor las cosas. Amaba a Yang aunque la sintiera distante en ocasiones y realmente nuestra pelea había sido boba. Quería estar molesta con Sun, pero después de hablar pude comprender su punto

***Inicio Flash Back***

"Sun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" le pregunte casi como una orden, aun sentía un poco mi sangre hervir por cómo le hablo a Yang el día anterior

"Sé que estas molesta conmigo, pero Yang se está portando como una idiota contigo" me dijo mi amigo con amargura

"No tienes derecho a meterte en mi relación con ella, es una pelea de pareja" Gruñí, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y vi a la ex heredera, mirándome fijamente casi con una mueca, pero la ignore, ella no sabía lo que ocurría

"Pero te grito frente a todos nosotros, no puedo permitírselo"

"Sun, ¿me estas escuchando? Te digo que no te metas en nuestras discusiones, solo las empeoras"

"Blake, escúchate tú, pareciera que estuvieras resignada a ser una segunda opción" Dijo con veneno

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo mismo que dijo Ilia antes de irse, Yang parece estar interesada más en Weiss que en ti, estás haciendo el papel de tonta" Apreté los dientes y lo mire con furia

"Yang está conmigo, no con Weiss, y mientras tú no te metas seguiremos juntas" Sun me miro entrecerrando los ojos

"Lo sabes ¿cierto? Debes haber visto como ella mira a Yang, y al parecer la rubia disfruta esa atención, por favor Blake ¡mereces más que eso!" Lo mire con ojos molestos y desafiantes

"¿Puedes bajar la voz? Estoy frente a ti, no necesitas gritar. Y sí, he notado algunas cosas que no me gustan, pero es obvio que ellas sean cercanas, fui yo quien las abandono Sun, a todos les debe costar confiar del todo en mi"

"¿Y por eso debes soportar estas cosas? Yang está actuando mal, no está siendo lo que ella debería ser, si tu estuvieras conmigo no tendría ojos para nadie más"

"¡Pero no lo estamos!" Note que estaba alzando la voz y me controle "No quiero ser cruel contigo Sun, eres mi amigo, pero necesito confíes en lo que yo decido"

"Blake…" Hablo él, mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca "En todas las decisiones que has tomado, y yo me he involucrado, fue porque estabas equivocada y lo sabes" El tomo mis manos y yo me alarme un poco "Sé que sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero protegerte" Sus palabras fueron cálidas y yo de alguna manera siempre supe sus sentimientos aunque él no me lo dijera. Le sonreí tristemente y apreté sus manos

"Sun, yo amo a Yang… lo siento tanto"

"Lo sé" Dijo el soltándome "Por eso lo mínimo que espero de ella es que te respete"

"Lo hace Sun, hablare con ella y arreglaremos esto, pero no vuelvas a entrometerte por favor" Lo mire fijamente "Si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mí, no cuando este discutiendo con ella" Sun cruzo los brazos frente a mis palabras

"Pues bien, lo entiendo" Dijo con una mueca, sabía que estaba enojado "Te aviso de una vez, Yang y Weiss no están" ante sus palabras voltee mi rostro hasta donde había estado la albina hace unos minutos, efectivamente ya no estaba y tampoco Yang. No supe que pensar, quizás solo necesitaban habar un poco, me aleje de Sun, él me siguió con la mirada y suspiro, luego solo se limitó a ir con el grupo.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos, cuando Yang volvió, ella lucia más tranquila y camino directamente a mi lado

"¿Blake?" dijo inclinándose frente a mí, yo estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared

"Dime" dije sin emoción

"Lo siento… no debí desquitarme contigo ayer, estaba enfadada porque estaba preocupada por ustedes, no me dijiste a donde ibas y yo no pude controlarme" Al oír sus palabras asumí que realmente Yang pensó que la que intento huir fui yo "Weiss… dijo que podías contarme lo que paso ayer entre ustedes" Mis ojos se abrieron y mire a la ex heredera, parecía haberlo estado esperando y con una suave sonrisa asintió

"Quede preocupada por Weiss, cuando vi que se fue sola corrí a buscarla y la convencí de que no se fuera… ella quería huir sola" La mirada de Yang reflejo tristeza y gratitud, también una pisca de culpa

"Perdóname, yo no debí asumir cosas ayer antes de hablar contigo" dijo mi rubia y yo solo la acerque para besarla

"Tienes que hablar más conmigo Yang y confiar en mí, yo estoy aquí para ti siempre que me necesites… tal como tú lo estas para mi" dije suave, solo quería que ella entendiera mis sentimientos.

"Gracias Blake" respondió ella dándome un tierno beso.

***Fin Flash Back***

Sun había vuelto a plantar las dudas en mi cabeza, quizás por eso nuevamente me siento incomoda con Weiss, a pesar que ella parece interesa da en Neptune.

Recordé al instante lo de esta mañana, admito que cuando desperté y no vi a Yang a mi lado no me extrañó, tampoco lo hizo no ver a Weiss en su cama, supuse estarían tomando café como siempre, un gusto que yo no comparto y aunque intentara no podría. Al levantarme y tomar mi ropa para cambiarme fue cuando las vi, oí la televisión y mire en su dirección, solo para ver a mi novia dormida en el hombro de Weiss, admito que los celos subieron a mi cabeza y recorrieron mi cuerpo a velocidad impresionante, mis orejas se tensaron y mis ojos se entrecerraron, apreté mis dientes y contuve el impulso de gritar el nombre de Yang. Para mi suerte Ruby se despertó y se divirtió con la escena, me pidió las dejara dormir un poco más y ella se encargó de despertarlas más tarde.

Suspire pesadamente sin darme cuenta y Yang se detuvo a mirarme

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto

Yo hice una mueca y no respondí, no sabía que decirle, me sentía un poco tonta por sentir celos en esta situación, sabía que eran un sentimiento que solía cegar a las personas y no quería sentirlos. Mi rubia no insistió y solo tomo mi mano para que siguiéramos caminando hasta la puerta con Ruby

"¿Vienes Weiss?" Pregunto nuestra joven líder, Weiss se volteó para ir con nosotros, pero de pronto Neptune la abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de nuestra amiga. La cara de la albina se volvió completamente roja y fue incapaz de hablar

"La llevare a caminar conmigo, se las regreso más tarde" Dijo nuestro amigo con una sonrisa encantadora, en ese momento salimos sin insistir.

"Diviértanse" grito Ruby y volvió con nosotras.

Caminar por Atlas era agradable al lado de Yang, ella era mi sol personal en medio de tanto frio y era más de lo que pude desear, aunque a veces me preguntaba si realmente Yang era feliz a mi lado. En muchas ocasiones me lo he preguntado al verla seria, al verla preocupada, al despertarla en sus pesadillas nocturnas. No estoy segura si lo que siento es producto de mis celos o si realmente estamos con una barrera invisible en algunas ocasiones.

En nuestra caminata Yang compro té para mí y Ruby, para ella un café, admito que nos ayudó a tolerar mejor el frio. Nos sentamos en las bancas de un parque a observar el paisaje y relajarnos un poco, yo veía de reojo a mi novia, con su mirada a veces fija en su café como si estuviera pensando en algo o alguien… Estaba sintiéndome presionada sin saber porque, Ruby hablaba de algo que no podía entender con mi rubia, era como si ninguna de las palabras de nuestra líder llegara a mi cabeza hasta que reaccione a un nombre

"… Weiss sabe eso" Termino de decir Ruby, intente poder atención al tema para comprender un poco

"Entonces ¿si crees que Neptune la mantendrá a salvo del ejército que ronda la ciudad?" pregunto Yang con incredulidad y casi una pisca de burla

"Él es su novio, puede manejarlo" Respondió Ruby

"Eso aún no es oficial" Respondió Yang tomando otro sorbo de café

"Seguro se lo pide hoy, escuche de una fuente cercana el chisme"

"¿Sun dijo eso?" Pregunte a nuestra líder

"Si, lo escuche cuando estaba animándolo. Supongo serán diferentes las cosas desde ahora ¿crees que Weiss vaya a dormir en otro cuarto con él?" Yang solo bebía su café sin responder, parecía ajena a la plática y despreocupada.

"Sería normal Ruby, pero no nos hagamos ideas antes de tiempo" respondí y me levante estirándome "Estoy algo cansada y con frio ¿les importa si vuelvo al hotel?" Pregunte

"Voy contigo" respondió Yang y Ruby dijo que se reuniría con el equipo JNR a seguir recorriendo. El regreso al hotel se sintió más cómodo que la ida, Yang por fin volvía a ponerme atención y me hacía algunas bromas. Me sentí mejor con su actitud y cuando llegamos a la habitación me tire con ella en la cama a descansar, a veces pensar tanto cansaba más que pelear con Grimms.

Estábamos tranquilas solo descansando y platicando hasta que Yang comenzó a acercarse más a mí, a besarme el cuello, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y sentí deseos de corresponder sus besos. Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, mi cabeza nublo mi juicio y mis preocupaciones, para solo dejarme con sensaciones gustosas bajo el toque de mi rubia. El calor empezó a invadir mi cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, mis mano se empezaron a deslizar bajo las ropas de Yang, ella comenzó a quitarme las mía, cosa que agradecí ya que el calor estaba sofocándome, por alguna razón solo aumentaba… cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estábamos con el torso desnudo, pero con nuestros sujetadores aun en su lugar, con besos más ansiosos y caricias.

La mire un momento, si continuábamos así solo habría un resultado y sabía que ambas estábamos consientes y cómodas con ello, este sería nuestro momento especial, por fin estaría con mi novia y nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma. La sola idea me ponía feliz, pero muy nerviosa también, nunca había dado ese paso con nadie más y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Estaba acostada con ella sobre mí, Yang me besaba los hombros, sus besos se sentían como fuego quemando mi piel, mordiendo y rascando también. Su brazo metálico se sentía frío, pero agradable al contacto con mi ahora ardiente piel. Ella bajo besando por encima de mi pecho y siguió hasta mi estómago, lo lleno de besos, sentí como acaricio la cicatriz que me dejo la espada de Adam y la beso. El calor que desprendía mi cuerpo en ese instante era casi abrumador y sentí que comenzaba a sudar un poco, ella me abrazo por la cadera haciendo que me arqueara un poco, cada beso que me daba me hacía sentir electricidad en la espalda y un cosquilleo en mi intimidad.

"Yang…" Susurre, ella me sonrió y se sentó sobre mi cadera, yo por impulso me senté también y la abrace mordiendo su cuello, ella me beso con más comodidad. Comenzó a rascar mi cadera, en un movimiento puso una de mis piernas sobre la de ella, juntando nuestras zonas intimas y comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera produciendo un roce. Se sentía tan bien… aunque fuera con nuestros pantalones puestos, estaba tan sensible que podía disfrutarlo y comencé a gemir un poco. A Yang esto pareció motivarla aún más, acaricio mis pechos y paso sus manos a mi espalda, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarme mi sujetador, escuche la puerta abrirse y quedamos petrificadas.

Los intensos ojos azules de Weiss nos miraron con sorpresa y se llevó rápidamente la mano a su boca "¡Perdón!" dijo antes de salir como una ventisca por la puerta. Yo sonreí un poco avergonzada, pero dispuesta a seguir hasta que observe a mi compañera, mi rubia estaba casi paralizada y se veía nerviosa.

"¿Yang?" pregunte con un poco insegura, sus ojos lila se clavaron en mi con consternación y quizás una pisca de tristeza

"Lo siento Blake… creo que me precipite" Me dijo tratando de apartarse un poco, pero la abrace del cuello evitándolo y la mire

"Amor… ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunte y ella clavo sus ojos en los míos

"Eres tan hermosa gatito… quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy segura…" Ella me tomo los brazos para que la soltara y se apartó de mí, pude sentir el dolor del rechazo en mi pecho y solo pude quedarme sentada con la cabeza gacha.

***Weiss***

Baje las escaleras rápidamente viendo a Neptune esperándome, había olvidado mi arma en la habitación, si algo pasaba debía sentirme capaz de protegerme y pelear, pero jamás espere que Yang y Blake estarían ahí… mucho menos que interrumpiría su romance. Mi cara estaba totalmente descompuesta, sentía un nudo en la garganta de saber que Yang estaba dando un paso tan importante con Blake y sentía la necesidad de alejarme de ahí.

"oye, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto Neptune preocupado "Tu cara está muy pálida, ¿viste a alguien de tu familia?" Pregunto empuñando su arma

"¡No! Dust no lo permita" exclame "Solo necesito salir de aquí, vamos a pasear quieres"

"¿Y tú arma? Se supone volvimos por eso" preguntó él

"Olvide mi llave" Mentí

"Podemos pedir una copia en la recepción, si quieres te acompaño"

"no es importante, puedo pelear sin mi arma si fuera el caso, vamos" Dije tomándole la mano y saliendo apresuradamente a la ciudad.

***Blake***

Después de unos minutos, pude sentir la respiración pesada de Yang con mis orejas de fauno y alce la vista preocupada, me acerque a la orilla de la cama gateando y me senté para mirarla, pero su cabello cubría su rostro

"¿Yang?" Ladee un poco mi rostro para intentar ver sus ojos, pude notar tenia lagrimas acumuladas y no supe que hacer, deje a mi instinto actuar. Me arrodille frente a ella y apoye mis brazos en sus piernas para mirarla "¿Qué ocurre Yang? Por favor, lo que sea puedes decírmelo" Yang negó con su cabeza sin mirarme y yo insistí "Yang…" Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y fijo sus ojos en mi

"No sé si puedo hacer esto… Blake… tengo miedo" Mis ojos se enancharon al oírla y espere a que siguiera "Al ver a Weiss volví un poco a la realidad… si vuelvo a perderte no sé cómo me recuperare de eso, si pasa algo más entre nosotras y un día ya no estas, ya sea por Salem o por Adam, no podría resistirlo" Acaricie su rostro con cuidado y no quite mis ojos de los suyos, quería que continuara hablando y desahogándose "¿Sabes por qué casi no duermo? No son solo mis pesadillas con Adam y esa noche… vivo cada día pensando que despertare y no vas a estar, que te marcharas. Despierto antes que cualquiera, ahora más que nunca porque pienso que si lo haces tú primero te irás…"

"Yang… sé que no hemos hablado mucho de esto, pero creo es el momento. Desde Beacon siempre te dije que yo siempre corría, que escapaba porque no sabía cómo resolver mis conflictos y no tenía el valor de quedarme a enfrentarlos. La noche que perdiste tu brazo por mi culpa… antes de eso yo enfrente a Adam, aterrorizada, pero lo intente, quería cambiar" Pude verla escuchándome atentamente y me levante para sentarme junto a ella en la cama "Lamentablemente él supo meterse en mi cabeza y paralizarme, dijo que me haría pagar por traicionarlo, pero antes destruiría todo lo que amo…" La mire con una sonrisa triste "En ese preciso momento tu apareciste gritando mi nombre, Adam solo necesito ver mi cara para darse cuenta que te amaba y me dijo comenzaría contigo… él me apuñalo solo para llamar tu atención y que lo atacaras, luego caíste inconsciente y yo no dude en saltar frente a ti para protegerte. Te saque de ahí dejando uno de mis clones de sombra y permanecí a tu lado hasta que estabas a salvo, pero me vi forzada a escapar… Yo no pido que lo entiendas Yang, porque fue cobarde, pero si me fui de tu lado es porque te amo tanto que la sola idea de que Adam volviera a lastimarte me aterrorizo" Sentí que las palabras ya no querían seguir saliendo, recordar todo eso era doloroso para ambas

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos antes de esto?" Pregunto Yang

"No lo sé, tenía miedo de que al saberlo quisieras buscar a Adam y cumplir tu amenaza de matarlo… Él no vale la pena Yang… con el tiempo entendí que solo era un cobarde manipulador, que solo tiene poder dentro de nuestras mentes" Acaricie la mejilla de Yang con el revés de mi mano "Nunca voy a alejarme de ti otra vez… ni por miedo a Salem, ni miedo a Adam, nada es más fuerte que esto" Puse su mano en mi pecho para que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón, quería comprendiera que soy sincera, ella me sonrió suavemente

"Quiero confiar en ti… voy a confiar en ti, pero primero mírame a los ojos y prométeme que nunca te vas a ir" Ella me mostro los dientes en una sonrisa mayor y yo entendí la referencia

"Nunca me iré, lo prometo" sonreí sintiéndome mejor

"Ok, gracias" Dijo ella de forma petulante y yo la golpee con la almohada

"Por favor… yo tenía más emoción al decirlo" bromeamos un poco

"Solo hay un problema" dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

"¿Cuál?" Pregunte un poco asustada

"Te ves sexy cuando eres combativa" ella tomo mi cara y la atrajo en un nuevo beso "Creo que ya no tengo miedo" dijo moviendo sus cejas

"Yang… Yo… quiero ser tu mujer" Dije coquetamente, Yang se sorprendió y trago saliva sonrojándose profundamente. Supe que había dicho las palabras correctas cuando mi rubia me beso intensamente casi dejándome sin aliento.

***Weiss***

Paseamos por algunos lugares que eran atractivos y finalmente nos sentamos en una cafetería a tomar un jugo con pastel. Neptune era quien hablaba con las personas y yo solo me limitaba a ocultar mi cara disimuladamente al ver gente del ejército. Realmente agradecí tener los lentes de Yang, además de ocultarme de los guardias también me ocultaban de Neptune, me sentía tan confundida, parpadeaba continuamente tratando de calmarme y mis puños sujetaban fuertemente mi vestido.

Sabía que la relación de Yang y Blake iba bien, que eventualmente pasaría, pero no evitaba sentir un horrible escalofrió, sentía que ahora todo era más difícil. Pensé en que habría pasado si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos en el bosque, seguramente eso habría sido peor, más incómodo. Es difícil contener o disimular el amor que siento, no dejo de seguirla con mi mirada y me da terror que Blake lo note.

"¿Weiss? ¿Me escuchas?" Hablo Neptune sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Discúlpame, ¿qué decías?" pregunte con una sonrisa y él tomo mi mano, acariciándola y yo suspire, quizás estar con Neptune era mi mejor opción para olvidar mis sentimientos.

"Te decía que luces algo tensa ¿Segura que estas bien?"

"Lo estoy, solo es un poco extraño estar de incognito en mi propia ciudad" mentí tratando de calmar sus preguntas. El mesero trajo nuestras bebidas y me apresure a beber un poco de la mía.

"Lo entiendo, pero sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte"

"Gracias Neptune, pero creo estaremos bien mientras nadie note mi presencia"

"Seguro que si" Dijo sonriéndome "Weiss… hay algo… que me he estado preguntando hace un tiempo…" Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago con sus palabras, parpadee desviando la mirada aunque él no pudiera verlo, creo que sabía a donde quería llegar, solo pude guardar silencio y dejarlo continuar. Él se rasco la mejilla mirando en otra dirección con un encantador tono rosa en su cara "Nosotros nos llevamos bastante bien… y quería saber si crees que algo más podría funcionar entre nosotros"

"¿Algo más?" pregunte automáticamente, mordiéndome el labio un poco con nerviosismo, él suspiro y puso su mano en mis lentes quitándolos por un momento para mirarme, mis ojos temblaban sin sentirme capaz de mirarlo

"Quiero que seas mi novia" Hablo él poniendo los lentes en la mesa y tomando mi mentón con su mano

"¿Eh?" Mis mejillas ardieron y la confusión invadió la expresión de mi cara

"Te quiero Weiss" dijo él acercándose a mí, yo me deje llevar por sus palabras y acepte un suave beso de sus labios. Un roce reconfortante que no permití se profundizara, no deseaba perder la sensación que aun tenia por el beso de Yang la vez que nos reunimos, el único acercamiento real con Yang. Me separe despacio y me puse de pie. "¿Weiss?" hablo Neptune con una confusión similar a la mía en su cara, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos.

"Yo… necesito algo de aire, discúlpame" Dije y salí caminando a paso rápido, avance zigzagueando entre las calles, para perder a Neptune en caso que se apresurara a seguirme después de pagar. Toque mi cara tratando de pensar a donde ir, no podía volver a mi habitación ya que estaba 'Ocupada', tampoco con Neptune porque no sabía que responderle, ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensé y puse mis manos en mis ojos tratando de razonar… oh… los lentes de Yang… Me di cuenta que los olvide en la mesa del restaurante, un pequeño pánico subió por mi espalda sabiendo que ahora estaba un poco más expuesta. Necesitaba irme a algún lugar tranquilo, cubrí si cara un poco con las manos y mantuve la vista abajo, pensé en conseguir unos lentes nuevos, pero los ruidos de militares me hicieron correr en dirección opuesta a la ciudad. Esto era un desastre total.

Me quede por horas sentada en un parque alejado del centro de la ciudad, planeaba esperar que oscureciera un poco antes de volver, pero realmente deseaba que las horas pasaran lento. Pensar en volver y ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Yang y Blake era algo que aún no me sentía capaz de soportar, verlas más cerca, verlas con un ambiente más íntimo y desconectadas del mundo. También pensar en que Neptune estaría perplejo, esperando una respuesta a su petición y yo no tenía idea que decirle, me agradaba, pero no me sentía lista. Además estaba mi preocupación de que quizás alguien ya me hubiera reconocido.

Suspire pesadamente viendo que las luces comenzaban a encenderse por el parque, mi tiempo estaba terminando y la oscuridad se hacía más espesa, quise esperar un momento más y empecé a sentir más frio pese a mi abrigo blanco, vi a la gente ocasionalmente pasar por el lugar distraídamente. Me entretuve mirándolos e imaginando sus deberes según sus expresiones, de pronto el sonido de un motor llamo mi atención, se sentía cada vez más fuerte acercándose por la calle, hasta que una moto amarilla brillante paso por la calle de enfrente a poca velocidad, la vi frenar de golpe arrastrando las ruedas y estacionando descuidadamente.

"¡Weiss!" Exclamo la rubia que bajo de la motocicleta quitándose el casco y corriendo hacia mí "Por fin te encontré" soltó dándome un pequeño abrazo, yo solo me quede inmóvil, ella me soltó y se quitó los lentes de aviador. "¿Estas bien? Neptune me dijo que te fuiste sola y olvidaste los lentes en la mesa, todos nos preocupamos por ti y salimos a buscarte. Hice mejor tiempo gracias a que Qrow mando a traer a Bumblebee y esta mañana por fin llego" Yang me miro con sus ojos violetas preocupados ante mi silencio "¿Weiss? ¿Me escuchas?"

"Lo hago" respondí con tono apagado, aun sin mirarla directamente, solo de reojo "Te lo agradezco, pero no tenías que preocuparte" apreté mis puños tratando de contener el dolor que sentía al verla, era como si una espina me clavara, o mejor dicho como comerme un erizo completo. La rubia decidió sentarse a mi lado en silencio y me observaba, no parecía querer decirme nada y solo esperaba a que yo quisiera hablar. Eso no paso, y luego de algunos largos minutos ella se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.

"Weiss… tenemos que volver con los demás, están preocupados por ti"

"Puedes irte y decirles que estoy bien" Respondí secamente

"¿Qué diablos significa eso? No puedo irme y dejarte aquí, ya te encontré y debo llevarte de regreso. Además ni siquiera tienes tu arma, Neptune me dijo que la olvidaste en la habitación… por eso volviste, pero que no tenías la llave… No tenías que mentir por nosotras, somos adultos y todos lo entenderían" Dijo rascándose la mejilla un poco sonrojada

"Yang no lo hice por ustedes, lo hice por mi" respondí y la mire fijamente "¿Crees que sería muy fácil explicar que salí corriendo porque mis compañeras estaba a punto de tener relaciones y las interrumpí?" Yang pareció incomoda con mi tono, pero no bajo su mirada

"Ok, lo entiendo, pero pudiste explicarnos y tomar tu arma antes de salir" Puse mi mano en mi cara con frustración ante sus palabras

"Por favor, dime que no dijiste eso" La mire de nuevo "Estaban en un momento privado, ¿Cómo se supone que debía explicarles y como si nada ir por mi arma? Tienes que estar haciendo uno de tus malos chistes" La rubia bajo su mirada

"Blake y yo… lo hubiéramos comprendido, tu seguridad es importante" sus ojos temblaron "Cuando apareciste no sabíamos si algo ocurría, no nos dijiste nada y bueno… era un momento especial y no pensamos mucho… Blake y yo… ya sabes, dimos el paso" ella se mordió los labios y yo me sentí aun peor, Yang y Blake habían hecho el amor… era lo lógico, eran novias, pero no podía evitar el nudo en la garganta que sentía.

"Estoy bien Yang…" Mi voz se quebró al decir su nombre

"¿Dime que está pasando Weiss? ¿Alguien te lastimo?" Me pregunto preocupada

"¿Alguna vez… te has sentido confundida de tus sentimientos?" Pregunté con tono bajo y ella me miro de pronto con los ojos confusos "quiero decir… ¿Cómo puedes saber que estas con la persona correcta?" Mi corazón se apretó

"supongo que solo lo sabes… pero realmente no creo que haya una persona correcta o incorrecta… solo debes hacer lo que tú sientas es lo correcto. Si crees que amas a esa persona debes tratar de estar con ella y hacerla feliz" Respondió Yang rascándose la nuca, yo sonreí tristemente mirándola

"O simplemente dejar que sea feliz con alguien más… ya que no todos los amores pueden ser correspondidos" mi boca pareció más amarga ahora, Yang abrió más sus ojos

"Eso también es cierto… no todos pueden tener la misma felicidad" Murmuro Yang mirando al cielo "Supongo que a veces uno pude confundir el cariño o la gratitud con el amor"

"Puede ser Yang…" Mis ojos se elevaron dolidos y se perdieron en el cielo también "¿Alguna vez… recuerdas el beso que nos dimos?" pregunte de pronto y trague saliva nerviosa, Yang medito un momento y pareció recordar el pasado.

"Oh... es verdad…" dijo rascándose su brazo izquierdo algo nerviosa, yo me sentí un poco lastimada de que ella ni siquiera recordaba nuestro único beso, pero debía fingir "¿Por qué preguntas eso?" hablo ella de nuevo, la mire fijamente a esos ojos que destruían mi voluntad

"Porque yo a veces lo recuerdo…" Sonreí un poco melancólica "no sé por qué digo esto ahora, tú estás en una relación maravillosa con Blake, yo estoy a punto de comenzar algo con Neptune, él me pidió fuera su novia, pero aun no respondo. Creo que solo estoy un poco nostálgica, ya sabes antes solo éramos tú y yo, éramos más cercanas y pareciera que ahora todo es diferente" dije acariciándome el pelo con nerviosismo

"Tienes razón, pero no siempre es fácil estar en una relación… yo a veces sentía que Blake debía estar con alguien que la apoye más, alguien que estuviera con su causa de colmillo blanco, otro fauno que sepa lo que se siente ser discriminado y compartan ideales, como Sun… pero hoy comprendí muchas cosas, pudimos hablar más íntimamente… pude entender también que… no está feliz de verme mucho a tu lado, ella cree que…" Yang guardo silencio sin saber si continuar

"¿Qué estoy enamorada de ti?" Pregunte y puse mi mano izquierda en su mejilla sorprendiéndola, pude ver sus pupilas enancharse, parpadeo rápidamente mirándome. Su mirada era más intensa y nublaba mi juicio, podía ver algo en sus ojos, pero no era capaz de descifrarlo. Me acerque apoyando mi frente con la suya y Yang desvió la mirada "Yang… mírame…" Pedí suavemente y ella lo hizo, acaricie su cabello con mi mano libre

"Weiss…" Trato de hablar ella, pero me adelante

"Blake tiene razón, Yang" admití finalmente, la mirada de Yang se entristeció

"¿Crees que esto sea solo por cariño o confusión? A veces pasa…" pregunto ella, mi garganta se secó

"No Yang… yo… te amo" Mis palabras salieron de la nada y un impulso me obligo a besarla, mis manos sostenían su cara y no le permitían apartarse y para ser sincera no sentí que siquiera lo intentara. La abrace por el cuello atrayéndola más cerca y note que me correspondió, esta vez nuestro beso si fue más que un roce de labios, fue un beso real, pude probar el verdadero sabor de los labios de Yang y deleitarme con su habilidad para besar, pero después de unos segundos ella se separó de mí abruptamente

"Debemos parar esto" dijo

"¿Es por Blake?" Pregunte casi dolida

"¡Es por ti Weiss!… tú eres quien más va a sufrir, estoy con Blake…" respondió y se puso de pie, vi como apretó sus puños "Hoy hablamos, de todo… ella me ama y estoy más segura que nunca de eso, pude sentirlo… y tú sabes que yo la amo con locura también…"

"Lo sé" Hable sintiendo una presión en mi pecho "Yo… solo quería lo supieras, no espero hacer nada que te separe de Blake, ustedes estaban destinadas a estar juntas" vi a Yang suspirar y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?" soltó mirando el suelo, yo mire los automóviles pasar en frente de la calle

"Porque… siempre supe que ustedes dos sentían algo la una por la otra, en Beacon siempre parecían comerse con la mirada y extrañamente solo ustedes dos no lo notaban…" Jugué con mis dedos "cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, pensé que ya era tarde y preferí ayudarlas" Me gire a mirar a Yang y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, parecía muy atenta a mis palabras y yo no aparte la vista

"Es verdad… siempre sentí algo por Blake desde el primer día que la vi… pero tú sabes que también pasaron muchas cosas" Ella apretó los puños "Te volviste alguien muy importante para mí, un apoyo fundamental , quería protegerte como a Ruby, por eso muchas veces desconfié de Neptune y me porte como una idiota, solo quería asegurarme que nadie te lastimara y quizás también en mi afán de tenerte cerca de mi te di las señales equivocadas… si lo hubiera sabido antes habría actuado diferente… perdóname Weiss"

"¿Por qué me besaste ahora?" Pregunte bajando la vista

"Yo… no sabía que más hacer" la escuche decir y me puse de pie

"Está bien Yang… será mejor volver"

Yang no volvió a decir nada, caminamos en silencio hasta su moto y subimos, yo procure acercarme solo lo necesario para sujetarme. Al llegar al hotel subí directo a la habitación para ducharme y recostarme, no quise hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie más esa noche.

***Blake***

Vi a Weiss entrar y subir las escaleras rápidamente, iba a seguirla para saber cómo estaba, pero en ese momento Yang entro y me miro de una forma que sentí era mejor dejar a nuestra ex heredera en paz.

"Weiss está bien, solo estaba algo agobiada y cansada, por hoy déjenla dormir un poco" Anuncio la rubia al grupo donde estábamos reunidos esperando noticias. Yo me acerque a ella para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, Yang solo me tomo de la mano y salimos del hotel.

Una vez afuera Yang me beso de sorpresa, de manera dulce y calmada, yo le correspondí y al separarnos ella comenzó a hablar conmigo.

"Tenías razón Blake… me siento una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes"

"¿Razón?" Pregunte algo confundida aun

"Sobre Weiss… al igual que ella, siempre tienes razón…"

***Inicio de Flash Back***

Con cada toque sentía que iba a derretirme, su hermoso y sensual cuerpo pegado al mío sin ropas que interrumpieran esta vez, ambas sudando en un vaivén extasiante y delicioso. Los dedos de su mano izquierda entrando en mi cuerpo como si fueran parte del mismo, presionando los puntos exactos para hacerme gemir de placer. Su cabello cayendo como una cascada de oro sobre mí, sus propios gemidos en mi oído humano, y amplificados por mis orejas de fauno, hicieron que mi cuerpo se curvara y culminara en una ráfaga de placer inexplicable que se extendió por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Yang sonrió besando mis labios mientras yo respiraba agitadamente, luego se recostó sobre mi pecho disfrutando los latidos de mi corazón hasta que sintió que poco a poco se normalizaban.

"¿Pase el examen maestra?" Dijo divertida cuando por fin pude mirarla, yo me sonroje y me reí

"No estoy segura aun, tendrás que repetirlo en otra ocasión" bromee también y ella me enseño sus dientes, luego se apoyó en sus brazos y se recostó a mi lado "Eres increíble mi amor" bese su mejilla, ella se sonrojo

"Creo que para ser mi primer intento no estuvo mal"

"Te lo compensare la próxima vez" respondí mordiendo su cuello y ella me volvió a sonreír, se giró para mirarme y yo hice lo mismo, estábamos frente a frente, perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Sentí que debía hablar "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras" respondió mi rubia

"¿Sientes algo por Weiss?" solté calmadamente, pero de una sola vez, mi corazón volvió a latir a cien por hora, nerviosa de su respuesta. Vi la cara de Yang entrar en completa confusión

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Algo romántico por ella" Aclare aun expectante, mi rubia solo rio

"Como crees, Weiss es una de mis mejores amigas, ella es muy especial para mí y siempre lo será, pero es solo eso, mi amiga. No siento nada por nadie que no seas tú gatito" Ella tomo mi mano y la beso, yo me sentí más tranquila a ver su sinceridad, pero quería entender mas

"Entonces ¿Por qué actúas así con ella? Tan sobreprotectora y casi celosa de Neptune, dedicándole tanta atención y acercándote tanto" Yang parpadeo cambiando su expresión a una más seria

"¿Realmente estas celosa?"

"¡Yang! Estoy hablando en serio" Proteste y ella se rasco la mejilla pensando

"Si realmente quieres saber la verdad… quiero mucho a Weiss, ella es mi amiga y sentí que en algún punto quizás me confundí con mis sentimientos por ella…" Yang suspiro "Antes de que volvieras, pensé que la quería como te quise a ti, pero cuando te mire la noche que volviste, me di cuenta que nada más me importaba. Entendí que Weiss me importa, pero son distintos amores, tú eres a quien quiero a mi lado, Weiss es alguien a quien estimo, de verdad" Confirmar de alguna forma que Yang sintió algo especial por Weiss, por primera vez no me hizo sentir mal, después de todo fue antes de que yo volviera y habláramos, pero tenía la necesidad de preguntarle…

"¿Estas segura que ya no sientes nada Yang? Yo… podría entender" Yang negó con la cabeza

"Te amo Blake. Todo lo que hago es porque ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ella estuvo en momentos muy difíciles apoyándome. Cuando veo a Neptune con ella me irrita porque pienso que la hará sufrir, él no es el tipo de persona que realmente se dedique a una mujer, él es mujeriego y la hizo sufrir mucho en Beacon, si Weiss va a estar con alguien quisiera fuera un buen sujeto que realmente le sea fiel y la ame" Ella me miro "Si me gusta compartir una plática mientras bebemos café es porque Weiss es dura y me dice las verdades que necesito oír, tiene buenos consejos y hasta ahora siempre me ha ayudado a resolver las inseguridades que tengo contigo" Escuchar a mi rubia era como un calmante a todos mis celos e interpretaciones erróneas, pero también pude darme cuenta de lo equivocada que podía estar Yang con su actuar

"Si eso es lo que realmente sientes deberías hablarlo con Weiss" Dije para comenzar

"¿Hablar? ¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo? Ella lo sabe de alguna manera, aunque no se lo diga sabe que la quiero mucho"

"¿De verdad no te das cuenta Yang?" Pregunte suavemente

"¿De qué?"

"Creo que Weiss si siente algo romántico por ti…" Los ojos de Yang se abrieron al igual que su boca "Desde que regrese, comencé a notar que tu actitud con ella era muy cercana, admito que moría de celos por todo lo que te pregunte y no me agradaba verlas siempre juntas. Yo solo las observaba y muchas veces la vi sonrojarse o mirarte con tanto amor que solo se comparaba a lo que yo quería expresarte… llegue a pensar que sentías algo por ella también y que quizás… tu y yo no íbamos a funcionar" Yang guardo silencio y se quedó pensativa

"No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué entonces no me lo dijo? O ¿Por qué me ayudo a estar contigo?"

"No lo sé Yang, eso debes preguntárselo a ella, pero estoy segura de lo que te digo, le gustas a Weiss… aunque lamentablemente solo una de nosotras puede ser tu novia" Le robe un beso jugando un poco para no arruinar nuestro momento, Yang me miro pícaramente

"¿Segura? Creo que podría con las dos"

"¡Yang!" dije cayendo en mi propio juego y la golpee con la almohada, ella se sentó en la cama y pude ver sus pechos de nuevo, no pude evitar sonrojarme así que aparte los ojos

"¿Qué querría Weiss? La sorprendimos tanto que no pudo decir nada" Yo lo pensé un momento

"Es verdad… será mejor darnos una ducha y bajar a ver si ocurre algo"

Dicho esto ambas salimos de la cama y compartimos una ducha, fue agradable y mágico, como todo en las últimas horas, pero debíamos darnos prisa. Al bajar las escaleras vimos a Neptune entrar muy alterado

"¿Weiss está aquí?"

***Fin del Flash Back***

"¿Hablaste con Weiss?" pregunte nerviosa, algo era extraño

"Si… ella… me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y…" Yang bajo la mirada

"¿Y?" Pregunte alzando una de mis cejas, sentía que había algo que ella trataba de decirme

"No es importante" respondió rápidamente "Solo que tenías razón… de alguna forma me siento como una idiota al no notarlo y dejar que ella sufriera por eso" suspire antes de hablar

"No es tu culpa Yang, Weiss lo entiende. Si no lo hiciera no habría apoyado tus sentimientos"

"Aun así, no lo esperaba…" Mi rubia se veía consternada, solo pude abrazarla y quedarme con ella así

"¿No pasó nada más?" Pude sentir a Yang tragar saliva con mis orejas de gato, pero negó con la cabeza, creo que lo mejor era no presionar más por hoy.

***Weiss***

Desperté sintiendo que tuviera arena en los ojos, realmente no había podido dormir mucho, la angustia invadía cada sentido y provocaba un peso muy grande en mi pecho. Quizás si quisiera ser explicita era como tener a un Grimm sentado sobre mi cuerpo oprimiéndolo lenta y dolorosamente.

Me senté en la cama, viendo a Ruby dormir, el resto de nuestro equipo había desaparecido. Agradecí no tener que ver a nadie, me levante sigilosamente y prácticamente escape del hotel por segunda vez.

Camine por la ciudad, todo se veía igual que siempre, solo seguía usando la capucha de mi abrigo para cubrir mi cabello, pero cualquiera que mirara mi rostro podría reconocerme y la verdad ya no me importaba. Empecé a considerar que incluso sería una bendición el poder alejarme de mis amigas por un tiempo prudente, hasta que pudiera asimilar que todo lo que siento por Yang no es correspondido ni en lo más mínimo, que todo fue una ilusión que creció en mi cabeza, pensar que quizás Yang alguna vez iba a mirarme diferente si le confesaba mis sentimientos… A veces no lo entendía, quería mucho a Blake y me sentía incapaz de lastimarla, pero si la rubia me hubiera dicho anoche que sentía aunque fuera un mínimo afecto hacia mi persona, yo hubiera intentado luchar por ella, por este amor que me quemaba las venas de formas que no podría expresar. Aun así nada de eso ocurrió, ahora estaba sola, triste y sin ganas de ver a nadie de mis cercanos, es irónico como un sentimiento tan hermoso al principio acaba volviéndose un mar de agujas en el corazón.

Vagué todo el día sin rumbo, comí algo que compre a una persona en la calle, bebí un café caliente, entre a tiendas sin realmente mirar nada y lo repetí en cada tienda de mi camino. Llegada la tarde volví a llegar a un parque como la noche anterior, no era el mismo, pero sí muy similar, me senté a descansar y lo estaba logrando hasta que pude sentir el peso de alguien sentarse a mi lado

"¿Podemos hablar?" Mi corazón se aceleró de ansiedad y angustia, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz aunque no tuviera el valor de mirarla, Blake Belladonna…

"¿Qué necesitas?" hable sin despegar mi vista del suelo, sé que ella quería hablar conmigo, pero lo único que oía en mi cabeza era la insistente pregunta que muchas personas deben hacerse al ser rechazadas '¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?' quizás a Yang le gustaban mucho sus orejas de gato, o su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, quizás le gustaba que fuera alta, quizás más guapa, sería el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar o tal vez prefería el cabello negro antes que el albino. Me sentía tonta… me sentía perdida… me sentía vacía…

"¿Weiss? ¿Me estas escuchando?" pude oírla esta vez

"No realmente Blake… no es un buen momento" Respondí siendo sincera, de verdad mi mente solo buscaba una explicación, antes no me importaba, porque Yang no sabía lo que yo sentía, pero ahora se había vuelto una verdadera molestia saber que había sido rechazada por completo. Pensaba que podría ser mi orgullo dañado, pero no lo era, solo que mi corazón se rompió en pedazos y no sabía cómo volver a reconstruirlo. ¿Cómo aceptas ser solo la amiga del amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo te acostumbras a verla diferente sin demostrar el amor que brota por tus poros cuando ya ni siquiera podrás fingir que no existe, porque todos saben que la amas? Dolía… dolía más ahora que cuando era un secreto que ocultar y solo sentí podría conformarme con una respuesta a tantas preguntas ¿Dejara de doler algún día?

"Weiss, por favor, hablemos de esto" Oí su voz, Yang estaba ahí también parada a un lado de mi, como lógicamente pasaría, últimamente era difícil ver a una sin la otra. Yo seguía sin valor para levantar mi cabeza, las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis ojos directo al suelo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlas.

"Realmente no tengo ganas ahora…" Alce mi vista al frente y me esperaba otra desagradable sorpresa, un chico de ropa blanca estaba parado a cierta distancia mirándome fijamente, al ver mi cara sonrió con malicia

"¡Lo Sabia!" Su voz me erizó la piel "¡Sabia que eras tú querida hermana!" dijo el niño de cabello plateado, piel blanca y ojos azules, frotándose las manos en victoria, a su lado aparecieron varios soldados.

"Whitley" Dije apretando los dientes y poniéndome de pie, Yang y Blake se pararon junto a mí, listas para atacar.

"Querida hermana, padre estará feliz de volver a verte" Dice manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Es tu hermano?" Pregunto Yang

"Si… Él es como mi padre, me tendió una trampa y logro ser el único heredero de la compañía, estoy segura que no planea nada bueno" Le respondí, comencé a analizar la situación, eran muchos guardias como para pelear contra ellos, nos superaban en número completamente.

"Hora de volver a casa, despídete de tus amigas ¿O alguna es tu novia?" Dijo él con una sonrisa más amplia y trono los dedos, me vi forzada a ignorar el hormigueo que sentí con esa palabra cuando los soldados nos rodearon y nos apuntaron con sus armas.

"¡Aléjense de la señorita Schnee o se harán cargos por su secuestro!" Gritaron los militares, yo comprendí en ese momento los planes de Whitley

"Yang, Blake, hagan lo que dicen" Dije en voz baja

"De ninguna manera, no te llevaran" Gruño la rubia y vi como ambas comenzaban a adquirir posiciones de pelea más marcadas, me apresure a sujetar el brazo de Yang y la mire desafiante

"Yang, si te arrestan estaremos en más problemas, hagan lo que dicen y váyanse" La rubia apretó los puños y Blake envainó su arma

"Iré contigo" murmuro el fauno

"Eso no es posible, confíen en mí, yo estaré bien. Vuelvan con los demás" Antes de que ellas pudieran quejarse, camine hasta donde estaba mi hermano, el tomo mi arma y la lanzo a los pies de Yang, los guardias me escoltaron. Vi de reojo a Yang quedarse de pie observándonos con sus ojos rojos, Whitley me subió a una limosina. Sorpresivamente Blake desapareció, su semblanza, pensé y al instante estuvo a mi lado, el guardia le quito su arma y la arrojo lejos, atrapando a Blake

"¿Qué hacemos con ella señor?" Pregunto el guardia, Yang había sido inmovilizada en cuando intento moverse para llegar a Blake

"¿Un fauno?… deberías escoger mejor tu compañía hermana… creo que puede sernos útil, espósala y llevémosla" hablo mi hermano

"¡No!" Gritamos al unísono con Yang, pero fue inútil, subieron a Blake conmigo, nos vendaron los ojos y nos fuimos del lugar, alcance a ver que algunos guardias se quedaron con Yang para asegurarse que no nos siguiera. Sentí que tomamos varios desvíos hasta que de pronto nos hizo bajar y me quito la venda de los ojos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunte desafiante

"Querida hermana ingenua, no creerás que realmente te llevare con nuestro padre. Se irán con los soldados a un lugar especial que preparamos para ti, y bueno tu compañera también esta cordialmente invitada, pero no te preocupes, estarán muy cómoda" Su mirada pareció un poco maniática y sentí que algo me hacia perder la conciencia.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! llego el día queridos, me demore mas de lo esperado, pero finalmente les dejo el final de esta historia, que para mi fue muy especial. Agradezco a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes comentan y a quienes simplemente leen y disfrutan, porque al final de eso se trata esto. De escribir una idea, un sentimiento o una vivencia, de tal forma que alguien lo pueda apreciar, imaginar o identificarse un poco.

Gracias a todos y espero volver a escribir algo pronto!

***Yang***

Me sentía furiosa, había perdido el control al ver que atraparon a Blake, y al intentar defenderla me tiraron al suelo y me tenían sujeta. Pensaba que podía acabar fácilmente con los tipos que estaban frente a mí y seguir el auto donde llevaban a Weiss y Blake con Bumblebee, pero todos seguían apuntándome con sus armas, no daban espacio a que pudiera hacer algún movimiento. Tenía que intentarlo… tenía que…

"¡Nos vamos!" Grito uno de los militares desde su camioneta y vi como todos subían a autos diferentes para marcharse, en medio de mi confusión tome el arma de Blake y la colgué en mi espalda, también puse en mi cintura el arma de Weiss. Subí a Bumblebee y seguí a uno de los vehículos por las calles, solo para ver que entraban al recinto militar de Atlas. Maldecí mi suerte y acelere tratando de encontrar el vistoso auto donde se había ido el hermano de Weiss. Busque por alrededor de una hora, pero no tuve suerte, habían desaparecido. Sentí el impulso de ir directo a la mansión Schnee, pero pude entender que no era el momento, no de esta forma, necesitaba a los demás.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a toda velocidad al hotel donde nos estábamos quedando, necesitaba contarles a los demás lo ocurrido y pensar en un plan para rescatar a mi novia y mi mejor amiga. Al llegar estacione mi moto apresuradamente y corrí hasta la sala donde solían reunirse todos, sabiendo que estarían ahí esperando noticias desde que mande un mensaje urgente desde mi scroll. Cuando entre todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, interrogantes y ansiosas

"Los Schnee tienen a Weiss… y se llevaron a Blake también" dije pesadamente y bajando mi cabeza

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Ruby y Sun al unísono

"¡¿Qué ocurrió?!" Pregunto con impaciencia Neptune, yo mire a Qrow y me centre en él

"Encontramos a Weiss en un parque, apareció su hermano y actual heredero de la compañía familiar, estaba rodeado de soldados de la milicia de Atlas y amenazaron a acusarnos del 'Secuestro' de Weiss. Ella nos dijo que no intentáramos nada, pero Blake no se contuvo y se la llevaron junto con Weiss, quise seguirlos, pero los soldados cortaron mi paso y cuando intente ver a donde se dirigían solo llegue al recinto militar de Atlas. Qrow ¡tienes que hacer algo!" Dije perdiendo la paciencia ante su mirada calmada, yo estaba desesperada

"Tranquila petardo, los Schnee no lastimaran a alguien de su familia, mañana hablare con Ironwood para saber por qué sus militares siguen ordenes de un niño"

"¡Blake es un fauno maldición! ¡Los Schnee los odian! No es suficiente lo que dices, necesito lo llames ahora y nos digan que está pasando. También debemos ir a la mansión Schnee para encontrarlas"

"Lo haremos Yang, pero necesitamos un plan" Dijo Ruby poniendo una mano en mi hombro, yo respire profundamente para controlar mis emociones, sabía que mi hermana tenía razón.

"¿Qué información tenemos de la mansión?" Pregunta Nora

"Sé que cuentan con alta seguridad, día y noche. Sus accesos son restringidos solo a personas de negocios y la milicia de Atlas, es un terreno bastante amplio de todas formas y creo podríamos infiltrarnos con la menor cantidad de atención" Hablo Sun "Blake me lo dijo" no me sorprendí demasiado, al final que ella perteneció al colmillo Blanco y Sun estuvo con ella mucho tiempo, la empresa de Dust era una de sus tantas preocupaciones por el maltrato a los faunos.

"¿Qué necesitamos entonces?" Hablo Neptune

"Solo actuar en conjunto, amparados por la noche, seguramente no esperarían un ataque hoy mismo, y tratar de descubrir donde las tienen ¿No?" Hablo Jaune

"Creo que necesitaríamos un plano de la mansión para saber dónde podría estar" dijo Ren y yo mire de inmediato a Qrow

"Necesito que vayas a la mansión e intentes encontrarlas, una vez lo sepamos, solo es cosa de entrar" dije mirándolo seriamente

"Niños…" Hablo mi tío tratando de sembrar una calma que nadie tenía "¿Realmente creen que tenemos tiempo para esto? Mañana hay que ir con Ironwood y asegurarnos que la reliquia este en buenas manos, después de eso podemos jugar a los detectives"

"¡Nos ayudaras hoy!" Grite sintiendo que mis ojos se volvían rojos "Si no fuera por mí no tendríamos la reliquia, o me ayudas o me encargo de entregársela a Raven y nadie volverá a verla" Mi amenaza pareció hacer efecto en Qrow y Ozpin, ya que Oscar se integró a la conversación

"Qrow, Yang tiene razón, ayúdalos. Traigan a la señorita Schnee y Belladonna de vuelta" mi viejo tío pareció un poco fastidiado, pero acepto.

"Andando niños" Dijo el hombre de mal humor

"JNR ustedes vengan conmigo, le haremos una visita a Ironwood" dijo Oscar en representación de Ozpin, ante lo que estuve de acuerdo, era mejor avanzar en ambos caminos y mientras menos fuéramos más fácil sería entrar sin ser vistos. Cuando llegamos a una distancia prudente de la mansión Schnee, Qrow nos pidió 15 minutos, se transformó en cuervo y voló a la mansión para darnos la información que necesitábamos.

Al cabo de los 15 minutos comencé a sentirme ansiosa, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, noté que Neptune y Sun también estaban perdidos en la preocupación. Blake me necesitaba, Weiss también, Ruby permanecía a mi lado hasta que por fin vimos volver al ave y se transformó.

"Petardo, realmente es una mansión enorme, revise cada ventana tratando de ver si estaba la albina o tu novia emo, pero solo pude ver a una mujer mayor que asumo es su madre, al viejo Jack su padre y al hermano que mencionaste. Entre por una ventana abierta a intentar investigar, pero pareciera que nadie sabe que Weiss está aquí, Jack no hacía referencia a eso y el mocoso no alardeaba de nada y la servidumbre tampoco decía nada al respecto. Algo está mal" Finalizo Qrow.

"¿Insinúas que su hermano no trajo a Weiss aquí?" Pregunto Neptune

"Exactamente" soltó Qrow bebiendo de su petaca un poco de alcohol. Yo apreté los puños con fuerza, me arrepentía de no haber ido con ellas o averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

"Ella menciono que su hermano era igual que su padre y que seguramente no planeaba nada bueno, puede ser que la esté ocultando en otro lugar según su conveniencia" Dije pesadamente

"Lo averiguaremos" Dijo Ruby con convicción "Necesitamos atrapar al hermano de Weiss, él debe tener las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Me quedare a vigilar por si sale o alguien llega"

"Me quedare contigo" Ofrecí, quería atrapar a ese enano y sacarle la verdad como fuera.

"Yo también" Hablo Neptune

"Yang, tú debes volver y averiguar cómo les fue a los demás con Ironwood, nuestra única segunda pista es la milicia. Neptune y yo nos turnaremos para vigilar y mañana nos reuniremos para compartir información"

"Está bien" Dije comprendiendo que Ruby tenía razón, después de todo era la líder "Le pediré a Ren y Nora que vengan a apoyarlos"

"Gracias" respondió ella y dicho esto nos separamos. Cuando regresábamos decidí ir con Ironwood también, mi tío y Sun me apoyaron y nos dirigimos allá.

Qrow se encargó de hablar con los militares y nos escoltaron con el general. Con él estaba nuestro grupo y además Winter Schnee, la que al vernos entrar hizo una mueca de fastidio viendo a Qrow.

"Qrow, chicos, es un placer volver a verlos. Yang ¿Cómo estás?" me pregunto gentilmente

"Bien" respondí apresuradamente y Oscar nos puso al corriente. Me dijo que Ironwood ahora sabía que Ozpin vivía dentro de él, que estaba al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos y de la captura de nuestras compañeras. El general estaba pidiendo información para saber que soldados habían salido esa noche a realizar rondas y así poder interrogarlos, ya que no fue un procedimiento oficial y los soldados habían actuado bajo órdenes directas de Whitley, cosa que no tolerarían.

"Puedo ayudar y darles la matrícula de uno de los autos que seguí hasta aquí" dije deseando acelerar la búsqueda.

"Eso sería de mucha utilidad Yang" Respondió el general y le envié la información que manejaba. El la ingreso y entrecerró los ojos "Gracias Yang, esta noche nos dedicaremos a analizar la información. Por favor vuelvan en la mañana para poder darles mayores noticias" Quise protestar y ofrecerme para ayudar, pero Qrow me miro y comprendí que no debía tentar nuestra suerte.

"Gracias, lo haremos" respondí saliendo de la oficina con los demás, aun sintiendo que no estaba ayudando realmente.

"Xiao Long" Hablo una voz imponente y me gire a mirarla, era Winter "Te agradezco que nos informaran de la captura de mi hermana, quisiera poder decir que iré a la mansión Schnee a revisar, pero el señor Jack me tiene prohibida la entrada" Me sorprendí al notar que se refiriera por el nombre a su padre, pero entendí que seguramente el rechazo era mutuo.

"Quise detener a Whitley, pero Weiss no me lo permitió, iban a arrestarme y ella no quiso meterme en problemas, pero Blake es testaruda… de todas formas estoy segura que se cuidaran bien mutuamente"

"Hiciste bien, si eso hubiera pasado, nadie sabría de lo ocurrido. No te sientas culpable, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrar a mi hermana y a tu amiga" Al mirarla comprendí que, a pesar de su tono muy formal, Winter era como yo, haría lo que fuera por su hermana menor.

"Cuento contigo" Le dije con una sonrisa triste y me retire junto con los demás. Al salir mire a Ren y Nora "Chicos, necesito que vayan a cubrir a Ruby y Neptuno, ellos están haciendo guardia en la mansión Schnee, Sun por favor muéstrales el camino"

"¡Si señora!" Exclamo el mono fauno y vi a los tres correr. El resto de nosotros, es decir Qrow, Oscar, Jaune y yo, nos dirigimos de regreso al Hotel, subí a mi habitación que debido a las circunstancias seria solo para mí.

Me tire en mi cama agobiada por todo lo ocurrido ese día, me sentía impotente y furiosa, los minutos se me hacían eternos y estaba muy preocupada.

Al cabo de una hora, sentí unos golpes en la puerta, me senté en la cama y mire expectante

"Adelante" dije, vi a Sun entrar y sentí el peso de él al sentarse en la orilla de mi cama

"Yang ¿te encuentras bien?" hablo en tono preocupado

"No tanto como quisiera" Respondí y sentí lagrimas picar mis ojos, como un reflejo puse mi mano izquierda cubriéndolos "Esto no debió pasar… siento que fue mi culpa"

"Yang, Weiss sabía que esta ciudad era peligrosa porque podían reconocerla, Blake también sabía que ser un fauno a plena vista era poner un letrero de caza a su cabeza, pero ellas estarán bien. Son fuertes y hábiles, además vamos a encontrarlas"

"Ninguna tiene sus armas Sun, está bien que aun así puedan pelear, pero es una gran desventaja"

"Si la atraparon como nos dijiste, era obvio que las desarmarían, pero debemos ser optimistas"

"No puedo soportar este sentimiento de saber que no pude hacer nada para ayudarlas… es igual que antes" Dije sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mi cara a pesar de tener mi mano conteniéndolas, sentí que Sun puso su mano en mi hombro

"Sabes, me costó entender tu relación con Blake y Weiss, pero Blake está más feliz que nunca, eres su mundo entero Xiao Long, creo que ella tiene una razón maravillosa por la cual ser fuerte y regresar con nosotros" Quite mi mano de mis ojos para mirarlo y lo vi sonreírme

"Gracias" Dije un poco avergonzada y el chico rubio se levantó para irse.

"Descansa Yang, mañana debes tener energías"

"Si, buenas noches" Respondí.

Aunque lo dijera, no podía dormir por más que lo intentara, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, nada fue como debía ser. Suspire pesadamente y me gire en la cama.

Weiss, pensé. La chica albina de enorme corazón y mal carácter, la ex heredera de una compañía multimillonaria que había cambiado tanto desde el día que la conocí, la chica fría como el hielo apodada Ice Queen. Era increíble pensar que de alguna forma ella había logrado entrar en mi corazón, que alguna vez sentí que estaba empezando a enamorarme y reprimí esos sentimientos al pensar que jamás seria correspondida. Weiss siempre pareció solamente interesada en chicos, no podía evitar pensar que si ella me hubiera dicho antes sus sentimientos las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes.

Blake, amaba a Blake desde el día que la conocí, su misterio, su figura, su indiferencia, todas piezas de un rompecabezas que me empeñe en armar. Quería descubrir más de ella, que ella confiara más en mí, que me viera como alguien especial y de alguna manera sin saberlo lo logre, ahora es la persona más importante de mi vida.

Si hace dos meses hubiera sabido que ambas me querían de esta forma, realmente no habría sabido que hacer, pero ahora lo tenía claro, Blake era mi destino, el amor de mi vida y Weiss estaría mejor sin saber que alguna vez sentí algo por ella, era lo mejor a estas alturas o solo la lastimaría más.

Tome mi cabeza con fuerza, necesitaba encontrarlas, necesitaba saber que estaban bien y que podría ayudarlas, no podría resignarme a que una vez mas no pude salvar a alguien que amaba de un peligro inminente. Las voy a encontrar y les partiré la cara a todos los hombres Schnee.

***Weiss***

Sentí que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, la cabeza me dolía y las manos me apretaban. Mire a mi alrededor y parecía ser una fría bodega abandonada, en lo que ordenaba mis ideas recordé que Blake debía estar cerca, comencé a buscarla con la mirada y a poca distancia de mi estaba ella

"¿Blake?"

"Estoy bien" Afirmo ella recostada en el suelo intentando sentarse, con las manos atadas a la espalda era un poco difícil

"¡Silencio!" Hablo el soldado que nos vigilaba, pero continúo jugando con su celular.

Blake rodo hasta quedar a mi lado y se sentó con un poco de mi ayuda, nuestra cercanía nos brindaba un poco de calor.

"Estas pálida Blake" hable preocupada y fue cuando note unos golpes en su cara "¿Qué te hicieron?" ella bajo sus orejas de fauno

"No es importante, solo una lucha algo desgastadora y agote mi aura, estaremos bien" hablo ella y nos quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que decir exactamente en esa situación. Seguramente Blake había despertado primero y trato de vencer a los militares, sin éxito.

De pronto llegaron otros guardas a la bodega, comenzaron a hablar de que el lugar estaba listo para el traslado, que no nos darían comida ni agua para debilitarnos, esto no era bueno, de todas formas yo no había comido durante el día y la fatiga comenzaba a presentarse.

"Yang y los demás nos encontraran, estoy segura que tendrán un plan" Hablo Blake

"Estoy segura también" Afirme. Por alguna razón comenzamos a perder la conciencia nuevamente y todo se volvió negro.

***Yang***

La mañana siguiente desperté de golpe, como cada mañana primero que todos y fui despertando a los demás, no había tiempo que perder. Salimos apenas pudimos rumbo al recinto militar y pedimos hablar con Ironwood, una vez en su oficina comenzó mi nerviosismo.

"Me temo que no hay buenas noticias" Hablo él en tono serio "Anoche revisamos todo y los militares que salieron a la hora que nos mencionaron ya no estaban, esos cobardes escaparon de la instalación y aunque los rastreamos durante toda la noche no pudimos localizarlos"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?" Pregunte impaciente

"Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Jack y obligar a su hijo a hablar, él podría lograrlo y es mi deber informarle lo ocurrido"

"¡Espere! Esa idea pondrá en más riesgo a mis compañeras, si el padre de Weiss se entera de esto la encerrara y a Blake la acusara de terrorista, quizás ni siquiera quieran colaborar y decidan resolverlo internamente"

"Yang tiene razón Ironwood, es una idea estúpida" Añadió Qrow

"Es lo que dice el protocolo" Dijo en su defensa el general

"Déjanos ver por nuestra cuenta primero, si no obtenemos resultados seguiremos tu plan" Hablo Qrow con tono más ronco de lo normal, el general se limitó a suspirar y acepto darnos unas horas.

Cuando nos retiramos del lugar me sentí más impaciente, decidí ir con Ruby para saber si tenía mejores noticias, Sun decidió ir conmigo y los demás rondarían la ciudad.

"¿Conseguiste algo Ruby?" Hable mirando hacia un árbol sabiendo mi hermana estaría ahí

"¡Yang!" Exclamo bajando junto con los demás, les di unos sándwich que pude comprar para que comieran algo y ella continuo "Nada aun, él no sale de la mansión a nada, nadie ha llegado tampoco, todo está en calma ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?"

"Nada tampoco, para empeorar las cosas el general nos dio solo unas horas antes de contarle todo al padre de Weiss" Respondió Sun. Me quede en silencio meditando un poco hasta que el fauno me tomo del brazo alertado "Un automóvil, alguien saldrá, ocúltense" Agradecí sus agudos sentidos y todos saltamos a donde pudimos para ocultarnos hasta que el auto se alejo.

"Lo vi, era el padre de Weiss" Hablo Ruby

"Nora, Ren, Síganlo y nos informan si obtienen algo" Hable apresurada y ambos obedecieron.

"Ok… sin el padre de Weiss los planes cambiaron" Hable seriamente "No esperaremos a que él salga, lo haremos salir" Los demás me observaron y asintieron, les explique brevemente mi idea y todos tomamos posición.

Sun y Neptune entraron silenciosamente a realizar lo que les pedí, necesitaba que le dieran una razón al mocoso de salir. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos salía, comencé a impacientarme y estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Sun sonreírme, acto seguido Neptune salto trayendo a Whitley con él.

"Fue muy fácil, este caprichoso no sabe ni siquiera usar un arma" Hablo Neptune arrogante y lo empujo hasta mí. Sentí que mi sangre ardía al ver de nuevo al hermano de Weiss, con la misma sonrisa confiada

"¿Buscas a tu novia?" Pregunto sonriendo y todos me quedaron viendo para sujetarme en caso que intentara partirle la cara antes de obtener respuestas, yo lo ignore y me acerque más al albino

"¿Dónde están mis compañeras?" Pregunte mirándolo amenazante

"En un excelente lugar, atendidas como las reinas que son, lo mejor para mi hermana y su mascota fauno" Dijo burlándose

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Dije sintiendo fuego en mis venas, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Ruby me detuvo

"Yang…" Murmuro y luego intento hacerse cargo de la situación "Sabemos que no quieres que Weiss amenace tu herencia de la compañía, dinos donde están y nos retiraremos, no estamos interesados en nada de la familia Schnee"

"Sé que ella no es una amenaza para mi" Dijo con malicia "pero quiero que se arrepienta de haber avergonzado a mi padre y nuestro apellido. Además es perfecto, si algo malo le pasa a mi querida hermana, creo que vi rondar a un fauno hambriento de venganza contra los Schnee" Comprendí su amenaza y me canse de sus juegos, lo tome por el cuello de su camisa levantándolo en el aire

"Escúchame pequeña alimaña, no me importa lo que tu padre o tu estén tramando, si le haces daño a mi novia no veras la luz del sol de nuevo. Ahora solo vas a decirme donde están, antes que te arranque la lengua y te la ponga de corbata"

"¿Si? ¿Podrías especificar a cuál de las dos te refieres?" Su sonrisa presumida no cambiaba "Como sea, tienes un pésimo gusto, una ex heredera en ruina y un fauno" Apreté más mi agarre "Me necesitas para encontrarlas, o jamás llegaras a ellas"

"Yang, tranquila, ya lo tenemos, va a hablar" Intento calmarme Sun

"Si, lo hará" asegure y lo mire con mis ojos rojos, preparando el arma de mi brazo izquierdo, note como la expresión de Whitley cambiaba "¡Dime donde están ahora!"

"Estas soñando rubia…" respondió desviando la mirada con nerviosismo, yo lo solté y en un rápido movimiento golpee el tronco de un árbol haciéndolo pedazos junto con el fuerte sonido de mi guante disparando

"¡AHORA MALDICION!" grite, vi el miedo reflejarse en su cara mientras se arrastraba por el suelo "Lo siguiente serán tus huesos" amenace

"Ok, demonios" respondió él sentándose en el suelo, yo sonreí en victoria y los demás me dieron un pulgar arriba.

Disparos repentinos llovieron sobre nuestras cabezas y luchamos por evitarlos, Ren y Nora aparecieron casi sin aliento

"El padre de Weiss volvió" dijeron sabiendo que era tarde, sus guardaespaldas estaban ya abriendo fuego hacia nosotros

"¡¿Qué hacen con mi heredero?!" Grito Jack desde su auto

"¡PAPÁ!" gritaba la rata cobarde

"Serán un buen ejercicio" dije estirándome un poco y los demás no alcanzaron a detenerme, me lance contra los hombres dando golpes y patadas para desarmarlos, acto seguido nos encargamos de ellos inmovilizándolos ya que al final, ninguno de esos hombres era responsable, solo era su trabajo proteger a esa víbora. Sonreí maliciosamente cuando rompí el vidrio del auto y saque por la ventana a Jack Schnee, alzándolo por el cuello igual que a su hijo antes.

"¡¿Qué quieren?! ¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto aterrado y entendí que no sabía nada

"Solo pasamos a saludar, pude haber sido tu futura nuera" Bromee con una gran sonrisa irónica "Pero creo eres más afortunado de lo que mereces, buenas noches" Termine de decir y le di un puñetazo en la quijada, patéticamente se desmayó y yo lo solté.

"¿Yang? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunto Ruby y yo me gire a mirarla

"Me lo debía, este cobarde golpeaba a Weiss" Sacudí mi mano y mire al otro Schnee "¿Ahora vas a cooperar?" Aterrado movió su cabeza afirmando y Sun se encargó de amarrar al albino. Le pedí a Nora y Ren que volvieran con el otro grupo y descansaran un poco, la noche había sido larga para ellos. Luego de eso comenzamos a caminar siguiendo al albino.

"Más te vale que no sea un truco o cada uno de nosotros te cortara un dedo" Amenace sonriendo y Neptune y Ruby mostraron el filo de sus armas maliciosamente, vi el pánico en su cara, me divertía ver como los demás apoyaban mi pequeño juego.

"Ya entendí, que demonios de amigos consiguió mi hermana, son unos terroristas" hablo el chico y continuo guiándonos por un bosque. Después de aproximadamente una hora de caminar comenzamos ver cada vez más árboles y mucha nieve, las cola de Sun parecía una serpiente moviéndose y todos, tratábamos de detectar cualquier anomalía. "Es un poco más adelante" dimos algunos pasos más antes de caer al suelo, algo había caído sobre nosotros repentinamente desde el cielo.

***Weiss***

Abrí los ojos, algo exhausta, sintiendo que agujas clavaban mis pies y manos, era el frio de una ventisca que entraba por las viejas ventanas. Estábamos al parecer en una pequeña casa abandonada en medio de una aparente ventisca.

Estaba amarrada a una incómoda silla, con mucha hambre y sed. Frente a mi volví a ver a Blake, ella estaba en el suelo, atada y dormida, me aterre y comencé a gritar su nombre.

"¡Blake! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona!" Vi que sus orejas de fauno se movieron y empezó a despertar, agradecí sus cualidades o estaría en aun más peligro

"Weiss ¿Es-Estas bien?" pude sentir el castañeo de sus dientes y la veía temblar, recordé que ella sufría aún más estando así, yo al menos soy de Atlas y este frio aunque incomodo es tolerable

"Blake te ves muy mal, no debes dormirte. Oh Dust… debiste hacerme caso y no provocar a los soldados, ahora estaría a salvo" baje la vista incapaz de controlar mi sentido de culpa

"No voy a dejarte sola" Hablo Blake "Somos un equipo, siempre nos cuidaremos unas a otras Weiss, nada cambiara que seas mi familia y este aquí para ti cuando necesites" Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos

"Gracias Blake… pero… no deberías decir eso, yo hice algo que estuvo mal… y necesito lo sepas en caso que algo más pase" Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en mi con duda y logro sentarse en el suelo, yo continúe "le robe un beso a Yang la otra noche" Vi sus orejas caer un poco, veía un poco de enfado en sus ojos, pero había algo más grande en ellos, preocupación.

"Ahora solo importa que estemos bien y salgamos de aquí Weiss, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar con calma" Vi su rostro pálido y entendí sus palabras, debíamos salir de aquí o ambas empeoraríamos.

"Por alguna razón los guardias no están, debemos aprovechar este momento" Junte todo el poder que estaba quedándome e hice aparecer mi Golem miniatura, hábilmente corto las cuerdas que me mantenían sujeta y fui libre.

Corrí hasta Blake y mi golem también cortó sus cuerdas, la ayude a levantarse, estaba realmente fría. Salimos al exterior y comenzamos a caminar por la nieve con cuidado, yo iba sujetando a Blake que no paraba de temblar.

"Hay muchos disparos Weiss, creo que están luchando más adelante" me dijo "Creo que puedo… oír a Yang…" repentinamente un guardia apareció frente a nosotras soltando una lluvia de disparos.

Blake, pese a su mal estado trato de protegerme y fue cuando sentí su grito de dolor, el disparo le hirió la pierna. Quedo tendida en la nieve y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo pude crear una pared de hielo que nos rodeara cubriéndonos del ataque y rogar que si fuera nuestro grupo los que estaban más adelante, estábamos muy débiles para luchar.

***Yang***

"¡Los tenemos!" hablo una voz ronca y alguien me sujetó con brusquedad, mire a mi alrededor y note que eran soldados, seguramente los idiotas que habían escapado durante la noche. Vi a Ruby intentar soltarse de quien la sostenía, Sun solo estaba quieta sin forcejear y Neptune seguía en el suelo aplastado por dos soldados

"Enséñenles respeto" Dijo Whitley con una sonrisa maniaca y los soldados sacaron sus armas.

"Si es lo que quieres" Murmure y me solté del agarre de los soldados usando mi fuerza, lance a uno por sobre mi cabeza golpeando a uno de los tipos que sostenían a Ruby. Aprovechando el caos Sun se zafó y ataco a los que tenían armas, Neptune uso su arma para electrocutar a quienes lo tenían prisionero. Yo me dedique a pelear y defender, deteniendo a quienes estaban cerca de mí, noqueándolos lo más rápido que podía.

Estábamos en plena batalla cuando, atraídos por el ruido, comenzaron a aparecer Grimms del bosque, maldecí nuestra suerte nuevamente y me dedique a esquivar mordiscos y balas. Ruby disparaba y cortaba con su guadaña cubriendo mi espalda, Neptune y Sun estaban haciendo equipo para detener a los guardias faltantes, parecía una tarea fácil, pero muy tediosa. Mientras peleaba busque al hermano de Weiss con la mirada, no lo veía y temía que esa pequeña rata hubiera escapado, concentrándome en poder encontrarlo note como aparecían más Grimms en el cielo.

"¡Debe ser una maldita broma!" Exclame, me prepare para dispararles cuando vi una nave de Atlas, algo salto y acto seguido todos los Grimms del cielo fueron congelados, cayendo pesadamente al suelo ayudándonos a matar algunos Grimms de tierra.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Pregunto la voz seria de Winter, entonces entendí que estaba patrullando aun en busca de los desertores del ejército. No tenía tiempo de explicarle los detalles, mi mente estaba centrada en encontrar al albino, corrí adelantándome un poco para buscarlo, pero no necesite avanzar mucho, mis ojos temblaron al ver que Whitley y otros soldados estaban golpeando un muro de hielo, hecho seguramente por mi Ice Queen.

"¡Blake! ¡Weiss!" Grite y salte a defender, fue fácil ganarle a los soldados y atrape a Whitley "Te tengo enano" me acerque un poco más y el hielo se derritió

"¡Justo a tiempo Yang!" Hablo Weiss alarmada, estaba arrodillada en la nieve, intentando que la pierna de Blake dejara de sangrar. Todo lo que vi fue una gran mancha de sangre en la nieve

"Un fauno menos" Hablo el albino y yo lance con furia contra dos soldados que se acercaban, como si fuera un proyectil humano, al igual que su padre se desmayó.

"¡Blake!" grite desesperada corriendo hasta ella. Me arrodille a su lado y la acurruque en mis brazos, estaba fría como el hielo

"Yang…" hablo abriendo levemente los ojos, estaba temblando "Yang… ¿estás bien? Oí disparos"

"Estoy bien ¿Tú como estas?" Mire a Weiss "¿Qué paso?" pregunte cada vez más preocupada, ella solo me miro con sus ojos azules tristes, pero no dijo nada. Note unas frías manos en mi cara, acercándome para besarme. Yo correspondí el beso de mi novia sintiendo que mi estómago se apretaba y mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, sus labios eran un poco ásperos, seguramente por el frio, pero igual de encantadores que siempre. Me separe mirando su herida, se veía mal, pero peor era su estado tan frio, estaba congelándose. La acurruque más en mis brazos tratando de darle el máximo calor que podía, Weiss se unió a mí.

"¿Tu estas bien? Pregunte sintiéndome algo culpable por no preguntarlo antes

"Estoy bien Yang, este es mi hábitat" ella me dio una sonrisa

"¡Weiss!" Hablo Winter, corrió hasta nosotras y abrazo a su hermana "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Necesitamos un médico urgente" Hablo Weiss, sentí que el cuerpo de Blake se ponía más pesado

"¿Blake?" La sujete con más fuerza al notar que se había desmayado, en un movimiento rápido la tome en mis brazos sorprendiéndome aun de lo fría que estaba. Winter me guio con preocupación y vi a los demás correr hacia nosotras también.

***Blake***

Sentía los parpados pesado, tan pesados que tratar de abrir los ojos fue un desafío, con mucho esfuerzo lo logre tratando de enfocar mis ojos a la luz de la habitación.

"¿Yang?..." Dije débilmente, viendo a la rubia sentada a mi lado, tomar mi mano

"¡Blake, Despertaste!" exclamo ella con una sonrisa

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunte aun aturdida sin recordar como llegue a una sala de hospital.

"Tranquila, estas bien y es lo que importa. Me preocupe tanto por ti" Me abrazo con cuidado y yo parecía un gatito dejándose querer, me dio un beso cuidadoso y nos separamos

"¿Y Weiss? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso?" pregunte recordando el disparo que iba hacia ella

"Weiss está bien, esta con los demás esperando afuera. Tú estabas totalmente congelada cuando las encontramos, además tenías un disparo en tu pierna que te hizo perder mucha sangre al no tener tu aura" Hablo Yang mientras acariciaba mi mano con la de ella. Weiss entro a la sala de pronto y nos sonrió

"Me alegro que despertaras" dijo

"Gracias Weiss ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?" pregunte, la albina tomo una silla junto a mi rubia y se sentó cruzando los brazos

"Whitley… no quería que nuestro padre me viera, nos llevó a un lugar apartado y pretendía culparte de cualquier cosa que pasara, tenía la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de mi" Dijo ella amargamente

"Si… recuerdo que un soldado me disparo cuando salimos y caminamos un poco" hable acomodándome para sentarme

"Juro que volveré a golpear al maniático de tu hermano" Dijo la rubia "Tuvimos suerte que Winter estaba patrullando buscándote, con su nave pudimos traer rápidamente a Blake a la ciudad y que las atendiera un médico" Yang me miro con sus hermosos ojos violeta "el doctor dijo estarías bien con algunos medicamentos, pero que debías quedarte en observación por 2 días. Has estado dormida desde ayer, estaba muy preocupada por ti" finalizo con una adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas, yo le sonreí y en ese momento recordé el resto de la historia

"Yang… nos puedes dejar solas un momento" mi rubia pareció entender y salió de la habitación en silencio "Weiss… yo quería habláramos sobre…"

"Si es sobre el beso que le di a Yang… quería pedirte perdón, sé que debí causarles problemas"

"Weiss… no es importante"

"Lo es Blake, fue un impulso y no debí hacerlo" Estire mi brazo y Weiss se acercó a darme la mano. Con mis orejas de fauno, podía sentir el corazón de Weiss saltar por el nerviosismo

"Weiss…" Dije mirándola finalmente "De verdad quiero que sepas que… siento mucho que lo que paso con Yang. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ella podía estaba confundida, ella te dedicaba más atención que a mí y no puedo culparla, tú estuviste con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Incluso estuviste dispuesta a dejar tus sentimientos a un lado con tal de verla feliz, te agradezco tanto todo lo que hiciste por nosotras… es algo que jamás podremos terminar de agradecerte"

"Blake…" Hablo la albina "Te aseguro que si Yang hubiera parecido alguna vez, aunque fuera solo un poco interesada en mí, yo habría luchado por ella… pero siempre vi el amor en sus ojos solo cuando te miraba, solo cuando hablaba de ti, lo pude entender y lo respeto. Por eso soy yo la que estará apoyándolas siempre, amo a Yang, y al igual que tú, deseo verla bien y feliz" Ella apretó mi mano "Además… agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí también, te arriesgaste peleando y cubriéndome"

"Somos un equipo" respondí y ella se puso de pie

"Ahora lo que más me importa ahora es que tu estés bien, que te recuperes"

"Lo haré" respondí

"Ustedes 3 son mi familia y estaremos siempre juntas, lucharemos contra las doncellas, Salem y con quien sea, juntas"

"Gracias Weiss…" dije, ella me dio un suave abrazo. Agradecí infinitamente que ellas fueran las personas que componían mi equipo y que nuestra amistad fuera tan fuerte.

Cuando Weiss salió, mi novia volvió a entrar.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Si, aunque… ¿Qué es eso de que Weiss te beso?" alce una ceja y Yang palideció

"Fue un accidente… no supe cómo reaccionar y no pude hacer nada" hablo rápidamente moviendo las manos y yo reí divertida

"Está bien, te perdono esta vez, solo que no se repita" La mire fijamente y le pedí se acercara "Ahora es mi turno" Nos besamos como tantas veces antes, pero esta vez fue un beso calmado y dulce, parecía que estaba bebiendo miel con cada toque, nos separamos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, ella entrelazo los dedos de su mano izquierda con los míos. Sentí como si solo hubiera pasado un minuto, pero al separarnos noté mis labios un poco dormidos, con un persistente hormigueo que indicaba que habíamos estado así por mucho tiempo. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, me sentía tan feliz podría haberme quedado así por siempre.

"Te amo Blake"

"Y yo te amo Yang"

***Weiss***

Esa tarde después de que Yang saliera de la habitación de Blake, se sentó a mi lado y le tomo unos minutos antes de poder hablar

"Weiss…" Dijo con un tono nervioso dibujado en toda su cara, yo sonreí mirándola fijamente

"Dime Xiao Long"

"Bueno, Tú hermano ya está bajo control, con la amenaza que Winter le hizo dudo que vuelva a intentar hacer algo contra ti. Tú padre se quejó con Ironwood y trato de presentar cargos contra mí por golpearlo, pero el general lo desestimo y la Reliquia está en un lugar seguro por ahora" Yo sonreí divertida

"Gracias por el resumen de los que ha ocurrido y por darle su merecido a mi padre" Sonreí suavemente "¿quieres decirme algo más?"

"Algo así" Respondió ella y acaricio su cabello "No tuve tiempo de preguntarte algo antes, quiero decir, varias cosas"

"Pregúntame" respondí con mirada tranquila

"Cuando me enfrentaste ese día después de que no quise realizar el ataque con Blake, cuando me hiciste ver las cosas diferente y correr tras Blake… tú… ¿Ya sentías algo por mí?" pregunto nerviosa, mis ojos se ensancharon y decidí sería mejor responder.

"Yang… yo… descubrí que te amaba desde que platicamos y te asegure que Blake volvería" la rubia pareció un poco dolida

"Fue hace mucho tiempo… yo… nunca me di cuenta" Dijo ella, yo suspire y medite un momento antes de seguir hablando

"No es fácil sabes… saber que te enamoraste de alguien que ya ama a alguien más… es difícil acostumbrarse…" Apreté mi vestido tratando de calmar mis nervios, sentí como mi corazón se apretaba en resignación "pero supongo que no es imposible… además nada es imposible para Weiss Schnee, seguramente encontrare a alguien menos cabeza hueca que tú" sonreí divertida queriendo animar el ambiente

"Pues si tus opciones son Neptune o Jaune, creo que estas perdida" rio ella y yo negué suavemente con mi cabeza

"Te equivocas, le dije a Neptune que no estaba interesada. Solo quiero tener tiempo para mí y despejar mi mente, además tenemos muchos psicópatas seguidores de Salem por delante, necesito estar concentrada"

"Si, un descuido te puede costar un brazo… o una lanza en tu costado" ambas comenzamos a reír y yo entendí que era mejor así. Fue en ese momento en que sellamos una promesa silenciosa de no volver a tocar el tema, era la última vez que lo mencionábamos.

Yang, mi hermosa rubia y la persona más importante en mi vida, ahora seras solo mi amiga más querida, aun no tengo todas las respuestas que quisiera, pero tengo las que necesito. Ella es feliz con la persona que escogió, y yo soy feliz de alguna manera de haber sido participe de que alcanzar esa felicidad, con el dolor de mi alma me hice a un lado. No sé si algún día dejara de doler, pero estoy segura que aunque me hubieran advertido que por enamorarme de ti, se iba a romper cada parte de mi corazón con tu rechazo y después iba a tener que reconstruirlo, aun así te hubiera seguido amando con cada parte de mi ser, porque tú querida mía, aunque imposible, fuiste el amor más bonito que pude tener en mi vida.

***Fin***


End file.
